Fifty Shades: Coping Together
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Christian and Anastasia have been married for 14 years and have three kids. Life is good for the Greys until one day a visitor to Grey House brings shocking news that will alter their lives forever. No Cheating. Slightly AU. A bit of angst, a bit of drama but like all my others stories a happy ending guaranteed.
1. The Grey Family

**ANAS POV**

"Bella! , sweetheart be careful!" I laugh as I watch my husband freak out because our five year old has copied her siblings and jumped off the side of the boat. She has her water wings on and she is a strong swimmer but Christian is very protective of his baby.

We have been married for 14 years and I can honestly say, happiest years of my life.

We may have had an unconventional start, what with him wanting me as a sub and then the whole Jack Hyde thing, but since then, it's been plain sailing.

Christian is still the same over protective CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and over the years the man I always knew he was has come out. He is loving, kind, thoughtful and even though he denied it, he is the most hearts and flowers man on the planet. Once a week I get a big arrangement of flowers sent to Grey Publishing with little notes from him which always make me smile.

I am the CEO of Grey Publishing and shortly after Phoebe was born we moved the offices to the floor below Christians office at Grey House. I love my job and even after all these years I still get that buzz when I come across that one story that pulls you into another world. Books were always the big love of my life but since I tripped into Christian Greys arms, they have moved down the ladder of things that bring me joy.

My three children and my husband bring me the most joy one person can have. Christian and I still have the passion that we had when we were first married and we still manage to slip away to Escala once a week. Our kinky fuckery is just as important as our Vanilla.

Our son Teddy has just turned 13 and he looks just like Christian. With his floppy copper hair and strong jaw he could be Christians clone if it were not for his blue eyes which he gets from me. He towers over me at 5 foot 10 and he is sports mad. You name it, he plays it. Football, soccer, tennis, baseball, basketball, lacrosse, and even table tennis. He was on so many teams that he started to get burned out so Christian made him choose just one sport to focus on so he picked football. He told his dad that when he goes to college he will learn business and economics but if he gets the chance to play pro ball then GEH will have to take second place.

Phoebe Grace is our Ten going on 18 year old. She has her father wrapped around her little finger and what princess Phoebe wants, king Christian normally gets. She is going through a fashion stage at the moment where every outfit has to co ordinate. Gone are the days where she would just throw on a pair of jeans and wrestle with Teddy. Now it's all about the nails the hair and the make up, which she puts on in her room and then wipes off because Christian flipped the first time he saw her wearing mascara. I didn't blame him, she's ten! She has years before she will be able to leave the house wearing make up and I want her to enjoy being a little girl before she grows up to fast.

Isobel or as we call her, Bella is our five year old. She came as a bit of a surprise because during giving birth to Phoebe I had major complications and the doctors said it would be almost impossible for me to have more children. I never bothered going on any type of birth control and we decided that if it were meant to be it would just happen. After four years I just about gave up that it was ever going to happen and then one day Christian commented that I had gained a little weight. Boy did that go down like a lead balloon. Once I had calmed down I looked at my body in the mirror and had to admit that I had a bit of a belly on me. I ignored it for a few days but then I started throwing up and I put two and two together. When the pregnancy test said positive Christian and I cried with joy over our little miracle.

Bella is the sweetest little thing on the planet and she adores Christian just like the other two do. She loves spending time at Bellevue with Carrick and Grace, especially when Mia's little girl stays over.

It shocked us all when Mia announced she was pregnant. She was married to Ethan briefly not long after Christian and I got married but within a month they had the marriage annulled. Since then she had a few boyfriends but nothing stable, so when she announced she was three months pregnant the first thing Christian and Elliott asked was who the father was and she said it was a one night stand while she was drunk and she didn't remember. I think she is lying and that she does know who he is but just doesn't want to say. I thought it could have been Ethan but during the time she would have gotten pregnant Ethan was living in London with his girlfriend and Mia was in Seattle. I know one day she will tell us but for now she puts her all into raising her little girl who is called Olivia. She's five and she has the same raven black hair as her mommy.

Elliott and Kate have three kids. Ava, Mackenzie and Elliot Jr. They went through a really rough patch just after Mackenzie was born and they separated for over a six months. Neither of them cheated but during their separation Elliott saw Kate having dinner with another man and it was the kick he needed to get his marriage back on track. Ever since then they have been the perfect couple. It took almost losing each other to realise what they had.

"Ana are you getting in?" Christian hollers from the water. I get up from my sun lounger and look over the side of the boat. It is an unnaturally hot day In Seattle and we came out on the boat to enjoy the sun. Christian has had a number of boats over the years but this one I really like. It's more of a yacht that a sail boat and Christina named it The Steele Rose. He ran through all the female names in the family after having the Grace, The Anastasia, The Phoebe and then The Bella. It told him to come up with something different and this is what he chose.

"Come on momma don't be a scardy cat" Bella tells me as she bobs up and down between her brother and sister who are having a slash fight.

"Ok baby here I come" I yell as I cannon ball over the side of the boat making a big splash.

When I surface Christian dunks me straight back in the water much to the kids delight.

"God you are such a bully Christian!" I splutter and then laugh at his pout.

"I am baby but I'm your bully and you still love me" he grins and I swim over to him. Mindful that the children are close by, I refrain from wrapping my legs around his waist, instead I peck him quickly on the lips and smile.

"I do love you Mr Bully, more than you would ever believe" he smiles his boyish smile and paddles closer for a kiss and right at the last minute I launch out of the water and push him under. The children take this as their chance and they proceed to splash and dunk their father in the water.

This right here, our life with our children is perfect and nothing and no one could mess up our happy little family unit.

Life is good in the land of Grey

**2,865 MILES AWAY, MOUNT SINAI HOSPITAL, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK. DR JENSONS POV**

"And clear!"

"She's not responding, charge 200, and Clear"

"Nothing"

"I'm calling it, time of death 8:07pm. Does she have any family?"

"Yes doctor, a daughter who is outside"

"I'll go tell her, has the kid got any other family?"

"I doubt it. Judging by the looks of them both when they came in it's like they haven't eaten in a month, I'm not surprised her heart gave out. And she's such a pretty woman"

I hate this part of my job. I have been here a dozen times. A parent from the bad side of the city dies on my watch and I have to call the police and child protection because nine out of ten times the kids have no other people to look after them. If they did they wouldn't be in the conditions they are in. In this day and age, in a city like New York how can there be people going hungry? It baffles me.

I walk out of the room and down the corridor. I see a teenage girl of maybe 15 or 16 pacing on the spot with her hands in her hair. When she sees me coming she takes one look at my face and burst into tears. She backs up against the wall and slides down it wrapping her arms around her knees and starts crying her heart out.

Seeing this young girl like this brings a lump to my throat. I sit down next to her and put an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I did everything I could but her heart wasn't strong enough" she continues to sob so I hand her my hankie. She takes it and wipes her tears.

"Tan-thank you" she stutters out

"Do you have anyone I can call? Any other family?" She shakes her head sadly and looks down at the ground

"No...it was just me and my mom...I...Jesus what am I going to do?" She breaks down again and I comfort her best I can.

"I have a friend at social services. She is the best in her field and I will make sure she looks after you"

"what's their name?" She sniffles

"Carmella Anderson" she gives a soft laugh when she hears the name.

"she's my case worker. We kinda have a love hate relationship"

"I'll call her and get her to come and get you"

She nods her head and the tears continue to fall. God my heart bleeds for this girl.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

She looks at me with her big silver eyes and I see a mountain of hurt that I know will only get worse for this young beauty.

"My name is Ellie...Ellie Grey"


	2. A Bolt Out Of The Blue

**HI ALL**

**IN A WORD, WOW!**

**SOME MAJOR REACTIONS TO THIS STORYLINE...WHICH IS WHAT I WANTED.**

**I HAVE BEEN READING TWO STORIES IN THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS. ONE IS "Broken" BY SUNNY1983 AND THE OTHER IS "don't look back, please turn around" BY DC OLIVER.**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BROKEN HAD OVER 100 REVIEWS AND THERE WAS SOME MAJOR DEBATES GOING ON WITH THE REVIEWS. SOME LOVED IT, SOME HATED IT BUT EVERYONE WAS HOOKED AND SOME SAID THEY WOULD STOP READING AND THEN THE SAME REVIEWS CAME BACK A FEW CHAPTERS LATER WITH COMMENTS SUCH AS "loved it" WHICH IS WHAT I WANT. I WANT A STORY THAT IS OUT OF OUR COMFORT ZONES. I LOVE FIFTY SHADES YOU ALL KNOW I DO BUT I WANTED SOMETHING THAT WILL CAUSE A REACTION, WHICH IT DID.**

**NEVER LOOK BACK, PLEASE TURN AROUND IS ONE OF THE BEST STORIES ON FANFICTION AT THE MOMENT, WHY? BECAUSE EVERYONE LOVES TO HATE IT. IT IS FILLED WITH SO MUCH ANGST AND HURT THAT I SWORE I WOULD NOT READ ANY MORE...BUT EVERY TIME ITS UPDATED I CANT HELP MY SELF. I NEED, NOT WANT, BUT NEED TO READ IT AND I THINK THAT IS A SIGN OF A GREAT STORY,SOMETHING THAT CONSUMES YOU AND MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE THERE.**

**I ALWAYS SAID I WOULD NEVER DO A CHEAT FIC, AND I WONT, BUT THIS IS AS CLOSE AS I CAN GET WITHOUT CROSSING THAT LINE.**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, GOOD OR BAD AND IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT THEN MY STORY ****RECOMMENDATION FOR THIS WEEK IS..**

**"What If" BY DESKTOP DRAGON. ITS NEW AND ITS IN THE FIFTY SHADES/CROSSFIRE CROSSOVER SECTION OR IF YOU NEED THE LINK ITS ON MY FAVS LIST.**

**ALSO I HAVE STARTED A PINTREST FOR THIS STORY AND THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE ALL OF THEM, GOOD OR BAD.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW AND THE FIRST HALF WILL BE CHRISTIANS POV AND THE SECOND HALF ELLIES POV**

**CHEERS LORNA X**

**ANAS POV, CHRISTIANS OFFICE, GREY HOUSE, SEATTLE, WASHINGTON.**

**1 WEEK LATER ANAS POV.**

"Christian I have a meeting in less than a hour, baby we can't go again" I laugh as he once again tries to lower the zipper on my dress.

We have just finished lunch in his office which included pulled pork sandwiches, curly fries, cherry coke and sex on top of his desk. All in all, a great lunch break.

"Anaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why must you tease me so much?" He crosses his arms and pouts like a child.

"How am I teasing you?"

"Because you're you and you look like that, and now I know that you are panty less and I just want you so much...you sure I can't talk you into round two?" He starts nuzzling that spot behind my ear and I almost cave...but then I remember my meeting. I have been trying to convince Boyce Fox out of retirement for five years and today will be my last chance to see him face to face because he is going traveling in South America with his wife for three months.

"I'll tell you what Mr Grey" I hop up on his desk and pull him to me by his tie "I will call Mia and see if she will pick Bella up from school when she gets Olivia. Teddy has practice until 8 and Pheebs is having a sleep over tonight with Ava...what's say you and I...spend a little time getting freaky at Escala?"

"You have your self a date Mrs Grey but you also have yourself a spanking for denying me right now" I kiss him and then grab my purse.

"Laters Baby" I say to him and I smack his ass as I go to leave his office only to bump straight into Taylor outside the door.

"Oh sorry Jason, didn't see you, I'm just leaving so his highness is all yours" I joke but he doesn't even smile. Something's wrong. I can tell by his eyes.

"Actually Ana I need to have a word with you too" I instantly start to panic.

"Are the children ok?"

"Yes they are fine I assure you, this isn't about them" he takes me by the arm and leads me back In to Christians office.

"What's wrong?" He says as he rounds his desk.

"Um Christian, Ana ...take a seat I need to discuss something...well something with you"

He takes a seat on one of the arm chairs and Christian pulls me down to his side on the sofa. Jason rubs the back if his head and doesn't say anything.

"For fucks sake Jason what's wrong?" Christian spits out.

"Boss...there is a lady downstairs from the Manhattan department of social services to see you...I asked her what it was about and she gave me the gist of it...sir you need to speak to her...and keep Ana with you" he says.

What in the world?

"Jason just tell me what she wants"

"Christian...I'm talking now as your friend and not your body guard. Just listen to the woman. I have told Andrea to push your next meeting back and Ana I know you have a meeting with Boyce in fifty minutes so I will send the lady up now. She is called Carmella Anderson...just...I'll send her in" I know he wants to say something else but he keeps it in.

Less than a minute later a tall red head in a neat cream suit walks in. She is in her mid thirties and has her hair up in a tight bun. She is a very pretty woman and I think she is the first woman in ten years to not drool over my husband on sight.

"Mr Grey, Mrs Grey thank you for seeing me at such short notice" she shakes our hands and I motion for her to take a seat.

"We are both very busy people Miss Anderson so if you would be so kind as to get to the point" Christian tells her and I squeeze his hand to calm him. He hates the unknown.

When I woke up this morning, not in a million lifetimes did I expect to hear, what I hear next.

"I will only take up a short amount of your time Mr Grey. I have come straight from the airport and my flight home leaves in two hours so time is of the essence. Last week a very good friend of mine who works at Mount Sinai Hospital called me about a patient of his that died, a young woman who I believe you know Mr Grey"

"Who is it?" I ask and fear grips my heart.

"Her name was Lelia Williams" I gasp and Christian stiffens beside me. I haven't heard that name in about 13 years. She was only a little older that me and last I heard she was living in Chicago with a boyfriend.

"How did she die?" Christian asks

"She had a heart attack. Years of poor living, ill health and a minor drug and alcohol problem put too much pressure on her heart and it gave out. Dr Jensen did everything he could but it was too late"

"I am sad that she died Miss Anderson but I have not seen or spoke to Miss Williams in over 13 years. I fail to see why I should be informed of her death"

Miss Anderson straightens her spine and takes a big breath.

"Mr Grey...Mrs Grey...Lelia had a daughter. She has no other family and at this moment in time she is in the care of Social services. After her mother died Dr Jensen called me and I went and picked the girl up. I have known her for many years because she has been on our radar a few times. Before I took her to the group home I had organised we went back to the apartment, if you can even call it that, she shared with her mother and she picked up some clothes and personal belongings. While we were there I told her to grab any paper work such as her birth certificate, medial records that type of thing...when I looked everything over I saw that on her birth certificate that you are listed as her father Mr Grey"

The air leaves my lungs. Blood rushes to my ears and I feel faint.

Christian has another child. Oh my god.

He stands up beside me and goes on the defensive.

"Miss Anderson I assure you I never fathered a CHILD with Miss Williams! You are out of your fucking mind and I don't know what type of game you are playing but get the fuck out of my office right now" he points to the door and to her credit, she stays in her seat.

"Mr Grey I know that this will have come as a shock to you but after speaking to the girl she confirmed that her mother told her from an early age that you were her father...also she has a shocking resemblance to you. Obviously a DNA test would confirm it but..."

"GET OUT NOW!" He roars and this time she flinches.

"Christian SHUT UP!" I scream and he looks like I have just slapped him.

"Ana.."

"I said shut up Christian. Sit down...now Christian!" He glares at me for half a minute and then sits down.

"Miss Anderson...how old is the girl?" If she is less than 14 that means we were together and he possibly cheated on me. A thought that rips my heart in two.

"She has just turned 16 Mrs Grey...look this is so far out of my Job description and my boss doesn't even know that I am here. I could get fired for this because it goes against protocol but i promised Dr Jensen I would do everything I can for her, and that included telling you of her existence. Like i said I've known her for a few years and I feel this trip is best for her"

"What exactly do you want us to do with this information, Miss Anderson?' I ask her as I sit next to a now mute and white faced Christian.

"Mrs Grey from here on in that is up to you and Mr Grey. Unless we find a more permanent place for her by this Friday she will be placed in care as a ward of the state until she is 18..." She shifts around in her chair uncomfortably and then looks at us both.

"I told her I was going to call you and tell you about her and she told me not to. I didn't promise her because I knew I would not be able to keep it. She knows who you are and she wants nothing from you. When I told her that she could potentially have a new life with you and your family her words were...well let's just say colourful. The only reason I am here is because I know what the care system is like. Especially in the area of New York where she will be placed. It will swallow her up and spit her out. If she makes it to 18 with out getting hooked on drugs or selling her body it will be a miracle. The chances of her going to college are slim to none, even though she is a straight A student who has more musical talent in her little finger than most of today's chart toppers have in their whole bodies. I would never forgive myself if I had not informed you both...people who have the chance to alter that girls life for the better, that she existed" she stands up and places a file on the table In Front of us.

"In there are all my contact details and a short summary of the girl and her life so far... I have also included a picture. Like I said before, I could be fired for this and if I am, so be it. I have now done everything in my power to help her...the rest is up to you and her... Thank you for seeing me" she turns and leaves and just as she gets to the door Christian speaks.

"What is her name?" He whispers. She turns and smiles and I can see that she thinks a lot of the girl.

"Her full name, according to her birth certificate is Ella Lelia Grey, but she tells people to call her Ellie...she's a sweet girl Mr Grey...under her angry exterior and teenage attitude is a girl that anyone would be proud to call their daughter. I know I would be" with that she leaves shutting the door behind her.

Christian is sitting still as a statue on the sofa. I walk over and flip open the file finding a picture of an older version of my Phoebe. She is a beautiful girl. She has brown hair with bits of copper flecks. Her eyelashes fan out over her face and her eyes are a combination of grey and silver.

I dont need a DNA test to confirm in my heart what I know is true.

This girl, a female version of my husband, is his daughter.

"She's a beautifull girl, Christian. She looks just like you" I say softly while looking at the picture

"I don't care if she looks like fucking Grace Kelly, Anastasia. Throw the file in the bin and lets forget the last hour of our lives" he growls at me while pouring himself a whiskey.

He has done a lot of things in his life that has shocked me but not on the scale of this. This could be his child! How can he be so cruel to her? She's just a child! A child who has lost her mother.

"Christian she is your daughter! How can you just forget about her exisistance?"

"Phoebe Grace Grey, is my daughter! Isobel Katherine Grey, is my daughter and that..that..Girl! is nothing to do with me, or us or our family so just drop it Anastasia!"

"You heartless bastard!" I whisper at him and his head whips around to face me. He looks murderous.

"What did you just call me?" he asks menacingly but its been a long time since he scared me.

"I called you a heartless bastard. That girl, that CHILD has lost her mother and has no one and you just want to forget that she is alive?"

"What the fuck do you want me do Ana? Huh? If and its a big If, but If she is mine that means that I got another woman pregnant! another woman carried my child, now can you stand there and tell me that you are ok with that? That eventually it won't rip us apart because once again I have fucked up" he screams and throws his glass agaist the wall shattering it. Thank god the office is soundproof.

He is at his breaking point and I know that I have to be calm about this so I lower my voice and walk over to him taking his hand in mine.

"Does it gut me that you may have another child? Yes. I always loved the fact that I gave you your first child...but...She is just a girl Christian and if she is your's...we can't turn our backs on her"

He wraps me up in his arms and to my shock he starts crying. I lead him back over to the sofa and wrap my arms around him.

"I am so sorry Anastasia...please don't leave me baby, I know I have fucked up but I will make it right I swear, Don't be angry with me"

"Christian I'm not angry with you. If she would have been 13 or 14 and you cheated on me then I would be at home right now burning your clothes and throwing you out...but she was concieved years before i came on the scene. I know you had a past Christian but it's not that girls fault"

"Anastasia she can't be mine. She said that her name on the birth certificate named me as the father. My team would have picked up on that. They do regular checks for documents put in my name" he looks determined as he stands up and buzzes Andrea telling her to send in Barney.

I hope he is right but when I look at her picture again my heart sinks. She's the spitting image of Christian. How the fuck did Lelia manage to keep a child a secret from him? At the time she went on the rampage and held me at gun point she would have had a toddler. Where was the baby while she was slashing my Audis A3s tires?

Christians office door opens and Barney and Taylor walk in. Barney looks rumpled and I can already tell that he has had an ear full from Taylor. I have always liked Barney because he reminds me of me when I was in high school. Scruffy, uncoordinated and nerdy. Poor Barney.

"How the fuck can a woman list ME as her child's father and you not find out about it? Don't you do checks for documents in my name? " Christian sits at his desk while he calmly talks to Barney but everyone in the room right now knows Christian and we all know that when he is talking quietly, that's when he is most angry.

"Yes Sir I do but I have never done a birth registry check and nothing has ever pinged up with your name on any next of kin documents. The search is to check for corporate espionage, fraud and things of that nature. When Welch and I do the checks neither of us even thought to look at things of that nature" he adjusts his glasses and fidgets with his tie. Which now I look at it looks like he has just knotted around his neck.

"But you both do checks on my ex subs so tell me how in the EVER LOVING FUCK COULD IT ESCAPE YOU IDIOTS THAT ONE OF THEM HAD A GOD DAMN TEENAGER THAT SHE CLAIMS IS MINE!" He slams his fist down on the desk and Barney flinches. "Get out of my office and get out of my sight!" He snarls at Barney who quickly walks out the door.

"You obviously have something to say about this cluster fuck so just say it" Christian tells Taylor coldly. Of all of his employees Taylor is the most devoted that is why Christian is not screaming at him because he respects Jason Taylor too much.

"Miss Anderson didn't want to tell me why she was demanding a meeting with you but I told her that unless I knew, she wasn't getting in. She didn't say anything but she showed me a photo copy of the birth certificate. While you were talking to her Barney and I found out as much as possible about Miss Williams and the girl. It wasn't hard to get information on the girl because she has a record as long as my arm. She even spent a few weeks in juvenile detention last year" he pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and starts to read off what he has found out

"Ella Lelia Grey born on August 14th, age 16. She was born in Alabama, registered parents Lillian Lelia Williams and...Christian Trevelyan Grey. Multiple addresses over the years but mostly in the states of Illinois and New York. I know miss Anderson gave you a file with more details but a DNA test should be simple because like I said she has a record and I have your DNA on file for security purposes. I have a friend in the FBI who is discreet and will be able to get a result by tonight with your permission, Sir" we both look at Christian who has stayed silent throughout Taylor's whole speech.

If the results are negative then we go on our merry way but I know Christian will offer financial assistance to Ellie...but if they are positive...Christian has a daughter, I have a step daughter and our kids have a half sibling. That's life changing.

"I...I don't know what to do" Christian says softly and then looks at me "Anastasia you decide. If you want to do the DNA test and then contact Miss Anderson and go from there I am ok with that...but I am also ok with burning the file and never thinking of this situation again. Nothing is worth me losing you and our children and this...girl, will put a strain on our family so like I said. It's up to you, Anastasia" I know he is talking bull shit. I know him and even though he is saying that he will happily walk away I know that it would eat him up with guilt until he caved and did what he could for this girl anyway.

"Do it Taylor" I tell him and he nods and leaves. I walk over to Christian and sit on his lap. I don't blame him for any of this. He slept with other women before me and I knew this. The fact that one time out of probably thousands of times he had sex resulted in a child is not his fault. I know he was religious with birth control and condoms with his subs but just like when I got caught with Teddy, nothing is 100%

"What are we going to do if she's mine Ana?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, Christian. But either way I want to help her. If she's not yours then the least we can do is make sure she is treated right and she gets fostered or adopted by nice people...if she is yours then we go to New York and meet with Miss Anderson and try to work something out. Ellie's welfare is the bigger priority" I say and then kiss his lips.

"Come on let's go home" I stand up and get my purse.

"Ana you have your meeting with Boyce in ten minutes. Go get your author signed up and then we will go" he tells me but I don't want to leave him.

"Come with me, bring your laptop and you can work from my office while I talk to Boyce. He won't mind and I don't want to leave you right now"

"I'm a big boy Anastasia, I will be ok for half an hour"

"Christian we are a team and even though you are trying to hide it I can see that you are in turmoil right now. We are in this together no matter what, ok?"

"God I'm so fucking lucky to have you"

"Yes you are, now come on" I grab my purse and Ellie's file off the table. I tuck the file into my purse and then Hold out the picture to Christian but he just shakes his head without looking at it.

I know he is holding back because he is afraid. Afraid to care, afraid to not care and afraid that I will leave him, which I never would. If he had cheated on me then, yes, I would leave his ass so fast he would not have time to think. I could never forgive him for cheating. Hard limit.

But this was while I was in my second year of college. I had not even heard of him then so no matter what, I will stand by his side.

I just hope he stays calm long enough for us to figure this out, but knowing Christian, he won't.


	3. Grey To Grey

**Hi All**

**Soo i have a few things to clear up.**

**Number 1. To the guest reviewer who said "Why did you delete my ****review?" I didnt. I have accepted all but one, who was swearing at me so please leave it again as I'm not sure what happened.**

**Number 2. When I said "this was as close to cheating as I could get" I meant as in I was bringing another person in who may be related to Christian and not Ana or the other way around. This is not, nor will it ever be, a cheating story.**

**Number 3. Someone mentioned my spelling. I only attended school from the age of 5-10, I have never attended high school for various reasons and until 5 years ago I could only write my name and address so sorry if my spelling is not perfect.**

**Number 3. A lot of people have said "Holes in the story" "She could not put his name on the birth certificate"... I know this. We are 2 chapters in and all will be revealed in time. There is method in my madness.**

**Number 4. How did Lelia know christians moms name? He never told her because he was not close to his subs. You're right, he never told her. How she knew is in this chapter.**

**Number 5. Thank you for all the reviews and pm's.**

**Number 6. The last bit of Christians pov from this chapter is the correct result. Nothing has been altered or forged. **

**Now on with this story.**

**Dont forget the pintrest**

**Cheers Lorna x**

**LATER THAT EVENING. THE HOUSE ON THE SOUND, CHRISTIANS POV**

Sawyer dropped Teddy of at Elliot's about an hour ago and Bella is going to have a sleep over with Olivia meaning that it is just Ana and myself in the house. We are waiting on Taylor to come in with the results of the DNA test. It ended up costing me over twenty thousand dollars to get a test done that fast but it will be worth it. The sooner it's proved that this girl is nothing to do with me the better.

After much persuasion from Ana I looked at the girls file. I refuse to look at the picture which is now face down at the back of the file. I don't know why I don't want to look at it, I just don't.

Her file was interesting reading. She's nothing more than a Juvenal delinquent.  
She spent 6 weeks in Juvenile detention for assault! Assault at the age of 15! She beat up the son of one of the top advertising executives in New York who must have been embarrassed that his boy was bested by a girl so he made the judge throw the book at her. Other little gems on her record Include grand theft auto, breaking and entry, theft, vandalism and my personal favourite destruction of property because when she was 13 she went to a pet store and released all the birds From their cages.

I lean back on my desk and look at the picture of my family I have on the wall. I have a family in a million and then along comes this little criminal and I'm expected to play daddy to her? I don't think so.

Using protection with all my sexual partners was a must. Until Ana came along I had never, ever, had sex without a condom. All my subs were on the shot or the pill and I always always used a condom every single time. The only way that I got Lelia pregnant was if she sabotaged the condoms and lied about taking her pill.

I know one thing for sure. Barney and Welch are fired. How the fuck could they miss this? And for so many years.

Ana is being an angel with the whole situation. If would flip my shit if the situation were reversed but I doubt Ana has a child out there that she is not aware of. No that's not the right words, a Suspected child. Nothing has been confirmed yet. Although Ana did say that the girl looks like me... With shaking hands I take out the photograph at the back of the file and I gasp when I see her.

She looks exactly like my birth mother. Same hair. Same eyes. Same nose. My heart drops to my stomach. Either I have a identical twin who is this girls father or she's mine.

Fuck.

I hear my office door open and I look up to find Ana with a glass of wine in both her hands. She walks across my study and places a glass in front of me.

"Thank you" I say horsely and then turn my attention back to the photo.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Ana asks softly as she runs her finger down the picture.

"Ana I think we need to prepare ourselves that this girl is mine" I get it out in one breath and don't look at her.

"Christian as soon as Miss Anderson said the words "Lelia Williams had a daughter" I prepared myself and after seeing her picture it just cemented what I thought. She looks just like you"

"Actually she looks just like...like my birth mother. Same eyes. I dreamed about those eyes for many years and now seeing them again takes me back to that damp little dive in Detroit"

"If your mother looked like her then she must have been beautiful" she says softly.

"She was...well before the drugs hooked her then she went downhill. That's another thing that is niggling me...do you think Lelia knew that my birth mothers name was Ella?"

"I think it may have been possible. Remember she went into your safe when we were dating and took out the photos of your subs?" I nod my head and she continues "the only thing apart from a little cash you keep in the Escala safe are all the documents about your adoption that your parents gave you. She could have read the whole thing" she shrugs and now she has said it, It all fits.

There is a knock on the door and then Taylor walks in with a piece paper in his hands.

Ana sits on my lap and kisses my cheek And then takes my hand entwining our fingers together.

Taylor hands me the paper and my hands shake when I read what it says.

The results are conclusive that Christian Trevelyan Grey Is the father of Ella Lelia Grey. DNA profiles are a positive match.

Fuck!

**TWO DAYS LATER, 2,865 MILES AWAY, HUDSON VIEW SOCIAL SERVICES CENTRE, NEW YORK.**

**ELLIE GREYS POV**

I hate this place. I mean I fucking hate this place. With a passion. An intense passion. It reminds me of the orphanage in the movie Annie. It's bleak, It's damp and it smells. But I guess this is the place I belong now. I'm an orphan.

Anderson or as I call her Andy, because she hates it, has been hanging with me during the the last few days telling me about her trip to Seattle to see my "father". Whatever. I don't want anything to do with him. I've survived this long with out a Father I think I can last another couple of years on my own until I am 18 and then I can do what the hell I want to. I know Andy stuck her neck out and risked her job by flying out there but I told her not to go so if she gets fired it's her fault. Besides I am sure if I can survived practically living on my own since I was 11, I can manage a few years in a group home. But if last night was any indication to go by I'm not going to be able to sleep at night for the next 2 years and I'll have to cat nap during the day. Or at school.

Last night at around 1am I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchens and I bumped into one of the so called "Child Supervision Adults" who make sure that none of us do a runner in the middle of the night. He started coming on to me and I made it very clear I was not interested and that made him angry. He hit me across the face for "back talking him" and then when I hit the floor he kicked me in the ribs. This morning I look like I was in a car wreak. My lip is split and I have a black eye but they don't hurt, it's my ribs that are fucking killing me. I'm pretty sure that at least two are broken but I'll be damned if I open my mouth and report him. The last time a man tried to take advantage of me I fought back and ended up in juvie.

Today is my mothers funeral. This last week the weather has been nice. A bit cold but bearable. Today it's is bitter cold. Teeth chattering cold. Andy bought me some black pants and a black teeshirt and a coat because all I have are jeans. She really has gone above and beyond for me this last couple of weeks.

The first time I met her I was 11. One of the people in the apartment next door to us called social services because I had been in my own for a week. It didn't bother me at all because my mother had a habit of leaving me for days on end. Thankfully the day that Andy showed up happened to be a few hours after my mother came home, drunk off her ass and smelling like she had slept in a dumpster. I cleaned her up and while Andy was at the apartment we passed off the happy home thing but I know that she didn't buy it. She kept a eye on me after that. Always popping up when I least expected her too.

I hear heels clicking across the dirty Wooden floors of this hovel and I turn and find Andy dressed in a black dress with grey coat.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were working in the office today?" I ask her as she Walks up to me.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" She screeches and then takes my chin in her grip gently and turns my face this way and that way in the light.

"I walked into a wall"

"Ellie! Tell me!"

"No. It won't do any good and the last time I opened my mouth I got sent to that hell hole"

"Just give me the name and I will have that person monitored. You dont want anyone else to get hurt do you El?" Damn I hate it when she does this.

"Fine it was that asshole Johnson. He tried it on, I said no, so he thanked me with the back of his hand and the toe of his boot. Now answer the question, what are you doing here?"

"Linda was going to go to the funeral with you but I convinced her to swap with me" she shrugs and then starts picking lint off of her coat. Linda is my other case worker and between her and Andy they have kept me out of going back to Juvie about a dozen times by now.

"I appreciate you being here with me. Linda is great but you're...well you know" I turn my back on her because she is smirking. We have a love hate thing going on and I hate it when I admit that sometimes, for reasons unknown, I kinda like her.

"Ellie I have something to tell you" she says softly and I turn to face her while putting my shoes on.

"You going to tell me I'm stuck in this hell hole and my only life prospects are to become a stripper or a nun because I kinda already know that" I tell her. I start to brush my hair out because if I stop doing things and think about today, I'm going to crumble.

"El...Christian and Anastasia Grey flew out here this morning and they came to the office. They called me yesterday and arranged to meet me...and you. They did a DNA test and the results were positive. He is your father" I roll my eyes at her. This is old news to me. I've always known who he was.

"I already knew that but that doesn't mean I wanna meet the guy. Tell them I have no interest in meeting them now or ever. If he is worried that I will come out of the wood work in a few years demanding a chunk of his fortune tell him I have about as much interest in his money as I do in him" I throw my brush on the bed and then reach under the pillows for a pack of smokes that I bought off of one of the other girls in here yesterday. I light one up and then take a seat opposite Andy. She's is glaring at me but I ignore it.

"When did you start smoking again?"

"I never stopped, I just told you I did and didn't do it around you. With all the stress right now you are lucky I haven't turned to crack"

"You hate drugs"

"Doesn't mean I won't eventually want to see what all the fuss is about. Now call Mr Billionaire and tell him to go back to his side of the country with his perfect little family and forget he ever knew about me" she looks frustrated with me and just to fuck with her I blow a smoke ring.

"Why do you hate him so much? Have you ever even met him?"

"Nope and I have no interest to. I saw him once though. I was maybe 8 or 9 and my mom found out that he was in town with his wife Annabel"

"Anastasia" she corrects me

"Right, Anastasia. Anyway my mom stalked him every time he came to town and normally she would leave me at home but this time she took me with her. I watched as he got out of this massive Escalade with a little girl who was 1 or 2 on his hip. He was making her laugh and giggle and you know what my mom said to me? She said "take a good look at what you will never have". I shrug like it doesn't affect me but that one sentence cut me to the core and I wasn't even ten years old yet.

"I don't want to speak ill of the dead but that was a horrible thing for your mom to say to you" she frowns.

"My mother was bat shit crazy, Andy. We both know this...but she was my mom you know I..." My voice cracks even though I dont want it to and she comes over to me and puts an arm around me.

"She was bat shit crazy but you loved her"

"Yeah I did. She was a shitty mother but she was still my mother. I miss her so much. It's stupid because before that day I took her to the hospital it had been 6 weeks since I saw her"

"Ellie why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not the longest she ever left me. I had school and my job so I had stuff to do. I didn't even miss her when She was gone but knowing now that she is never coming back...I miss her so much I don't think I can stand it" I start crying but I try to hide my tears. I'm crying for my lost mother, my shitty situation and my shitty future.

"My damn allergies are playing up" I tell her and wipe my eyes "hey did you look for Champ this morning?" Champ is my miniature Beagle puppy. I've had him for about three months and I love that little thing more than anything. I was walking along the river bank one day and I just happened to look down and I saw him in the water. I jumped in and saved him and I know I should of put up some lost posters but he was so cute I was chanting in my head finders keepers. I know that was wrong but I am sure that if he would have fallen in by accident then his owners would have been running down the river trying to save him but there was no one around. The day I rushed my mother to the hospital I must of left the door open and he ran away. He's only a baby so I am worried he is hurt.

"I'm sorry Ellie. I went out last night and this morning and I called for him for over an hour but he didn't come" she tells me Sadly.

"After the funeral can we go look for him? Perhaps he will come to me?"

"El...you won't be able to keep him even if we find him sweetheart. They don't allow pets in the homes...but I know Mr and Mrs Grey have a big back yard"

"I don't care if they have the whole of Central Park in their back yard Andy. I'm not going to meet them or ever see their house so just write your report saying that you think it's in my best interest to go to a group home and stay in New York" I tell her and throw my smoke out the window.

"Actually Ellie i have already written my report and If the Greys offer to take you in...then I am recommending it" I gasp when she says this. I have been telling her for over a week that I don't want to meet them, let alone move to the other side of the country and live with them!

"Are you crazy? What the hell Andy! does what I want mean nothing? I'm not going to live across the country with strangers!"

"well excuse the fuck out of me for recommending that living with a pair of billionaires instead of 30 other kids in a home where the manager will look at you like something to to prey on would be a better option" she stands with her hands in her hips glaring at me.

"Are you allowed to swear at me?"

"No but you bring out my fucking dark side. Now Come on grab your coat or we will be late. We will talk about the Greys after the funeral"

"Or not" I huff and grab my coat as we walk out to her car.

When we get to the funeral home I stand by the hearse as my mothers casket is loaded. I can't help the tears that are falling thick and fast down my face. I notice that the casket looks really expensive. I always assumed that state funded funerals were the bare minimum but this casket has bronze handles and on the side it depicts the last supper.

We follow the hearse to Green Wood Cemetery in Brooklyn which will be my mothers last resting place. I look around to see if anyone has come to pay their respects but as I look around I see that it is just myself and Andy. There is a big black SUV parked In front of us but the windows are so darkly tinted that I can see if anyone is in it.

I listen to a priest give a couple of bible readings over the casket And say a couple of prayers. My eyes feel raw because of all the tears. As her casket is lowered I pull out my cell phone and hit play on my music. When Andy told me that it would only be a grave side service I was upset because my mother loved music and I know that this was one of her favourite songs.

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**  
**Now it looks as though they're here to stay**  
**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be**  
**There's a shadow hanging over me.**  
**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**  
**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**  
**Now I need a place to hide away**  
**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**  
**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**  
**Now I need a place to hide away**  
**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

Andy hands me a Rose and I kiss the flower and throw it down on top of the casket.

"Bye momma" as soon as I say it, I break and fall to my knees. I let all the pain of the last few weeks come out, hell all the pain for the last 16 years of my life. Andy let's me get it out of my system before she takes my hands and pulls towards the car.

I let go of Andy's hand to wipe my eyes with my sleeve and compose my self.

When I look up Andy is stood next to two people.

A small brunette woman who has a bit of a resemblance to my mother, and a tall bronze haired man who's eyes are piercing me with his stare.


	4. Meeting Ellie

**HI EVERYONE**

**JUST A COUPLE OF QUICK THINGS. ONE REVIEWER MENTIONED THAT ELLIE WOULD HAVE BEEN A TODDLER ALREADY WHEN LELIA BROKE INTO HIS SAFE AND SAW ELLAS NAME. WITHOUT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY SHE HAD THE SAFE COMBO FROM ALMOST THE START OF HER BEING HIS SUB, AND NO, ELENA DIDNT GIVE IT TO HER.**

**ONE OF THE GUEST REVIEWS SAID **

**Your story is like a bad car wreck you don't want to look but you can't help but look anyway."**

**That was what I was trying to say in my A/n for chapter 2. I want a story that will pull you in, even if you don't want it to.**

**THANK YOU ALSO TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO LEFT A REVIEW OR PMD ME.**

**I KNOW NOTING ABOUT ADOPTION/FOSTERING SO SOME FACTS MIGHT BE WRONG BUT IT WORKS FOR THE STORY**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY. DONT FORGET THE PINTEREST PAGE AND THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I AM HOING ON A ROAD TRIP WITH MY FRIENDS.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV, AT THE CEMETERY, DAY OF THE FUNERAL**.

We pull into the grave yard twenty minutes before Lelia is due to be buried. We flew out here this morning on the jet after spending most of yesterday on the phone to Miss Anderson and her colleague Linda. After the DNA results were confirmed I went straight into planning mode. Christian went straight to Flynn.

I know it is going to be hard but I want to bring her back to Seattle with us and give her a home. Christian doesn't. He said it will disrupt our whole lives and cause us unnecessary stress. How can his child be unnecessary stress? I know the situation is not ideal but I have come into this situation like an adult. Christian came into it like a petulant child. I know he is freaked out but burying his head in the sand and trying to just ignore the situation won't help anything.

I knew last night he was spinning out of control so I asked him to take me into the playroom. He said he didn't need it but like I've said before, I know my husband. We spent a few hours at Escala and then went back to spend time with the kids. We have decided not to tell the children or the rest of the family about Ellie right now. Until we know how her living situation pans out we thought it best to just keep it between Christian, myself, Taylor, Luke and Gail. If she does come back to Seattle with us Gail has set up the guest suite in the house. Miss Anderson said that Ellie would be more comfortable with her own kitchen facility's so she doesn't have to rely on someone else to provide her with food. When Christian heard this bit if information he punched a hole in his office wall.

The guest suite has a kingsize bed with it's own living area, on suite bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and mini sauna and It has a balcony that looks out across the sound. She should be comfortable if she comes to live with us. Which she should. Divine intervention aside, I know Christian will not leave her behind when we leave.

He has thrown himself into finding out every little detail of how Lelia kept this from him and his team. There are way to many loose ends. Things like how did she put Christians name on her birth certificate without Christian there? How did Flynn and his team not know she had a baby when she was admitted into that facility on the east coast? And Who the hell Had the baby when she was going on her rampage?

Welch is the man that Christian has dispatched to find out all the answers. He told him that this was his chance to redeem himself or he was fired. Christian did fire Barney, only for him to show up the next day. Christian asked him what the hell he was doing and Barney replied "I know you didn't mean it" According to Taylor, Christians jaw dropped and then he burst out laughing for the first time in days.

When we flew out early this morning Miss Anderson told us that Lelia's funeral was being paid for by the state. Christian pulled out his phone and arranged for her to have the best casket possible. Even though he is angry with her and over the last 48 hours he has called her some very choice names but underneath the anger he is carrying, he still cares.

As I look out the windows of the SUV I realise how bleak this place is. I know it's a grave yard but the cemetery's in Seattle have grass and trees and wild flowers from what I have seen of them but this one is just row after row of stone tombstones. It's a bitter cold day and my heart goes out to this young girl who I have never even met who is burying her mother today.

My own mother Carla passed away 8 years ago after a brief illness. I was a married woman with two children, a husband, a father and the whole grey family there that day to comfort me. This 16 year old girl has no one but a social worker.

I feel Christian grip my hand and when I look at him his eyes are trained out of his window on the black hearse that has just driven through the gates with a small red ford car driving behind it.

We watch as Miss Anderson gets out of the red car and then walks to the passenger door and opens it. Christian, Taylor and Luke all gasp and I start crying. Before us stands a beautiful young girl who stands about 5'8 with waist length brown hair and even from here I can see the copper streaks. The reason I started to cry is because she is breaking my heart, she's clinging to Miss Anderson who is practically holding her up as they walk to the gravesite.

I lower my window so we can hear what the priest is saying and at the end of each prayer we all as Amen. When I hear the first strains of the old Beatles song called Yesterday, I lose it and cry into Christians shoulder. I hear a sniffle from the front seat and when I look up, Sawyer is trying his hardest to not cry and if I'm not mistaken even Taylor is choked up. The only one who is keeping his emotions in check is Christian.

We all watch as Ellie drops to her knees and none of us miss it when she winces and holds her ribs. Christian stiffens beside me and I know it's in reaction to her being hurt. He may pretend that he doesn't care about her but his reactions are giving him away.

When we see Miss Anderson and Ellie walking back to the car we all get out. Taylor and Sawyer stand off to the side and Christian and I hold hands in front of the car. I raise Christians hand and kiss his knuckles. He is shaking like a leaf.

Miss Anderson spots us and walks over as Ellie stops and wipes her eyes. When she looks up her eyes go wide and when she makes eye contact with Christian they both freeze.

I don't have a clue how to handle this but Miss Anderson walks towards Ellie.

"Ellie this is Anastasia Grey and her Husband Christian" she tries to introduce us but Ellie turns on her heels and walks towards the red car, slamming the door when she gets in the passenger side. I hear Christian mutter something that sounds suspiciously like Brat.

"Umm well she has had a hard day but when you get to know her she really is a sweet girl. Have you made a decision regarding wether or not you want to take her in?" She asks while looking between both of us.

Christian knows where I stand so I leave it up to him to answer that question. He looks at me and I can see the struggle behind his eyes. He walks over and wraps his arm around me kissing my head.

"You mentioned this morning that we can do this in a foster type situation where we take her in but if the situation Is not compatible with both parties then other arrangements can be made down the road that would be in the best interest of the child, correct?" He is in CEO mode right now so there is no emotion in his voice at all.

"Yes Mr. Grey that is correct. After a period of 8 weeks if we feel the living situation is not right for the child then other arrangement will be made. It will be no good for Ellie in the long run if we place her in your care and then a couple of months down the road you are all pulling your hair out. Ellie's welfare is our top priority here and this is a unique case because normally out of state placements are difficult especially when the case worker is as close to their charge as I am with Ellie."

"We will take her in Miss Anderson but like I said this morning, her criminal record leaves a lot to be desired and I have to think of my three children. If she puts a foot wrong that endangers any of my children in any way she is out of there"

Miss Anderson nods in understanding and chews on her lip. She looks over at the car where Ellie is and then rolls her eyes when she sees an arm hanging out the window dangling a lit cigarette.

"I will not tolerate smoking in my home Miss Anderson so you better tell her to knock that on the head straight away" Christian growls. He hates cigarettes with a passion because of his past.

"I will talk to her Mr Grey. Do you want to follow us back to the centre and we can sort the paperwork out? All her stuff is there too and we can all sit down and talk about what is going to happen. My report states that I think it is in her best interest to be taken into your care so it's pretty much a done deal because she is still a minor"

We tell her we will follow her and then head back to the SUV. We drive for about an hour because of the traffic and then we pull up outside a very bleak looking building. Ellie is out if her car before ours is even turned off and she bolts inside with Miss Anderson on her heels. We all notice once again that Ellie seems to be wincing when she moves and she is clearly holding her side. I also notice now most of her make up has been rubbed off because she cried so much the bruises she has and the split lip. Someone has hit her. Anger floods my system and I notice Taylor clenching his fists.

"Come on Christian" I take his hand but he doesn't budge from his seat.

"Taylor, Sawyer, give us some privacy" he tells them and they get out of the car and stand in front of it, scanning the area. I turn to my husband and he is gripping his hair.

"What's wrong Christian?" I ask and he snorts.

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong? Ana did you see that girl? She's a brat! She didn't even say hello. She obviously has issues and I don't know if I want that around our kids. I'm not sure taking her in is the best idea...God why did this have to happen to me?" He hits the back of his seat in anger but he is no where near the level of angry I am at.

"Christian Grey, I love you with all my heart but you can be one selfish prick sometimes"

"Excuse me?" His head whips around and he glares at me.

"You just asked why this happened to you? Because once up on a time you had sex and it resulted in a baby, that's why! But don't sit there acting like you are the victim in all this. The victim is that girl who had to bury her mother today all alone except for someone who is being paid to be with her and on top of that she is now being told that she has to leave everyone and everything she has ever known and move almost 3,000 miles away with people who are strangers to her and who live a very different life than what she is accustomed to. Christian, you once told me that you didn't have a heart and for the first time in 14 years, in this situation, you may be right" I get out of the car leaving him shocked.

No matter who her mother was and what stress she caused Christian, she is still his child. I don't know how he could even think of leaving her behind. I hear the car door open and slam and the his arms are wrapped around me. He buries his nose in my hair and sighs.

"I'm sorry Anastasia...it's just this is hard for me, knowing you must be disappointed in me even though you are acting like everything is smelling like roses instead of the massive shit pile it is" he says and I turn around so I can see his eyes.

"I'm not disappointed in you but I will be if you don't at least give that girl a chance Christian. You were in the same situation once upon a time and if it wasn't for Grace Grey, who knows where you would be right now."

"Six feet under is where I would be...I will give the girl a chance but like I said to Miss Anderson, this is just a trial and after the 8 weeks if it's not working out then we come up with different arrangements for her, agreed?" He asks and my heart clenches. I already feel motherly for this girl and I don't know if I could just walk away in 8 weeks...but if she is not happy either then I guess it's something I have to come to terms with.

"Ok, I agree. Now shall we go and meet her properly?"

"Okay" he grips my hand and for the first time today I see what he has been trying to hide. He's scared. My poor fifty. I lean up and kiss him once and then grab his hand.

We walk into a very dim building and we ask where we would find Miss Anderson and Ellie. The guy that tells us where they are gives me the creeps. When I said Ellie's name he licked his lips.

We walk up the stairs towards the back of the building and even though I am not a snob, I turn my nose up at this place. It is disgusting! I make a mental note to get my assistant Hannah to look into donating money to do this place up for the other kids.

We hear Ellie and Miss Anderson before we see them.

**"Ellie I am sorry but my recommendation stands. The best place for you at this moment in time is with the Greys"**

**"HOW? Tell me how? I don't know them and they are fucking billionaires why the fuck would they want to take me in?"**

**"He is your father Ellie and she seems like a really sweet person"**

**"I don't care! I don't need them. Go tell them I appreciate their concern or what ever it is they feel for me but I am fine on my own"**

**"Ellie, wether you like it or not you are leaving tonight with them and you are going to live in Seattle"**

**"I'll run away!"**

**"You are forgetting Missy that you are still wearing a court ordered ankle monitor. The terms of that monitor will still apply in Seattle until your time is up. Which if I remember correctly is in three weeks and after that I think I will tell the greys to assign you with one of those big bad security guards. You would not believe the strings I had to pull and the favours I had to cash in to get your probation limits lifted and changed to another state"**

**"So I have no say in the matter at all?"**

**"Not at the age of 16. If there were any other options...well I won't lie I would still recommend the Greys. The only way you won't be on that plane with them is if you dig another relative out of the woodwork"**

Ellie doesn't say anything for a long time and when I look down at the floor I see that Christian has his fingers crossed so I slap his arm.

**"There isn't anyone else"**

**"Why do I get the feeling that you are lying to me?"**

**"Probably because I am. Look you said that after 8 weeks if both parties are not happy then I get to come home right?"**

**"Yes but you are thinking that you will be allowed to go back to that apartment, back to your old school and back to your old job, it doesn't work like that. You will come back and be placed straight into a home like this. You will go to school where they tell you. Eat what they give you and do what they tell you. I've lived in care Ellie and some places are brilliant for a child but some places are so vile that you will feel like you are stuck in a living nightmare"**

Ellie must just nod her head because the next thing we hear is Miss Anderson saying "Ok then let's get this done. Pack your bags and I will be downstairs dealing with the paperwork"

We hear heels on the wood and then Miss Anderson rounds the corner and comes face to face with us.

"Oh I was just coming to get you. Ellie has agreed to give the 8 weeks ago. If you are both still in agreement I just need up you to sign some paperwork and then she is all yours. She will have a Washington state case worker but I will still be her main case worker. If you will both follow me we can use the office downstairs"

"Would it be ok if I went and introduced myself to Ellie now?" I ask her.

"Um yeah sure, she is down the hall, last door on the left. Mr Grey do you want to meet her too?"

"I'll come with you and sign the paperwork." Christian turns and then heads back down the stairs.

"He is still in a little bit of shock. I assure you Miss Anderson that underneath the tough exterior is a heart of gold"

"Please call me Carmella, Mrs Grey and how you just described your husband is how I would describe Ellie. She's a handful but she is a good kid. Speaking of being a good kid, school starts back up again next week, would you like me to arrange a tutor for her or will you send her to a school? The only reason I ask is because your husband and Ellie are both going into this with a mentality that it's only for 8 weeks. Starting a new school only to be removed again might not be the best idea"

"Carmella I know my husband...she won't be going anywhere in 8 weeks" she nods and then follows Christian. I walk to the end of the hall and seeing her door open I slowly walk in. She has changed into a pair of jeans and a black top. She looks up when she sees movement and she just stares at me for a few seconds so I decide to speak first.

"Hey, I thought I would introduce my self, I'm Ana" I hold out my hand and she just looks at it and then slowly shakes it but let's go almost right away.

"Boy he really does have a type doesn't he?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look like my mom. Same build and same hair"

"Oh well..ummm...I guess he does have a type" I shrug not knowing what to say "would you like any help packing your stuff?"

"I have everything packed. I don't have a lot of stuff so I won't take up much space in your home" she chews her lips nervously and I see the same thing in her as I saw in Christian. She is just a lost little girl.

"Sweetie you can take up as much room as you like. We have a room all set up and it has it's own bathroom and small kitchen so it will be like your own apartment and I promise that we will not bother you when you are in there. We will respect your privacy" she perks up a little when I say this.

"Thank you. Um you have kids don't you?" She's asks and rub the back of her neck.

"Yes we have three children. A boy called Teddy who is 13, Phoebe who is 10 and Bella who is 5" I tell her and smile thinking of my babies.

"Do they know about me?" She asks and then starts playing with her finger nails.

"Not yet but we plan to tell them tonight when we get home. You have nothing to worry about Ellie I promise" she snorts in the most Christian like fashion and I giggle which makes her frown.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh it's just you reminded me of my husband when you did that" her face loses all expression when I say Christians name and she busies herself zipping her bag up. All she has is one rucksack and a beat up guitar case.

"You play?" I ask stupidly. Well duh if she has a guitar she plays.

"Um yeah I do" she shrugs.

"Miss Anderson told us that you have more musical talent In Your little finger than most of today's chart toppers" her face breaks In to a smile and behind the bruises she is a beautiful girl.

"She said that? The last time we jammed together she told me I was out of tune. I knew she was upset because she can't play for shit. Oh I mean..she can't play for...um...fudge? She can't play for fudge? Wait, That doesn't sound right" she shakes her head confused and I laugh softly.

"I think you had it right the first time"

"Don't tell her I said but she's a great person. Andy I mean. She really has helped me out of some sticky spots over the last five years" I can see that she thinks a lot of Carmella she just doesn't want to show it.

"I know she thinks a lot of you too...I'm sorry about your mother Ellie" I tell her softly.

"Thanks. I'm ready if you are?" She doesn't want to talk about her mother and that Is fine. I won't push her. Just like I won't ask her about her bruises but I will ask Carmella about them because I want to make sure the person who did it to her is properly dealt with.

I help her with her bag and we head down stairs to a small office where Christian and Carmella are hunched over some papers. When Christian sees us he stares at Ellie for a long minute and she just stares back.

"Nice to meet you" he says but he just nods his head in her direction. It's the first time I have ever seen Christian meet someone and not shake their hand. She just nods her head back at him and sits down in the corner. I call Sawyer and Taylor and they take Ellie's bag and guitar case to the SUV.

"Mrs Grey if you can just sign here and and then we are all done" she hands me a pen and I sign my name next to Christians.

"Ok then you are all set. I have spoken to my counter part in Washington and she will come for a home visit in three days. Any questions?" She asks with a smile.

I don't say anything nor does Christian but Ellie pipes up.

"Can we go look for Champ before I leave? Please Andy I need to make sure he is safe" she is almost pleading.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as it is ok with the Greys" Carmella tells her.

"Who is Champ?" I ask Ellie

"He's my puppy but he ran away. I'm sure he is near my apartment somewhere or one of the neighbours have him. Please can we go look just for twenty minutes. He's only a baby and I'm worried he is hurt"

"That's ok with me. Christian?" I turn to look at him and take his hand.

"We can go look but I am allergic to dogs so you will have to hand it over to Miss Anderson if you find it" he tells her and then walks out pulling me with him. Before I leave the room I see Ellie's expression and she is utterly devastated. Christian hates dogs. The kids have asked for years but he has always said he was allergic. I don't think he is because Grace and Carrick have a dog and he is fine with her.

We follow Carmellas red car in the SUV and the whole ride over to Ellie's old apartment I beg Christian to let her keep the dog but he won't budge.

We drive into an area that is really run down and I look on in shock as I see three young girls who are clearly hookers, tout for business. They can't be any older than 20. We pull up out side of a apartment tower and we get out of the car and walk towards Ellie and Carmella.

Ellie starts hollering and whistling for Champ while Carmella starts looking behind some dumpsters. I start to look but Christian takes my hand and won't let me move. The area we are in has him on edge. We all look up when someone calls Ellie's name and I see a young man who has tattoos over his face holding the smallest dog I have ever seen in the palm of his hands.

Ellie squeals and runs to him, wincing as she does, and takes the dog, kissing it a dozen times and telling the man thank you. She walks back over to us all and Carmella strokes the dogs head.

Ellie has tears running down her face as she hands the dog over and it's making me tear up. God Christian can be such an asshole sometimes.

"I will look after him Ellie I promise." Carmella tells her as she gently wipes the tears from the teenagers face.

"Remember he doesn't like the dark so leave a light on and don't feed him bacon because he gets sick. If you walk him more than 100 feet he just gives up and belly flops on the ground so don't go far and he likes it when...when him scratch his belly" she chokes out.

I can't watch anymore. I say good bye to Carmella and then go sit in the SUV. Christian and Luke follow me and I raise an eyebrow when Luke sits in the back row leaving the passenger side open.

"I thought Miss Grey would be more comfortable riding shotgun, ma'am" Luke tells me and it makes sense.

"You will address her as Ellie, Sawyer. Not Miss Grey" Christian tells him and then starts tapping away on his phone.

I scowl at him and watch out the window as Carmella and Ellie say a tearful good bye. Ellie kisses the puppy again and I watch as Taylor leads her over to the SUV and opens the passenger door for her where she gets in and puts her belt on. She draws her knees up and softly cries into her hands. It has started raining outside and i wonder who is shedding the most water, the heavens or Ellie.

Taylor gets in and like all those years ago with me, he hands her his handkerchief.

"Than...thank you" she stutters as we drive away. The car is silent but for her sniffles and for the millionth time today, my heart breaks for her. We get about a block away when Christian speaks.

"Taylor stop the car" Taylor pulls over and before any of us can speak Christian gets out I the pouring rain. I smile because I know what he is doing.

5 minutes later he gets back in, soaked to the skin, with the puppy tucked in his coat. He passes him over to the front of the car to Ellie who now has a massive smile on her face as she takes the puppy and kisses it's tiny head.

"Thank you" she tells him with so much gratitude in her voice.

"If he pees in my house just once he is gone, understood?" He tells her sternly

"Yes Mr Grey, I understand"

She turns back around to face the front and tucks the puppy in to the front of her coat and then pulls the zipper up so all you can see are his front paws and his head. It's the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

I look At Christian and he is watching her intently. I lean over and kiss him softly on his ear.

"You did good Mr Grey"

It may take some time but just like when we were dating, it is taking Christian longer to realise what the rest of us can all ready see.

He loves her already. He just won't admit it yet.


	5. Smokey the little bandit

**HI EVERYONE HAPPY MONDAY.**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE OUT BY THE WEEKEND.**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTEREST, LINK IS ON MY PAGE.**

**I ALWAYS RECOMMEND STORIES SO MY RECOMMENDATION THIS WEEK IS**

** 21 Shades Of Grey by Hukunamatata17. Christian is with another girl for the first few chapters but only while they are in school. but trust me, you will love it. its on my favs list if you need the link.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

**THANSK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV, ON THE GEH JET, SEATTLE BOUND**.

I grip Christians hand tightly as I feel the jet go airborne. I have always hated take offs and landings. Once we get in the air I am fine but I always break out in a cold sweat at the beginning and end.

Christian and I are sat on the front seats that face the big screen TV where Christian is watching some report about the stock market. To our left Luke and Jason are sat facing each other and on the table in front of them is a chess board. Taylor is a notoriously good player and in 14 years the only person I have seen beat him is Grace. I watch with a smile on my face as Sawyer starts quietly swearing as Taylor takes yet another of his pieces.

I look behind us on the opposit side of the aisle where Ellie is reclined in her seat fast asleep which Champ asleep on her chest. As soon as we got on she took the first seat she came to, buckled up and then fell asleep before we had even taken off. I wonder when the last time she had a good nights sleep was? Or a good meal for that matter? She's not thin by any means but she could do with a little more meat on her bones. I study her face in depth now and the bruises have turned more and more black as the day has gone on. I forgot to ask Carmella about them but I make a mental note to call her when we land and find out who in the hell did this to her.

We all noticed that when Ellie was climbing the stairs of the jet, she had to stop half way and take a big breath. When she started walking again she was holding her side and gritting her teeth. It's obviously she is in a lot of pain but I haven't heard her complain once. Perhaps when we get home we could phone Grace to come over to check her out...but we have to tell her first.

We have decided to tell the children when we get home and then call the rest of the family over. I think it will be better to do it face to face instead of on the phone. The only one who we won't be able to tell right away is Mia because she has gone to Napa Valley with some friends and Olivia.

I know that the family will be in shock but they will welcome Ellie with open arms. The only person I can see having a problem with Ellie, is Phoebe. She is the ultimate daddy's girl and she may feel like her territory is being stamped upon. I will try my hardest to pave the way for a firm friendship between them but it might take a bit of time. I'm not above bribery though. Phoebe keeps talking about wanting an aquarium built into her bedroom wall. She saw something similar on a movie she was watching and now it's her number one must have. If I have to build it with my own two hands for her to be nice to Ellie I will.

When Stephen tells us we can take our belts off I stand up and grab a blanket and drape it across Ellie. Her clothes are slightly damp from the earlier downpour and I don't want her getting cold. She looks so peaceful in her sleep and I can't help dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. When I walk back I see that Christian has been watching me.

"You ok?" I ask him as I snuggle In to his side

"Yeah I'm ok. You're amazing Anastasia and I don't think I tell you that enough"

"Thank you Mr Grey, you're pretty amazing yourself" he looks uncomfortable when I say this which is unusual because over the last few years he has learned to take a complement. Before I can say anything else Stephen tells us to buckle up because we will be hitting a bit of turbulence. The plane starts to rock pretty badly and I grip Christians hand. I turn around to check Ellie just as she wakes up because the plane drops. She immediately grabs her side and gasps. The looks of pain on her face scares me. She has gone white as a sheet and her teeth are clenched.

"Ellie!" I start to unbuckle my belt but Christian stops me.

"No Ana leave your belt on" he takes his own belt off and grabs hold of the seats as he walks towards her. On seeing Christian get up Jason follows him. Well if he can get up so can I. I unbuckle my belt and grab hold of the backs of the seats to I don't get thrown down by the turbulence. It seems to be dying down but I can see the anger on Christians face when he sees me right next to him.

I get down on my knees beside Ellie's chair and Christian grips my shoulder to steady me and make sure I don't fall.

"Ellie sweetheart tell me what's wrong"

"It's my ribs" she's gasps out. I take Champ off of her chest and hand him to Jason who looks at the little dog like it's a bomb.

"Sweetheart as soon as the plane levels out I am going to take a quick look at your ribs ok? I may not be able to do anything but I did take a couple of first aid courses. As soon as we land we will take you to the hospital ok?"

"I...I'll be ok...it's just a couple of twinges" if she wasn't gasping for breath as she says it I might believe her.

It takes another ten minutes for it to be safe for me to unbuckle her and lead her over to one of the sofas we have at the back of the jet and help her lay down. During the ten minutes when she had to stay buckled up incase she did more damage to herself, I held her hand. At first she looked at our joined hands with a slight frown but as soon as the next twinge came she griped it tight. Christian has hovering over the both of us with out saying anything but every time she screwed her face up in pain he had to turn his head.

"I'm going to roll your top up so I can get a good look ok?" I ask he and she nods her head and then lays back and drapes her hand over her eyes. I gently roll up her top, stopping just under her bra when I gasp.

Her compleat left side from the top of her rib cage to her waist line is black and blue and on her stomach I can clearly see the tread print of a very big shoe imprinted out in a purplish bruise. I clamp my hand over my mouth in an effort to keep my self from crying.

"Oh my god. Ellie what happened to you?" I ask her but she just shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's not a big deal, they will be healed in a few days" she tries to dismiss it and sit up but the furious growl from Christians stops her.

"Sit Down!" He tells her and then goes to the front of the jet and comes back with a packet of pain pills and a bottle of water. He takes out two capsules and hands them to her and then opens the water.

"Take them. When we land we will go to the emergency room and get your ribs strapped. The pills should help until we land" it's the most gentle he has spoken to her.

"Thanks" she takes the pills and swallows them.

"Now. Tell me who the FUCK did this to you" he gives her a look that would make most men faint but she just gives the exact same look back at him.

"It doesn't matter" she mumbles

"It does matter! now I'm not going to ask you again, who did that to you?" He crosses his arms over his chest and I can tell from the way he is standing that he won't drop this.

"He won't drop it Ellie so you may as well tell him" I tell her while rubbing her arm. She doesn't seem to mind me doing this but she still looks down a bit perplexed at what I'm doing. She sighs and then lays back covering her eyes with her arm.

"It was the guy at the home called Johnson" she says his name with so much hate in her voice I flinch.

"Why did he do it to you?" Christians asks her with a soft voice.

"Because he didn't like hearing the word No"

"What do you mean?...did he..." Christian can't get the words out and I can see the fear in his eyes.

"No he didn't get the chance to touch me. He came on to me, I said no, he got mad and hit me across the face. When I hit the floor he kicked me a couple of times and when I called him a mother fu...ummm, when I called him some names he stamped on me, End of story. There is nothing you can do anyways because that's not how it works"

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She takes her arm off of her eyes and looks at me with a sad smile.

"Because Mrs Grey in places like that if the victim speaks up, 9 out of 10 times the victim gets ripped apart and by the end of it, they look like the bad guy. If a complaint gets made about Johnson then all that will happen is a lot of paperwork and he will get a slap on the wrist and the next time a kid upsets him he will just hit that little bit harder and the next kid might not be as lucky to just get away with a couple of cracked rips and a split lip. It's just the way the system works" she says it like it's the way of the world. What the hell? What has happened to her in the past for her to think that it's normal for a grown man to wail on a teenage girl.

"That may be the way the system works but that's not the way I work" Christian tells her and then walks to the front of the jet where we watch him start talking rapidly to Taylor and Sawyer. He stops talking when he looks down at Sawyer then he pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers and points to Ellie.

I can't help the giggle that comes form me when I see why Christian stopped talking. Sawyer has Champ dangling out the front of his suit jacked the way that Ellie holds him. He walks to us and then gently places him in Ellie's hands

"Here you go Ellie" he says kindly

"Thank you Mr...?"

"It's Sawyer but you can call me Luke and the big ugly one over there is Taylor" he grins and Ellie smiles. He walks back down to the front and takes his seat next to Taylor as Christian fires off instructions.

I help Ellie sit up and she winces again.

"The pills are kicking in so it doesn't hurt that bad Mrs Grey"

"Call me Ana...so...how did you get this little fellow?" I ask as I scratch his tiny ears. God he is a cute little thing.

"I saved him from drowning in a river. I was walking over the bridge and when I looked down he was trying his hardest to swim to the side. I jumped in and saved him and that's when I named him Champ because he's a little fighter" she smiles and snuggles him closer.

"He sure is a cutie pie" I say as I scratch his belly "when I was about 9 my dad Ray got me a Jack Russell called Lucky. I loved that dog but when my mom Remarried we moved to Texas and I had to leave Lucky behind. Broke my heart to give that dog up. I'm glad that Christian went back for him"

"Yeah me too. Um...is he really allergic?" She asks and I can see it in her eyes that she wants to know everything about Christian.

"I dont think so" I shrug "His parents Carrick and Grace have a black lab and he seems fine with her it's just he likes his home to be pristine and dogs can be messy"

"I promise Champ is house broken and I won't let him out of my room if it bothers Mr Grey, I'll do anything to be able to keep him"

"Sweetie trust me, the dog isn't going anywhere. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"I would kill for a coffee"

"Coming right up" I walk to the back of the plane where there is a small galley kitchen and start to make a pot of coffee. We used to have a stewardess but when it's just Christian and myself we like to have our privacy without someone hovering. I know Christian uses one when he is on his business trips though. Heaven forbid he should make his own coffee. He has come a long way during our marriage but basic kitchen skills are still a mystery to him.

I pour the three guys a coffee and make up a small tray with sugar, cream and milk for Ellie because I'm not sure how she takes it. I also put a couple of magazines for her to read next to her mug. I place the tray on the side table and watch with interest as she pours in milk and then two sugars. Exactly like Christian takes it.

The longer I watch her drink her coffee and flick through the magazine while absentmindedly stroking Champs head the more I see bits of Christian in her. The way she frowns when she reads something she finds interesting. The way she raises her eyebrow when she reads something she doesn't agree with and even the way she is tapping her foot. He may not have raised her but he can't deny her.

I think back to what little I remember of Lelia and I recall she had a husband who she left and then a boyfriend who died just before she went psycho in Seattle. Has Ellie ever had a father figure? Or was it just her and her mom. I would love to dive in and ask her all the questions I have in my head but I think it would spook her and she would close up. Slow and steady, that's the way to do it.

A few hours later we land at SeaTac and just like when we left New York, it's raining. I grab my purse and Christians hand and head out of the jet. Ellie is right behind us carrying her rucksack but before she can step off the plane Taylor takes if from her and holds her to his side to shield her from the rain. We walk as fast as possible to the SUV that Ryan has come to pick us up in and just like in New York Ellie gets in the passenger side. One of the guys must have texted Ryan because instead of heading to the house he heads straight for the hospital.

Christian has been tapping away on his phone for over an hour now and I watch fascinated as his whole face lights up when he gets a text message. He is quick to hide his emotion and tucks the phone away in his pocket.

"Mr Michael Johnson is now a former employee of Hudson View Social Services and as it currently stands he won't work on the east coast ever again and by morning he won't find work anywhere in the US...pretty sure he will never father children from this point forward either" he says nonchalantly and then proceeds to look out of the window but I can see his smirk in the reflection of the window. I lean up and kiss his neck softly just as Ellie pipes up.

"Did you have him wacked?" She asks causing Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer to laugh.

"No I did not have him wacked. But I killed his career" Christian tells her politely.

"Shame. I would have had him wacked" Ellie shrugs and a smile pulls at Christians lips.

We pull up out side of the hospital and I help Ellie get out of the car. Ryan goes to park and has been put on puppy duty by Christian but Taylor and Luke come with us walking either side of Ellie. I thought we would go straight to the emergency department but we are walking towards where Grace works. I guess Christian wants her to see to Ellie and no one else, but first we have to break the news that she has another grandchild.

We come to the waiting room right outside of Graces office and Christian tells the guys to wait with Ellie. He takes my hand and we knock on Graces door and we hear her say come in. We open the door and her face lights up.

"Christian, Ana what a pleasant surprise" Christian leans down and kisses her cheek and I give her a hug. We take a seat around her desk and she sits in her desk chair. Graces office is filled with pictures of some of the kids she has treated over the years but what takes pride of place is the massive family picture she has hanging behind her desk. It was taken last year and it is of the whole family outside of the front of Grace and Carricks house. It's a beautiful picture and I have one on my wall at Grey Publishing.

"As I don't see any injuries on either of you and I know that the children are fine at Elliot and Kate's, I take it this visit is not to seek my medial expertise?" She smiles and I look at Christian who looks a little pale.

"Actually mother it is your medial expertise we need but...I need to tell you a little about the person we need you to treat first" he tells her and I take his hand.

"Christian, honey you look scared to death what's wrong?" Grace asks and I hear the panic in her voice.

"Before I begin I want you to know that Ana has fully taken this on board and I hope you will too. It will only be for two months and then everything goes back to normal" I scowl at him when he says this. He needs to get his head in the game and stop looking at this as a temporary thing.

"Darling boy, just tell me"

"As you know before I met Ana I was closed off and didn't date anyone. I know you all assumed I was celibate or gay and as you know now, I was neither." Christian looks down in shame as he thinks back to the night of our engagement party and all the crap that came out about Elena Lincoln. Thankfully Grace doesn't know the type of sex they were involved in, only that they had an affair.

"During the time after Elena and before Ana, I had a number of encounters with various different women. To me it was just sex. I know that sounds harsh but before Anastasia came in to my life that was all I wanted from my partners. One of the women was called Lelia Williams and a few days back a lady came to Grey House who informed us that she had a heart attack and died in New York" Christian clears his throat and then takes a big breath.

"Mother...Miss Williams had a daughter and after a DNA test it was confirmed that I am her biological father" Grace gasps and holds her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my...I ...how old is she? What's her name?"

"She is 16 and her name is Ellie...short for Ella" Christian mumbles the last part and once again looks down.

"You said her mother had died, where is she? Who is looking after her?" Grace has now leaned forward on her desk and has her eyes bored into him.

"She's out in the waiting room. She had to spend a few days under the care of social services and one of the workers.." He grits his teeth in anger while he's trying to tell her "one of the workers slapped her about and kicked her ribs in. And as for who is looking after her, Ana and I will be for the next 8 weeks" he tells her and again I roll my eyes. Eight weeks my ass.

"What do you mean for the next 8 weeks? What happens after that?" Ha! Christian is about to have his ass handed to him.

"Mother she made no bones about the fact that she doesn't want to be here and I feel that it may be better for everyone concerned if she went back to New York as soon as possible. I will of course make sure that she is set up financially and has everything she needs. She is a troubled young girl mother and I..."

"Stop! You stop right there young man. May I remind you that YOU were a troubled young man and not once did I turn my back on you and you don't have a single drop of my blood in your veins. That girl needs you Christian and if you send her back to New York then you are not the son I raised! Now, take me to my granddaughter" she stands and heads to the door leaving Christian with a look of shame on his face.

"Let's go Mr Grey" I take his hand and we walk out just as Grace rounds the corner and spots Ellie. She stops dead in her tracks and gasps.

"My god it's like looking at Phoebe" she says.

I take Grace by the arm and lead her over to Ellie who is currently making Taylor laugh over so thing she is telling him.

"Ellie, this is Grace she is going to have a look at you. She is also Christians mom" I tell her and her eyes go wide. She stands up holding her side and holds her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Dr Grey" she says politely but Grace ignores her hand and gives her a hug. I see Ellie stiffens little and then relax.

"Darling girl call me Grace, or grandma what ever you feel more comfortable with" Grace tells her sweetly

"Um ok, Grace" she mumbles and then looks at Christian before quickly looking down

"Now let's get you in to the exam room and take a look at you" Grace leads her by the arm and I follow her. Knowing that she will have to take her top off Christian stays out side the room.

"Ok just hop up here and remove your top. Christian said it was your ribs? Do you have any trouble breathing at all?" Grace asks her just as she try's to pull her top off but because of her ribs she can't hold her arms above her head so I step forward and help her get it over her head. Seeing the full damage makes me want to fly back to New York and kill that mother fucker! Ellie was right, we should have had him wacked.

When Grace turns around and sees the bruise she gasps.

"Dear god! I hope Christian knows who did this?" Grace looks at me and I nod.

"Honey I think we need to get you down to x-Ray. If you haven't broken anything I will be shocked. Does it hurt anywhere else apart from the obvious?"

"Um no. Only my ribs. My stomach hurt this morning but it's ok now" Ellie says and she starts fiddling with her fingers again.

"Ok sweetie well I will get you down to X-Ray and have a look. Unfortunately there isn't a lot we can do for ribs but I will strap you up and give you some pain relief, ok?"

"Mr Grey gave me some Tylenol on the flight and I would prefer to stick to them instead of prescription pills" Ellie mumbles and blushes slightly.

"I have to ask, why do you not want the prescription?" Grace asks her nicely but I know that her instincts have kicked in. Normally when a patient turns down the drugs it's because there has been a problem with them in the past.

"I know what you are both thinking and I'm not a recovering addict. My mom had a back problem and she got hooked pretty fast on the pain killers. I hate drugs so I would rather not risk the prescription and just stick to the mild stuff just incase"

"Ok well then that is your choice. I will prescribe some pain relieving jel that you can rub in and it will also help the bruises clear up faster"

An hour later and Ellie now has a massive stretchy bandage around her ribs to keep her posture so her ribs heal quickly. She had 2 broken ribs and one hairline fracture. When Grace told Christian the anger that flashed across his face made me feel momentarily sorry for Johnson but taht quickly passed when I saw the breaks in her x-Ray picture.

Christian reels off a hundred questions to Grace about what Ellie should do and not do during the time she is recovering. She has to take it easy and she isn't allowed to do any heavy lifting and if she still has them strapped by the time she starts school she is excused from Gym.

Christian pulled Grace to the side and asked her to not tell anyone about Ellie yet. She said that she would not keep it from Carrick but she would let Christian tell Mia and Elliott in his own time. We say our good byes and Grace gives Ellie her cell phone number and tell her to call her if she has any more pain.

All in all Grace took it well and I know with her on my side that Christian will forget about this 8 weeks nonsense.

It's after ten at night by the time we get back to the house meaning that the kids will be asleep so we will sit them down and tell them about Ellie in the morning. When we pull up to our gates and Taylor taps the code in, I see Ellie frown because she can't see the house yet. When the house does come in to view her jaw drops.

"Holy fuck! you people live at Buckingham palace?"

"Language young lady!" Christian snaps at her.

"Sorry...but seriously how many people live here? This place is bigger than my whole block!"

"It's just us and security. Taylor is married to our housekeeper Gail and they have their own apartment over the garage" I point out the window to the 8 car garage that sits to the left side of the house "and Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds live in the staff quarters that are at the back of the house"

"Are you guys in the mafia?" She asks with such a straight face that I starts giggling.

"No we are not in the mafia. Are you in the mafia? After all you were the one who said you would have had him wacked" I tease her and she laughs for the first time since we met and I see Christian look up at her.

"No I'm not in the mafia. Wish I was though, their cars are dope" she tells me as our car pulls up by our front door.

"You like cars?"

"I guess" she shrugs "I knew this guy in New York who owned a chop sho...umm a garage and he had a Aston Martin which he used to let me drive"

"Was it his Aston?" Christian asks her with a Raised eyebrow.

"Until the police took it off of him it was" she smirks and Christian scowls.

We get out and Christian grabs her bag and her guitar case and opens the door while Ellie tucks Champ into her coat. Her eyes are everywhere when we get in the lobby and it reminds me of the first time I saw Escala. Our entrance is all white marble and it has a double staircase right in front of the door. We have one of the original chandlers hanging from the roof and on the walls are different black and white pictures of the children. Ellie studies each one as we take our coats off but I notice that she lingers a little longer on the picture of Christian with Phoebe and Bella on his lap.

"Do you want something to eat or do you just want to go to bed?" I ask her

"I'm pretty beat Mrs Grey so bed sounds like heaven right now"

"Ok then follow me and I will show you to your room and Ellie, please call me Ana" I tell her with a smile. I grab her bags and case and lead her up the stairs towards the East wing of the house. While Christian goes towards the kitchen.

When we Were having the house renovated just after we got married, I designed this guest suite with Ray in mind. It has a living room and small kitchen and the bedroom is on the second floor but it's all open plan so if she was sitting on the end of her bed she can look down and see the living room. The view from this room is probably second only to the master suite.

"Your bathroom is through that door and I know that Gail has stocked your fridge. There is an intercom system and if you press 1 you will go through to mine and Christians room and if you press 9 you go through to security" I place her bag on the sofa just as Christian walks in with a sub sandwich and a can of soda.

"You need to eat with those pills" he tells her and places the food on the table. Ellie is stood at the window looking out across the sound and when she hears Christian she turns around.

"Thanks" she tells him and then fidgets with Champs ears. The only time she has made eye contact with him is when she glared at him but during normal conversation she looks anywhere but at him.

"Did Miss Anderson tell you my views on smoking in my home?" He asks her with a stern voice.

"She said not to do it in doors and that if I catch your house on fire I would go to jail and orange isn't my colour"

"I don't want you smoking full stop so hand over any cigarettes you have" he holds his hand out and I can actually see the moment when she changes from easy going girl to teenage terror.

"You're not having my smokes dude. I will go out of my mind with stress"

"You will hand over your smokes, dude, otherwise I will call one of my female security officers and I will have her strip search you and go through all your stuff"

"No" she folds her arms carefully as to not squash Champ and glares at him

"May I remind you that you are a guest in MY home and you are not old enough to smoke AND it can kill you!"

"Yeah, well so could falling down a well"

"Give. Me. Your. Smokes. Now!" He announces each word slowly so that she understands.

"No. This may be your home and I understand you don't want me smoking inside so I won't but you can't tell me what to do. If I want to smoke then that is my choice and as for me not being old enough I've smoked since I was 13 so it's a little to late for that lecture" the fury in Christians eyes would make a grown man flinch but Ellie just stares at him. He takes a couple of steps closer to her and gets right in her face.

"While you are under my roof you will obey my rules. I will not tolerate disrespect to me or my wife so you better get an attitude adjustment and get it fast. If you want to smoke and damage your health you go right ahead but if I catch you just once with a cigarette between your teeth I will make you eat it, do you understand Miss Williams?" She is unfazed by everything he says until he calls her Miss Williams.

I can see the look of hurt in her eyes but she is quick to cover it. I look at Christian and I can see that he regrets calling her that but he won't apologise. So far he has only addressed her as young lady. He hasn't called her Ellie, or Ella and he told Sawyer to call her Ellie and not Miss Grey. I'm not sure what his problem is with her name but it needs to be addressed. Her name is Grey, not Williams so he needs to get used to it.

"What ever you say Mr Grey" she grits out and Christian turns on his heel and leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

"Umm if you do smoke do it on the balcony and please be carful where you leave them with the children in the house" I tell her and she nods.

"Ok well then you are all set. Remember if you need anything to just press button number one" I really want to give her a hug right now but her posture is screaming stay away.

"Good night Ellie" I say as I walk to her door and open it.

"Night Mrs Grey...Mrs Grey?" She calls me and I turn just out side her door.

"Yes Ellie?"

She starts fiddling with her finger nails again and then looks up.

"Thank you" she tells me and then she looks away. She doesn't say what she is thanking me for but I can guess.

"You're more than welcome Sweetheart" I smile at her and for the briefest second she smiles back and then turns to look out the window again.

I walk over to our wing of the house and I find Christian stripped down to his boxers, pacing in our room.

"She's going to be the death of me Ana!" He tells me and I laugh.

"You're only saying that because you have met your match Mr Grey"

"She's a teenage girl Anastasia, she is hardly a match for me"

"Oh I don't know, I think watching the two of you adjust to each other will provide me with endless hours of entertainment"

"Get naked and join me in the hot tub and I will provide you with a few hours of free entertainment Mrs Grey" he winks at me and then opens our balcony doors where our hot tub sits on the deck.

I start to take off my clothes and just as I get down to my bra and panties he comes back in, swearing up a storm and he locks the doors.

"Whats wrong? I thought we were going to play in the hot tub?"

"Change of plans" he growls

"Why?"

"Because smokey the little bandit is standing on her balcony with enough smoke coming out of her that I thought half the house was in fire!" He shakes his head and starts muttering to himself.

Yep, I'm going to have a lot of entertainment with those two.


	6. The House On The Sound

**HI EVERYONE**

**I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER SOONER THAN I THOUGHT SO I THOUGHT I WOULD POST TODAY INSTEAD OF THE WEEKEND.**

**FOR PICTURES OF THE HOUSE GO TO MY PINTEREST, LINK ON MY PROFILE.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS A BIG TWIST. READ MY AUTORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT TO GUESS WHAT IT IS. ;) LETS SEE WHO HAS BEEN PAYING ATTENTION.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ELLIES POV, IN HER ROOM, THE HOUSE ON THE SOUND, SEATTLE**.

I wake when I feel something sniffing my ear. What the fuck? I quickly turn my head and find Champ trying to chew my ear.

"Morning Champ. Did you sleep as good as I did on this cloud?" This bed...I could die right now and be content that I spent the best night of my life, in this bed. The sheets must be made from the hairs from Angels heads. And the pillows? Like marshmallows. When I leave here I am taking these pillows with me. I slip out of the bed and kiss champs head and then take him out on the balcony so he can do his business. Some body must have called ahead and said that I had a dog because when I walked out here last night for a smoke I came across a little Wooden dogs house, a puppy litter box and a few squeak toys and food.

While Champ is exploring his surrounds I take a look at mine. I can see for miles out across what I assume is Lake Washington. The view is truly spectacular and beats watching hookers do the walk of shame which I used to do from my apartment window.

Even though my home in New York was a shit hole and this place is a palace, I'm home sick. Not so much for the apartment but for my routine. I am a creature of habit and I used to do the same thing every day. Wake up, walk Champ, feed Champ, feed me, shower, take Champ to the old lady that lived upstairs to look after, go to school, come home and get Champ, do homework, make a sandwich, put champ to bed in his puppy pen and then go to work for 5 hours. That reminds me, I need to find a job for the next few weeks. I had a job as a waitress at a small diner in New York. It was in the bad part of town and was ran by a guy called "big Vince" who used to pay me in cash.

I know things will be different in Seattle but I still want my independence. I've practically lived on my own for years because my mom would come and go and even when she was home she was always spaced out. She cleaned herself right up a couple of years back and for those six months, it was great. She came off the drugs and the drink and I actually had a mom for the first time in my life. Then She had a bad break up with this guy she was seeing and it was right back to square one.

I never blamed her for being off the rails though. She had a hard upbringing and I know she went through some pretty bad things when she was a teenager and then later when I was a toddler she was thrown in the looney bin. I was too little to remember it but I know I stayed with one of her friends who I met once when I was 10. I should probably try to get in touch with her actually and tell her about mom. I don't even know her last name but her first name was something like Susan or was it Sarah? No it was Susie, I think. She lives in Chicago which is where we lived before we moved back to Alabama.

I loved living in Alabama. We had a tiny house right on the river and we lived there for about three years before moving to New York. I got teased so much during the first year because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't lose my southern ascent. Even to this day when I get stressed, angry, tired or cranky the ascent just comes out of nowhere and I sound like a southerner.

I know my mom had some friends there so I might try to track them down too. I dont know why I want to do this, I just do. My mom never really had family because they all died when I was little. My mom has a sister who I have been trying to get a hold of since the day my mother died but last month I broke my phone that had all her details in and forgot to programme my new phone with her info. I roughly remember her number roughly but i keep getting it wrong so I have been trying different combos. I want to try and reach her before my "father" figures out who she is. When he does, he is going to go ape.

I bring Champ back inside and place him on the bed where he proceeds to bury himself under my pillow. I chuckle when he starts growling because he is annoyed that he can't get right under it.

I walk through to the kitchen part of this huge room and put on a pot of coffee. I look in the fridge and it is full of food. I have a hunt through and see that it is all healthy stuff. Not a chocolate bar in sight. I walk through to the living area and test out the comfy looking sofa. It must have been built the same time as the bed. It's like sitting on a cloud! I look around a bit more and am pleasantly surprised to find a big assed TV, an iMac computer and a docking station with an iPod connected to it. I scroll through the music and am pleasantly surprised with the selection. It has pop, R & B, dance, classical, rock and country. I love music and can't wait to try out the Acoustics in this room.

I try the door closest to the stairs to the upper floor and nearly drop to my knees. It's a closet and it's huge! It has a whole wall for shoes at the back and in the middle it has a massive console that has loads of drawers. God my clothes are going to look pathetic in here. I have like three pairs of jeans, five tops, a couple of shirts, three sets of bra and pantie combos and a grand total of three pairs of shoes. If I take up 1% of this space it will be a miracle.

I close the door and then open the door that Ana said was the bathroom. I was so tired last night I just dropped on the bed and fell asleep so I didn't even go in here.

"Holy fucking balls!" I say to myself as I look at the bathroom.

It's bigger than my whole apartment in New York! It has a freaking jacuzzi for gods sake! Oh I am going to be spending a lot of time in there! And the shower! You could fit like ten people in there.

I go to my bag and pull out some clean clothes and head back to the bathroom. I carefully unwrap my bandage and take a shower and nearly die from pleasure while in it. If I could bring the bed and the sofa into this shower I have the perfect room for ultimate comfort.

I dry myself off with a towel that I assume is made from kittens and rub in some of the pain relief jel that Grace gave me and throw on my clothes. I don't have anything fancy so I hope the Greys don't have dress code for walking around the house. I'm wearing black jeans with a black long sleeve top and a red short sleeve shirt that I leave open. I pair the whole out fit with my black Nike High tops and I'm finished.

I make myself a coffee and some toast for breakfast and feed Champ with some of the puppy food on the balcony and look at the price. This stuff was $60! These People have more money than sense.

I hear my phone beep and I smile when I see it's from Andy but then groan when I read what she has to say.

**GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD PERK YOUR DAY UP BY INFORMING YOU THAT YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ANKLE MONITOR IS NOW ACTIVATED AGAIN AND ITS THE SAME DEAL AS IN NY. NO LEAVING THE HOUSE BETWEEN 11pm AND 7am. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ELLA GREY. NOW THAT THE BORING WORK STUFF IS OUT THE WAY, HOWS SEATTLE?**

**THANKS FOR REMINDING ME ABOUT THE MONITOR BECAUSE I WAS PLANNING TO STEAL A CAR AND GO TO A ALL NIGHT RAVE TONIGHT. SEATTLE IS...RAINY. BTW DO YOU STILL HOOK UP WITH THAT LAWYER? THE GINGER ONE WHO YOU SAID WAS "RUSTY BLOND"**

**HE WAS BLOND! JUST REDDISH BLOND. AND NO WE DONT "HOOK UP" ANYMORE. WHY DO YOU ASK?**

**I NEED A LAWYER**

**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ALREADY? YOU HAVE BEEN THERE LESS THAN A DAY! HOW BAD IS IT?**

**CHILL OUT! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING. I WANT TO CHANGE MY LAST NAME TO WILLIAM'S**

**WHY?**

**BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT DADDY DEAREST CALLS ME. I DONT WANT TO HAVE HIS STUPID NAME ANYWAY BUT THEN AGAIN I DONT REALLY WANT WILLIAM'S EITHER. PERHAPS I WILL CHANGE IT TO VATOR. GET IT? ELLA VATOR**

**NO TO THE WILLIAM'S BUT I THINK VATOR IS COOL. HOW ARE YOU GETTING ON WITH THE GREYS?**

**IVE MET HIS MOM SHE SEEMS NICE. THEY TOOK ME TO THE HOSPITAL AND STRAPPED MY RIBS, 2 BROKE, 1 FRACTURE**

**DICKLESS BASTARD! I WAS THERE WHEN THEY FIRED HIM. HE BLAMED ME SO I KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS!**

**NICE ONE...ANDY WHAT DO I DO? IM SAT IN MY ROOM AND I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD LEAVE OR STAY PUT.**

**ELLIE LEAVE THE GOD DAMN ROOM! GO AND TALK TO THEM, HAVE BREAKFAST, READ THE PAPER, YOU ARE PART OF THE FAMILY NOW, GO ENJOY FAMILY TIME.**

**IM NOT PART OF THE FAMILY ANDY. IN 8 WEEKS I WILL BE BACK IN NYC. I MISS THE NOISE. ITS QUITE HERE. LIKE, HEAR A PIN DROP QUITE.**

**HONEY FOR ME, PLEASE TRY TO MAKE A GO OF IT.**

**OK...BUT I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME SOME PREPPY SNOB JUST BECAUSE I LIVE IN A MANSION NOW. IM STILL THE BAD ASS BITCH FROM BROOKLYN.**

**IF YOU SAY SO. GO GET EM KID. TALK TO YOU LATER**

**LATERS**.

I put my phone on the bed and unpack my clothes. It takes like 5 minutes. I take out the two picture I have already in frames and put them on my night stand. The first picture is of me and my mom when I was 13 during the time she was clean and sober. It was taken on a big rock in Central Park and in the back ground you can see all the tall buildings towering above the trees. We are both laughing in the picture and she has her arms wrapped around me from behind. I love this picture.

The second picture is of me when I was born and I am in my moms arms with my aunt looking down at me, stroking my hair. I open the drawer and place that photo face down. I don't want anybody finding it because there will be the mother of all shit storms if they do.

I take out my Guitar and start strumming the cords to the Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow song, Picture. It's one if my favourite songs and before I even know I'm doing it, I start singing the words

_Livin' my life in a slow hell _  
_Different girl every night at the hotel _  
_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days _  
_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky _  
_Wish I had a good girl to miss me _  
_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _  
_I put your picture away _  
_Sat down and cried today_  
_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her _  
_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today _  
_I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

_I called you last night in the hotel _  
_Everyone knows but they wont tell _  
_But their half hearted smiles tell me _  
_Somethin' just ain't right _  
_I been waitin' on you for a long time _  
_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine _  
_I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights _  
_I put your picture away _  
_I wonder where you been _  
_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _  
_I put your picture away _  
_I wonder where you been _  
_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _  
_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend_

_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay _  
_I was headed to church_

_I was off to drink you away_

_I thought about you for a long time _  
_Can't seem to get you off my mind _  
_I can't understand why we're living life this way_  
_I found your picture today _  
_I swear I'll change my ways _  
_I just called to say I want you to come back home _  
_I found your picture today _  
_I swear I'll change my ways _  
_I just called to say I want you to come back home _  
_I just called to say, I love you come back home_

I finish the last note and realise I have a furry little audience of one. I pick him up and scratch his belly.

"You're my number one fan, aren't you boy?" I kiss his head and pack my guitar away. I've always loved music and I taught myself to play guitar when I was about 5 And an old lady that lived above us in NY taught me a little piano. I'm no Stevie Wonder but I can play a little.

"Ok boy...I've procrastinated enough. Ready to meet the rest of the Fam? No me either" I tuck him into my shirt and do up a couple of buttons so he won't fall and leave the room.

I walk down a flight of stairs and hear voices coming from what I assume is the kitchen. I freeze when I hear my name.

"Her name is Ellie" Ana says.

"So if her last name is Grey that means she's related to us, right?" I hear a young boys voice who must be Teddy.

"Theodore remember when I told you how uncle Elliott, aunt Mia and myself were adopted and biologically we had different parents?" I hear Daddio say and he gets a rounds of "yes"

"Well biologically Ellie is my daughter but she's not moms daughter so that technically makes her your half sister" I gets little flutters in my belly when he says "My daughter" but I quickly get rid of them.

"So I have a big sister? I'm not your big girl anymore?" I hear a little girl start whining and it goes straight through me.

"Pheebs you will always be my big girl understand? Just because Ellie is going to be living with us for a little while doesn't mean that I love you any less or that you aren't still my big girl, ok?"

"Ok daddy"

"Kids we all need to be nice to Ellie ok. She is going through a tough time at the moment and we need to make her feel welcome. Teddy are you ok honey?"

"Yeah I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. So she is dad's daughter, but not your daughter, but she's our sister?"

"In a nutshell, yes you are correct, she my step daughter though. And she's really nice and do you all want to know the best bit? She has a puppy called Champ"

I hear two little girly squeals and the boy says "that's not fair dad! You won't let me have a dog but she gets one! I want a dog too and now you can't use the allergy excuse"

"He has a point Mr Grey"

"I am well aware, Mrs Grey...Ok Ok I give up we will get a dog of our own"

"Yeahhhh you are the best daddy in the whole wide world" I hear a smaller voice say.

I think now is about time I make my presence known so I walk into the kitchen where all three kids look wide eyed at me and then a little girl of about five runs towards me.

"Hi Lelly, I'm Bella and I'm five. My daddy says that we can get a doggie now cus you has a doggie, can I pet your doggie?" She is so fucking cute! She has brown hair and these big blue eyes.

"Um sure, here you go. He's called Champ and he likes it when you scratch his belly" I slowly hand her Champ afraid that she will drop him but as soon as she has him in her arms she holds him close and sits on the floor, giggling because Champ is licking her.

I smile down at her but when I look up my smile fades a little. The other little girl who is called Phoebe is glaring at me and the boy is looking at me like I came off the ship at Roswell.

"Um morning" I say to the room

"Morning sweetheart did you sleep well?" Ana asks me.

"Yeah that bed is like laying on a cloud" I smile.

"How are your ribs?" Christian, or as I call him in my head Daddio asks me.

"They are ok. Little sore but I'll cope" I shrug. I feel like a a freak stood in the middle of the room so I take a seat at the very end of the table as far away from The others as possible.

"Our house keeper is out this morning but I made pancakes and bacon. Here let me get you some" Ana goes to stand up but I stop her.

"It's ok Mrs Grey I had some toast in my room this morning" Daddio frowns at me from across the end of the table.

"In this house we eat a proper breakfast. Beside you need to eat so you can keep your strength up" I decide not to argue with him because I am pretty hungry.

Ana puts a massive plate of food in front of me and a coffee made just the way I like it.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Would you like a bit of the paper?"

"Um I'll take the entertainment section if it's free" I answer and Daddio hands me a few sheets from the paper he is reading.

I tuck into my meal but look up when I feel eyes on me. Teddy is trying to be discreet but he's not very good at hiding his interest with my black eye and split lip.

"What happened to your face " he asks me while frowning. He is like a mini Daddio. Same hair, same lips. The only thing different are his eyes which he gets from his mom.

"I was born with it" I shrug

"No I mean the black eye and puffy lip?" I see Daddio looking at me over the paper and he gives a little shake of the head. Message received. Must not tell junior that I was beat up by a man because I wouldn't fuck him.

"I was running for a bus and I tripped" I tell him

"Oh ok. I'm Teddy" he holds out his hand for me to shake and I take it.

"I'm Ellie"

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go. I have practice all day today. See ya" he heads out the kitchen after kissing Ana on the cheek. Well two down, one to go.  
I look at Phoebe who is still glaring at me.

"Hi" see I can extend the olive branch. She gets off her seat and walks around so she is stood right In front of me.

"Just so you know, that is my mommy and he is my daddy"

"I know"

"You can't have my daddy"

"I don't want him"

"Well good because you can't have him"

"Phoebe Grace that is enough" Ana tells hers sternly.

The little monster gives me what she thinks is a death stare and then Flounces out the room. Well isn't she just a darling little treat?

"Phoebe doesn't like change but she will come around. She has a major daddy crush and she thinks Christian is god" Ana tells me and then rolls her eyes.

"I am god Mrs Grey" Daddio smirks at her from the rim of his coffee cup causing her to roll her eyes again.

"Well I need to be going I have people to see and an empire to run, I'll be home by 6:00 to get ready to go to Bellevue" he gets up and then pulls Ana close to him and gives her a kiss. Not just a peck but a full on, with tongue, make your world spin, kiss. Gag!

"Ew" I shudder and Ana pulls away from him and giggles.

"Have a good day Mrs Grey" he slaps her ass and laughs as he collects his briefcase from the kitchen top. He puts his jacket on and looks at me over the table.

"I spoke to my assistant this morning and she has arranged for you to start Seattle Prep next Tuesday. Theodore, Phoebe and my brother Elliott's daughter Ava also attend there along with Sawyers son Tyson. Andrea has arranged for your uniform and supplies to be delivered later today" he takes out a piece of paper from his briefcase and gives it a quick scan.

"Anastasia and I also spoke to Miss Anderson this morning and she informed us that before your mother died that you had completed 52 hours of a 200 hour community service order" his jaw clenches a little when he says this "seeing as, somehow, Miss Anderson got you out of the remaining 148 hours you are no longer obliged to the state of New York"

"Excellent!" I actually rub my hands together in glee.

I hated my community service because they made me pick up trash in Central Park in a bright orange vest. It's not even my fault that I got arrested that night and if it wasn't for Andy, I would have been doing a 2 year stretch in Juvy right about now.

My so called "friend" Marcus asked me to drive his friends car up to the Hampton's to a party and he said I could join the party when I got there and that I could catch a lift with him back to the city the following day. What he didn't tell me was that his friend had stolen the car the night before from Connecticut. I was pulled over by the police before I even left the city limits. The only thing that saved me was the fact that I was with Andy during the time the car was actually stolen so instead of getting charged with grand theft auto I was charged with handling stolen goods. That's why I'm on the stupid tag. Well I guess it's better than Juvy. Everything is better than Juvy.

"I don't know why you are rubbing your hands together because you will still be doing the remaining 148 hours but instead of picking up trash in Central Park you will be working at Grey House" he tells me and crosses his arms across his chest. Ana has a small smile on her face and she stands beside him and rubs his arm.

"What's Grey House? Is this it?" I gesture at my surroundings.

"No, Grey House is my office building downtown where I run GEH and Ana runs Grey Publishing. We recently bought the two buildings on either side due to an expansion. All GEH files are stored on hard copy and flash drives but from next year it will just be flash drives so it will be your job to check that each paper file is backed up on our system and then shred it. I will set you up with a small office and you will come directly after school each day and stay there until either Ana or I come home as we will be your lift. When you get home you will have dinner and then do your homework. You will be in your room every night by 11pm and you are not to leave your room until 7am the next morning because of your tag"

"So basically I'm your prisoner?!" What the fuck! He can't tell me what to do! He's not my fath...well he is, but that still doesn't give him the right to boss me around.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time, bandit" he smirks at me and I would give anything to slap it off his face.

"Bandit? And there is no way I can compleat 148 hours in 8 weeks if I have to go to school too!" He shuffles around a bit on his feet and then looks back up to me.

"If it takes you longer than 8 weeks then it takes you longer. If my estimations are correct it will take you to about New Years" excuse me? New Years! I don't think so.

"You may have to alter you plans for New Years because in 55 days I plan to be on a plane back to New York" I say it politely but his face hardens and Ana's face falls.

Damn it, I don't like disappointing her but why would she want me to stick around? I'm only going to fuck up sooner or later and then they will probably have me on a plane so fast my head will spin.

"As you wish" is all he says and then He bends down and kisses Ana's cheek. He walks around and picks up Bella giving her a big hug and kiss and then he walks out the kitchen without looking at me and leaves the house. Ana sips her tea and gives me a sad smile.

"Soooo...you're getting a dog?" I try to get the sad look off of her face and make her smile again. I like her smile. My topic works because her whole face lights up.

"Yes we are. Christian and I discussed it last night and he finally gave in. We are going to go as a family tomorrow morning to the animal shelter and pick one" she tells me and then smiles fondly at Bella who is giggling like mad because Champ is jumping on her.

I guess I could work on some songs tomorrow morning while they are all gone or take a walk around the Neighbourhood. I'm sure I can find something to amuse myself with for a few hours.

"Are you finished with your breakfast? If you are I'll give you a tour of the property"

"Yeah sure. Best pancakes I think I've ever had" it's not a lie, they were off the charts good.

"Bella honey, I am going to show Ellie the house, do you want to come with us or stay here with Champ?"

"I come to mommy. Here you go Lelly" she very carefully hands me Champ and I tuck him into my shirt.

"Thank you Bella. Champ likes you because he normally doesn't go with just anybody" I smile at her and her face lights up. God she's cute!

"He likes me? Really?" She beams

"Yep, actually if you want, after you come home from school you can look after him for me while I go to work for your mommy and your daddy"

"Did you hear that mommy? I gets to look after Champs!" She starts jumping up and down and I can't help it, I ruffle her hair.

We start our tour in the family room which has a wall of glass over looking the back yard. To the left of the room is a big fire place with one of the biggest TVs I have ever seen! It is all cream and browns with soft leather couches and a glass table with matching leather chairs.

We go to the lower level basement where Ana shows me the home movie theatre that has a big screen and rows of leather lazy boys. I can see myself spending a lot of time in here. I love old movies.

Our next stop is the home gym which has every bit of gym equipment known to man. My jaw almost dislocates when she opens a small door to the right and it opens out to a indoor basketball court! A freaking basketball court. In their house!

Next is the games room which has a built in bar, pool table, air hockey, arcade games, card table and a 2 lane bowling ally. And this is in their freaking basement! There is also a wine room that you have to have a code to get in to because according to Ana, Daddio has some really expensive bottles of hooch.

Bella leaves us as we walk past the family room because SpongeBob has started. I love SpongeBob but I don't want to seem like a child if I stop and watch so I dutifully follow Ana up the stairs. She shows me all the guest rooms and then Teddy's room which is awesome. It is sports themed and it has a den of sorts above the bed. Bella's room is pink. Lots of pink with princess crowns on the walls.

We come to the door on the end and Ana taps and I hear Phoebe say come in. Her room is purple and she is on her bed using an iPad.

"Hey Pheebs, I'm just giving Ellie a tour of the house" Ana says cheerfully but the little terror once again, glares at me.

"You can't have my room!"

"I don't want your room"

"good because you can't have it anyway!"

She folds her arms across her chest and her glare deepens. In my head I am using the force to pop her head!

"Phoebe, baby girl, be nice" Ana warns her

"Sorry mom...do I still get my fish wall?" She asks with these big puppy dog eyes. Lord spare me!

"If you apologise to Ellie and be a good girl, we will see what Santa brings you" Ana tells her and the demon child from the fiery pits of hell looks at me.

"I'm sorry Ellie" she says but she's not sorry, she just wants the fish wall, whatever the fuck that is?

"It's ok, little dude"

"I'm not your dude!" She raises her eyebrow just like Daddio and it makes me laugh.

"As you can see Phoebe is her fathers daughter" Ana rolls her eyes and then kisses Phoebes forehead.

"We are going to Bellevue tonight to have dinner so make sure your chores are done before we leave, ok?"

"Ok mom"

We leave her room and head down the mile long hall way towards what I assume is the master suite.

"You make your kids do chores?" I ask her because it seems a bit odd that the children of billionaires do chores like regular folks, don't they have like maids and servants?

"Yes we make the children chip in. Just because they are privileged doesn't mean they don't have to pull there own weight. Teddy cuts the backyard each week and sweeps the garage, Phoebe is in charge of watering all the house plants and making sure all the bathrooms are stocked up and Bella, well Bella takes it up on herself to always make sure my makeup is working, which reminds me, you may want to keep yours on a high up shelf, she likes to experiment"

"thanks for the tip"

She shows me around the master suite which is like the size of three regular apartments. She tells me that I must always knock and wait for an answer to come In to their room. Like I'm going to walk in unannounced and risk seeing them doing the nasty.

We go back down to the ground floor and walk into Daddios study. It's very masculine and it has a big desk with a leather chair. On the walls he has three massive pictures of Ana and underneath, smaller pictures of the three kids. Right opposite his desk on the wall is a picture that was taken on their wedding day. They look happy. Well they are happy, from what I have seen.

Right next to his study is Ana's office which is also the library. Floor to ceilings shelves are filled with what looks like thousands of books.

"Wow this is a great room" I say in awe as I look at the book spines.

"Books are my passion and when we moved In to this house Christian surprised me with it. I had no idea this room was even here so it was a great surprise"

The next door down the back hallway leads to the in door swimming pool and sauna.

"Use this when ever you want but make sure that you always lock it up because of the children. They aren't allowed in without an adult but we use it pretty much every day so we keep them at bay with requests"

We walk to the very last room at the end of the hall and Ana has a huge smile on her face.

"I thought I would leave this room to last because I think you will like it most"

"I dont think you will beat that library but go ahead"

She opens 2 big oak doors and I walk in and look around.

"Oh my holy motherfucking...Opps I mean, no I actually do mean oh my holy motherfucking god! Are you kidding me? Is this place real?"

"Language young lady, and yep, this place is real" she smiles at me and crosses her arms.

It's a music room but not like any music room I have ever seen before. On the wall in front of me is a wall that is filled with music posters and memorabilia. There is a bright red drum kit in one corner with two electric guitars and in the other corner is a recording booth! A freaking recording booth! But what takes pride of place right in the middle of the room is the white grand piano.

"This place is...wow I really don't have words!"

"I thought you might like it. The piano is Christians and the drums and guitars are Teddy's. The booth was in the house when we bought it and it's very rarely used so if you want to use it feel free. I don't know how to work it at all but I think Teddy knows so he can show you"

I walk around the room and trace my fingers over the posters. I notice that most of them are signed so I take my finger off, I don't want to rip them. When I get to the piano I lightly touch the keys in awe. I've never touched something worth as much money as this.

"Do you play?" Ana asks me and tilts her chin at the piano

"Um I do but not well. I'm like Hendrix on a guitar though" I smile and she walks over and picks up the blue guitar and hands it to me.

"Show me what you got"

"Are you sure? This thing must cost like ten grand!"

"I'm sure"

"Ok" I put the strap over my head and turn on the amplifiers. I check to make sure it's in tune and then let rip with a cover of the intro of Sweet Home Alabama. I get lost playing the cords and totally forget that Ana is watching. When the song ends I morph into the opening cords of Sweet Child Of Mine. When I finish I look up and Ana's face is one of pure shock.

"That was unbelievable! Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I taught myself from YouTube from when I was like 5. One of my moms friends in Alabama gave me my first guitar and I loved it from the first cord I ever played" I shrug.

"Perhaps you could help Teddy? He is having a bit of trouble learning his cords"

"Yeah sure" I'm sure I can teach the little man a few songs.

I spend most of the day walking around the property with Bella, she seems to have taken a shine to me and for once in my life I don't mind having company, she's a great kid and she is really good with Champ. Just after lunch she asks me to watch a movie with her and because I am keen to try out the TV in my room we watch it in there. We lay down on the amazing sofa and I flick through the movies until she decides on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I lay towards the back of the sofa and Bella curls up in front of me with Champ cradled against her.

I don't want to get attached to this little girl because I will only be here a few weeks but she is so damn cute it's hard to not become attached.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am being woken by Ana.

"Sorry we must have fallen asleep" I mumble and rub my eyes.

"You three look so cute together that I had to take a picture" she holds up a camera and smiles.

"Well we are pretty adorable" I giggle as I look down at Bella fast asleep on her back with champ asleep on her chest.

"Christian will be home soon so I thought I better wake you so you can get ready"

"Get ready for what?"

"We are having dinner at Bellevue tonight which is where Grace and her husband Carrick live and we will introduce you to the rest of the Grey family. But before that come down and meet our housekeep Gail. She is married to Taylor and she has been dying to meet you"

"Um Ana I don't have anything fancy to wear to dinner" I start to panic because I have nothing classy to wear.

"Honey I am wearing a pair of jeans and shirt over there, I promise you That you don't have to dress up to go to Graces place."

She smiles and then picks Bella up who falls straight back to sleep on her shoulder.

I pick champ up and kiss his head.

"you ready for this boy?...yeah me neither" I whisper as I leave my room and walk down the stairs.

No matter which way this plays out, I know tonight will change everything.

I just don't know if it will be for the better.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO IS IN THE PICTURE WHEN ELLIE WAS A BABY? OR WHY CHRISTIAN WILL GO APE? LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, SEE IF ANYONE HAS FIGURED IT OUT.**


	7. Making Bonds

**HI EVERYONE.**

**I LOVED SOME OF THE GUESSES FOR WHO THE AUNT WAS. MY TWO FAVOURITES WERE ROS'S WIFE GWEN AND ANDREA LOL.**

**LESS THAN FIVE PEOPLE IN ALMOST 60 REVIEWS GUESSED CORRECTLY AND 4 OF THEM GUESSED MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE THEY JUST COULD NOT PICK ONE**

**ONLY ONE, COUNT IT, ONE PERSON GUESSED CORRECTLY AND DIDNT PUT ON HER REVIEW "or it could be blah blah blah" SO TO THE GUEST CALLED ELIZABETH, WELL DONE.**

**THIS CHAPTER TELLS YOU WHO IT IS BUT HER CONVERSATION WITH ELLIE WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I KNOW SOME WILL SAY "christian would have known" "holes in your story" ECT ECT BUT WE ARE ONLY SEVEN CHAPTERS IN AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED. **

**CHECK OUT THE PINTEREST PAGE TO GET VISUALS OF MY CHARACTERS.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND BECAUSE I LOVED READING YOUR GUESSES IM GOING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X **

**ELLIES POV**

Does this little brat ever stop?

I am sat on the third row of seats in the back of a big black Escalade with Teddy next to me and Phoebe next to him and she has been glaring at me for twenty minutes! In front of me on the second row of seats are Ana, Bella and Daddio. Taylor is driving and Luke is ridding shotgun. Why they need two security people for a trip to grandmas is beyond me. Hmm I actually am on a trip to grandmas. Grace is Christians mom and he is my father. Even though he doesn't want to be, so that makes her my grandma. Weird.

I met Gail just before we left and she is great. She was a bit over the top in hugging me and saying how beautiful I am but I can already tell that she is a great person. She asked me what my favourite foods were and she laughed when I said Mac and Cheese but she wouldn't tell me why she found that funny. She about died when she saw Champ and she offered to look after him while we are at Graces. I tried to get out of coming but Ana insisted and I don't want to disappoint her, so here I am on the way to meet the rest of the family. Oh joy.

I feel little eyes boring into me and when I turn my head the she demon child from hell is once again glaring.

"What is your problem!" I hiss at her quietly because I don't want Ana or Daddio to hear me.

"You are!" She hisses back at me

"Why? What have I done to you now?"

"You took my seat!" She pouts. Oh lord give me patience because if you give me strength I'm going to choke the bitch.

"Well it's very comfortable, thank you" I smirk and it enrages her. Good. She quietly seethes for the rest of the journey but she doesn't rat me out for provoking her.

She is the only one, well apart from Daddios less than warm reception, that has not welcomed me with open arms.

Ana is great, Bella is a little sweetheart and Teddy is a cool little dude but her, she's a brat. I think it's best if I just try to stay out of her way for the next few weeks.

I like Taylor and Luke but I don't think Daddio likes them talking to me. When I walked out the door earlier Luke asked me how I was and when I said "Just Great" and rolled my eyes Luke laughed and ruffled my hair. I saw the look Daddio gave him and it wasn't pleasant.

I feel the car come to a stop and when I look out my window I see this big grey colonial style house which has black shutters. I un click my belt and step out just as Grace and a tall guy with salt and pepper hair walks out the front door. Grace makes a beeline for me and catches me off guard when she hugs me, Being carful not to hurt my ribs.

"Welcome to our home darling girl" she gives me a tender kiss on my forehead and I dont know why, but I want to cry. The tall guy walks over to me and also gives me a hug. When he pulls back he is beaming at me.

"It's wonderful to meet you Ellie" he says kindly

"Nice to meet you too Mr Grey" he chuckles when I address him as Mr Grey.

"No need for the formality my dear, call me Carrick or Grandpa, what ever makes you comfortable"

"Carrick it is then" I smile.

"Come on in and we will get to know each other a little before Elliott, Kate and Mia get here" he leads me towards the front door but not before Phoebe "accidentally" shoves past me. Little bitch!

**ELLIOTT'S POV**

"Yes Christian we are almost there, ok bye" I hang up from my brother and throw my phone Into the centre console. Christian has been calling me for the last half an hour saying we are late for dinner. He would be late too if he didn't have the dozens of staff making sure his life runs as smooth as possible.

"You ok Babe?" Kate asks me and then leans over and kisses my cheek.

She is still as beautiful today as she was the night I met her. Her long blond hair is slightly curled and she is wearing blue jeans and a red top which mould to her body like a second skin.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why Christian is on my ass about being late, it's not my fault that traffic is heavy"

"Yeah but it is your fault that you pulled me down on the kitchen floor and fucked the day lights out of me before we left which is why we hit the traffic, which is why we are late, so In conclusion, it's your fault" she smirks at me.

"Totally worth it. I love our kids but damn I like it when your parents take them away for the weekends. Makes fucking you whenever I want a hell of a lot easier" I wink at her and she laughs.

I love her so much that it hurts. When I think of the six months that we spent apart it drives me insane. It was just after our second daughter Mackenzie was born that things started to go pear shaped. I was trying to build Grey Construction, she was juggling a new born, a toddler and a promotion at work and we became like two ships that passed in the night. When we were together it was argument after argument about work, the kids, the house, the cooking, the dog or anything else that we could pick at each other. We went from having sex every chance we could get to zero. We didn't even sleep in the same bed because one or both of the kids slept with her Every night.

One day I came home to her crying on the sofa with her head in her hands saying she couldn't do it anymore. She took the girls and went to stay at her parents place. For four months we barely spoke to each other and if it wasn't to do with the kids, we didn't speak at all. It was getting to the point of me thinking we were going to get divorced so one night I went to a bar to drown my sorrows. I was almost a third of the way through a bottle of scotch when I heard her laugh. I thought I was going crazy but when I looked up I saw my wife laughing in a booth with a guy.

She looked so happy and I felt a pang of sadness because it should have been ME she was laughing with, ME who had brought her to a restaurant and ME who she should be going home with. I found out after that he was her new assistant and they were actually waiting for three other people from the paper but I went all caveman on her before they got there.

I saw red and marched over to her and without saying a word to her limp dicked date I dragged her out of there. She started calling me every single name under the sun but I just ignored her and threw her and me into a cab and told the driver my address. When we got back to the house I threw her over my shoulder and marched Up the stairs to our bedroom and threw her on the bed. She told me I was out of my mind if I thought she was going to fuck me but when I told her I didn't want that and I wanted to just talk, for the first time in her life she was speechless.

For over three hours we talked about our problems. We laughed, we cried and for the first time in a long time, we listened to each other. That night changed everything because we both said that together we were stronger and we could get through anything. That night we made love for the first time in over 11 months and after, we both just held each other and cried. We conceived our son that night and since then we have gone from strength to strength.

I can't imagine life without her or my kids and I will make damn sure that we never get to the point again where we are toxic for each other.

"Earth to Elliott!" Kate giggles pulling me from my musings

"I'm sorry what?"

"I was saying that we should skip coffer after the meal because I went to Victorias Secret today and I have a surprise for you"

"Is it red?" My ears perk up at this little bit of info.

"You will just have to wait and see big boy, actually I think that we should...is that Christian?" She stops what she is saying and points to my brother who is pacing up and down the road out side of my parents gate. I pull up beside him and buzz my window down.

"It's about fucking time!" He mutters and then gets in the back seat

"Bro, what the fuck?"

"Elliott just switch your engine off, I have something to tell you before you go in the house" I can see by his eyes that he is worried about this so I cut my engine and then turn in my seat so I can see his face. Kate does the same but she crosses her arms over her chest and gives him the stink eye. They have gotten better over the years but they still rub each other up the wrong way. Probally because they are like the same person.

"Ok lil bro hit me with it" he takes a big breath and then let's it out slowly.

"Before I tell you I want you to know, Katherine, that Ana has accepted it and so have mom and dad. Teddy and Bella are fine and I am sure Phoebe will come around"

"Christian Grey if you tell us you have cheated on Ana I will fucking castrate you!" Kate snarls.

"WHAT? No of course I haven't cheated on Ana! I never have and I never would and I'm insulted that you would even think that" Christian huffs "as I was saying this has come as a bit if a shock but...ok here goes...a few years before I met Ana I had a...relationship with a woman called Lelia. For me it was just sex and we broke up and she moved away...last week a woman came to my office and told Ana and myself that Lelia had died...the reason that I was informed of her death is because she had a child. A sixteen year old daughter called Ellie and after a DNA test it was confirmed that Ellie is mine. Ana and I went to New York and brought her back and she is now living with us. I stopped you out here because she is in the house and I didn't want you to be blindsided when you walk in"

Well fuck me. Christian has a fucking love child!

"Wait so you weren't gay?" Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth at the same time that Kate yells "Oh My God!"

We spend the next ten minutes with us grilling him before he finally tells me to just drive to the house. When we get out the car I walk like a zombie into the house and when I round the corner and clock eyes on her for the first time my breath is taken from my body. Jesus Christ it's like looking at Christian in a wig. She looks up when she spots me and Kate and gives me a small smile. That's all the encouragement I need to approach her. She stands up and I notice that she is tall.

"Hi you must be Ellie?" I hold my hand out to her and she takes it.

"What gave it away?" She says sarcastically but with humour and it makes me laugh. I like her.

"Process of elimination. I hear you are from New York, Yankees fan?" I ask her and she smiles.

"You betcha"

"Shame, we could have been friends"

"Let me guess, mariners fan?"

"You betcha" I smirk

"Shame, we could have been friends" she giggles and then we sit down and we talk about sports for the next twenty minutes. By the end of it I find out that she supports the Knicks for basketball, the Giants for Football and the Yankees for baseball. I tested her general knowledge about her teams and she shocked me when she reeled off facts that I had to google to see if she was right. She was, every single time.

It has taken me less than half an hour to realise that this girl is just as smart if not smarter than my brother. With the right guidance I think that she has the ability to rule an empire one day to rival GEH. Or maybe she will take over GEH. I know one thing for sure, if I had a love child out there, which I don't, but if I did and she turned out to be like Ellie then I would be over the moon but from what I've seen so far, Christian just seems to be dealing with this situation instead of embracing it.

Ellie excuses herself to go outside for a smoke and I watch as Christian scowls at her as she walks out and it makes me laugh when she looks him straight in the eye and says "you know if the wind changes your face will get stuck that way". We all laugh and I can see that Christian wants to smile but he fights it. I walk over to Christian and hand him a beer.

"She's a great kid bro, knows her sports and knows her cars. Are you sending her to Seattle prep?"

"That's the plan. I'm waiting for her old school to send her records through so we know where she is at academically. Her case worker says she's smart but Seattle Prep will be a lot different from the school she went to in New York. I googled it and in the last three years there have been two stabbings and one of the teachers was arrested for dealing coke to the students"

"She's smart so even if she is a little behind she will soon catch up. Hey why does she keep saying "when I get back to New York?" What's all that about?" He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"We took her in on like a trial situation. In eight weeks her case worker sits down with Ana and myself and then her on her own and she will ask us if we want to make it permanent. If she's not happy then she will go back to New York and if we feel the situation isn't ideal then she goes back" he mumbles the last bit and starts picking at the label on his bottle.

"Is that what you want Christian? For her to go back to New York?"

"No" he whispers and I see a look of shock come across his face like he can't believe he said that out loud.

"Then get to know her a little. I haven't seen you utter one single thing to her since I got here" I clap my hand on his shoulder and give it a quick squeeze.

"I'm scared Elliott. Ana is taking this so well that I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Shouldn't she be mad and want to scream and shout at me. I have a child with another woman Elliott and Ana is treating her like she carried her for nine months and gave birth to her...I'm worried that if I get attached to...Ellie...and then Ana realises how much I have fucked up she will make me send her back to New York and I don't know if I could... God this is so fucked up"

"Christian are you listening to yourself right now? This is Ana we are talking about. She hasn't got a mean bone in her body and she sure as fuck won't abandon a girl that she is treating like a daughter. Have a little faith in your woman, bro"

"It terrifies me Elliott...terrifies the shit out of me...It feels like I'm betraying Ana because I...i..."

"You what?"

"It feels like I'm betraying my wife because I love the daughter I have with another woman" he let's out a sigh and I can see it's a relief that he has admitted that he loves her. It doesn't shock me that it has taken a while for him to admit it. He didn't tell me he loved me until he was 28 years old and we grew up in the same house. Before I can say anything else Ana comes out of know where and flings her arms around his neck

"You are not betraying me Christian Grey. You love that girl with everything you have because she needs you and I think deep down you know you need her too" she kisses him and they start muttering that they love each other so I take the opportunity to slip away.

As I walk past the front door I spy Ellie stood beside the garage puffing on a smoke. I laugh because how she is stood,with one foot flat to the building with her knee bent, is exactly how Christian used to stand against that same garage when he was a teenager only he would have a bottle of Jack up to his lips.

**ELLIES POV**

I had to break away from everyone and have smoke because man this is over whelming.

It's only ever been me, even the times when I was with my mom and she had a string of boyfriends, it was me against the world, and now I'm sat in a house with people telling me to call them grandma and grandpa. It's unreal. A little tiny part of me is angry that I didn't grow up with them but I don't know who I'm angry at.

I have to say though, I like Elliott. He is funny and warm and he is the compleat opposite to Daddio...I guess I should call start calling him Christian in my head in case I say it out loud. I don't think he would be too pleased to know that I call him Daddio which during the Fifty's literally meant, Dude.

I met Kate and I could see that she was itching to ask me a million questions but she refrained. Ana glared at her when she joked that sometimes she wished she hadn't signed Christians NDA all those years ago because the headline "Christian Grey has Love Child" would have sold a million copies of the paper she works at.

I finish my smoke and then hunt around for a flower pot or something to bury the butt in just as a shiny red Mercedes pulls up In front of the garage. I hear the door unlock and A small dark haired girl gets out and then runs into the house.

The driver door opens and A tall raven haired woman gets out and she is distracted by something in her cell phone so she doesn't spot me. She finishes up on her phone and then slips it into her bag before finally looking up and spotting me leaning on the side of the garage.

"Ellie?" She whispers and her face pales.

"Hello aunt Mia, it's been a long time"

**ANAS POV**

Over all I think tonight has been a success. Ellie seems to be getting along with everyone, especially Elliott. They were joking about all things under the sun all the way through dinner.

The only person who is not being herself is Mia. She came in ten minutes after Olivia burst through the door and her eyes were red raw from crying. When we all asked her what was wrong she said that Ellie had introduced herself out side and it just came as a bit of a shock but in true Mia fashion she quickly took Ellie's hand and took her upstairs to her old room to talk and get to know her a little better. It must have been an emotional talk because when they came down an hour later I could tell Ellie had been crying and Mia looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Kate has asked me a million and one questions since she got here but I have told her enough to keep her satisfied for now.

Olivia, Mia's little girl, took one look at Ellie and launched her self into her arms and clung there like a limpet. I think Ellie just connects with little kids because Bella loves her. The only one who is hostile with her is Phoebe. She's been more clingy with me and Christian and at dinner when Ellie sat beside her she made Teddy switch seats with her so she didn't have to sit next to her. Right now I am watching as Ellie has Bella on one Knee and Oliva on the other while she tells them animatedly about all the trouble that Champ has caused her. Phoebe is sat about ten feet from her and I can tell that she is dying to get closer to her so she can hear the stories about the misbehaving puppy but her stubborn pride won't let her budge an inch.

"Phoebe baby, come take a walk with me" I hold my hand out for her and she gets up and takes it and I lead her to the back hard. We walk towards the water and I steer her into the round stone gazebo that sits randomly in the middle of the garden. It has roses growing all over it and there are little hearts and one very important date carved into the stone which makes up the roof. I sit down and pull Phoebe onto my lap. She's getting a bit big for me now to hold like this but she will always be my baby so I treasure these times.

"Do you know why this spot is Mommy's favourite place at grandpa and grandpas?" I ask her while kissing her head.

"Why?"

"Because this is the exact spot where I married your daddy. This is the spot where I became Mrs Grey and promised to love your daddy for ever and where he promised to always keep me safe at his side"

"That's soooo romantic mommy. You and daddy are like a princess and Prince Charming" she giggles

"Phoebe, you are getting big now so can I talk to you like a big girl?"

"Ok mommy" I take her off my lap and then sit Indian style on the floor and she copies me. I hold my hands out and she clasps her small hands in mine and then looks up at me with her big grey eyes which are so much like her daddy's.

"I noticed in the living room that you were trying to listen to Ellie but you didn't go over and sit with her but I could see on your face that you wanted to. Why didn't you go over to her?" Her little back stiffens when I mention Ellie.

"I don't like her" she dead pans.

"Why don't you like her?" I ask and she shrugs and looks away.

"Phoebe Grace, I asked you a question" she looks back at me and I can see mini tears brimming in her eyes so I pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her.

"Does daddy still love me mommy?" She cries

"Oh my god Phoebe! Of course Daddy still loves you. You and your brother and sister are our whole world baby. Why would you ask such a question?" She pulls back and I wipe her tears.

"Do you remember when you took me and Teddy to daddy's office and we had pizza?" I remember I was big as a house pregnant with Bella at the time and the reason I took the kids to the office is because I was hormonal and while Andrea took the kids around the building I had my husband across his desk.

"It's Teddy and I, but yes I remember"

"Daddy has all those pictures of us on the walls and he told us why he loved us all. He said he loved Teddy because he was his first Blip, whatever that means" I smile when she scrunches her nose in confusion "he said he loved you because you were his beautiful wife who stole his heart and he said he loved Bella because she was his Miracle...do you remember why he said he loved me mommy?" My heart sinks in realisation because i do remember what Christian said.

"Daddy said he loved me because I was his big girl and no matter how many more baby's you and daddy had, no one would ever take my spot as the oldest girl. He said that I was going to have a little sister but I would never have a big sister because that spot would always be mine forever and ever...and now I have a big sister and I'm the middle one. Daddy has a big girl and he has a little girl, what does that make me?" I can't help the tears that fall down my face at my child's pain.

"Pheebs your daddy loves you the same as before Ellie came to live with us, I promise. I know it's confusing for you but nothing and no one will ever replace you, ok?" She nods her head and sniffles.

"Is she going to live with us forever?" She asks me and I'm not going to lie to her.

"I think so baby. Ellie needs us and if she moves out of our house she won't have anywhere else to go and no one else to look after her" I tell her gently. She frowns and pulls back so she can we my face.

"Where is her mommy?" We never told the kids that Lelia had died because we thought that would open up a whole other can of worms but I think at this moment that I need to tell Phoebe the truth.

"Baby, Ellie's mommy went to heaven, that's why she came to live with us"

"Her mommy died?" She asks sadly

"Yeah baby she did, that's why daddy and I want to look after her because she is still only 16 and she needs a family"

"We can be her family. I'm sorry I was mean to her"

"You need to say that to Ellie but I want you to know Phoebe Grace that your daddy and I love you very much and if you ever feel this way again you need to come and talk to mommy, ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"I'll tell you want, how about tomorrow after we go and pick out our dog, what say just you and I slip away and go watch a movie?" I ask her and normally she jumps at the chance of one on one time with me but she bites her lip and and starts tapping her knees.

"How about we make it girls day? Me, you, Bella and Ellie" I smile and pulls her even tighter into my chest.

"You make me so proud baby girl. I think that is a wonderful idea. Come on let's get back to the house"

We head back to the house and as we walk through the kitchen we both swipe one of Gretchen's chocolate chip cookies that she has just baked. We both start giggling like mad and run into the family room. I watch with so much pride in my chest as Phoebe walks over to Ellie, breaks her cookie in half and places a piece in Ellie's hand.

"Ummmm, thank you" Ellie looks down confused at the now crumbled mess that Phoebe has put in her hand.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Ellie" Phoebe looks down at her shoes and Ellie tips her head up with the tip of her pointer finger.

"It's ok kid, trust me I would have been a lot worse" she says and Phoebe giggles.

I feel like a weight has lifted from my shoulders now that the girls seem to have buried the hatchet. I know there will be bumps in the road but don't all sisters have their ups and downs?.

Before we leave I ask Mia if she is ok because she has been in a weird mood today. She assures me that she is ok so I kiss her on the cheek and head out to the car. Before Ellie leaves Mia pulls her to one side and whispers something in her ear and I see Ellie smile. She has such a beautiful smile that it's a joy to see her having that look on her face more often.

All in all I think that we can officially say that Ellie Grey has been welcomed into the family.

**ELLIES POV**

Today has worn me out. It was overwhelming to be in a room with so many people who all wanted to get to know me. I love Elliott. He is the funniest person I have ever met. Kate is great too, she's really tough and speaks what's on her mind which is something I like in a person.

What really knocked the wind out of me though was my aunt Mia. She was so shocked to see me that she almost fainted and then when she took me upstairs to her room and I told her everything about my mom, she cried her eyes out. I can't even think about it right now because I'm going to burst into tears.

We pull up to the house and Ana tells me that she has a surprise for me. When we get in the house I say good night to the kids and Phoebe surprises me when she hugs me and then runs off. God she's so mercurial. Someone must have said something to her because she's been super nice since just after dinner. I walk in to the kitchen to get Champ from Gail and then I follow Ana and Christian up the stairs towards my room. We walk in and Ana tells me to open the closet. I raise my brow at her because I've already seen the closet but to make her happy I open the double door and gasp.

It is filled from floor to ceiling with clothes and shoes. I walk into it and my eyes scan the pile of jeans, the shirts and then my eyes bug when I see the shoe wall. I have like twenty pairs of high tops and on the rack to the right I have over a dozen hoodies. Everything is designer and I feel like a tramp stood her in my Walmart jeans.

"Do you like it?" Ana asks me from the door way.

"I...I dont know what to say... Is this all for me?" I ask in awe. No one has bought me clothes since I was thirteen and Aunt Mia had a full wardrobe sent to me which my mother and her ass hole boyfriend promptly sold.

"Of course it's yours silly" Ana giggles and then wraps her arms around Christian.

"We didn't know your sizes or what styles you like so we called Miss Anderson this morning and I asked her to order what she thought you would like from Niemens. When I told her that she had no budget she actually squealed" Christian tells me and I smile.

"Yeah Andy loves shopping. She used drag me all around New York for hours on end looking for that perfect pair of shoes or the perfect dress. Drove me mad"

I check out the high tops and smile when I see my initials on a few of the pairs. Andy knows I was obsessed with saving my money up for a pair of these but when it came to it I would always use the money for groceries or new books for school. I sigh because I knowing I can't accept all these things.

"I really really appreciate you both buying me all of this but I cant accept. It must have cost you a fortune"

"I'm a very rich man Ellie so I can afford this" it's weird when he calls me Ellie but it's nicer than him calling me Miss Williams. It hurt when he called me that but I can't pin point why it hurt me.

"I'll never be able to wear all of this in eight weeks so perhaps you can get a refund for the stuff I don't wear" I tell them and they both look at each other.

"Can we have a little talk with you about that?" Ana asks me

"Um sure" I walk over to the sofa and they take a seat in the chairs opposite me. Christian starts running his hands through his which I now realise he does when he is nervous.

"Ellie, about this whole eight weeks thing. Anastasia and I have had a little talk and we would like you to stay here, permanently with us. I am already your legal guardian and if you choose to stay then we would like for Ana to adopt you so that should anything happen to me before you turn 18 Ana will have guardianship of you"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes we would, very much. I know I have not been the most welcoming to you but I've always had issues, I'm working on them and I know that you would be very happy here. When your case worker comes over the day after tomorrow we are going to tell her that we want you to stay with us and become a permanent part of our family"

"Why? I mean, why would you want that? Excuse my French but I'm nothing but a fuck up who will probably warp your children and they will end up just like me and I don't want that because your kids are good and pure and I'm not. I smoke, I drink, I swear like a sailor on leave and I've broken the law so many times I've lost track. You don't want your children to grow up around me. My own mother couldn't stand me so she got high or drunk block out the fact that she even had a kid and then..." I start hyperventilating and crying and I cover my eyes with my hands. The grief that has been building up for almost two weeks comes out in a flood from my eyes

I feel the sofa dip next to me and I expect to feel Ana's delicate hands but instead I am wrapped in two strong arms.

"Shhh it's ok Ellie, just let it out" I cry even harder when I realise it's Christian who is comforting me. They let me cry for a full ten minutes and then I untangle myself from his arms. I'm so embarrassed. I've never lost control of my emotions like that but hearing for the first time in my life that I was wanted hit me hard. Mia always told me that if she could bring me back to live with her she would but things have always been complicated with our unique relationship.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried like that" I wipe my eyes and then Pick up Champ and snuggle him in. Ana comes and sits beside me and holds my hand.

"Ellie I know that this is a big decision, I mean after all Christian and I are just strangers to you but like Christian said, we want you to look at this as a permanent thing instead of a temporary situation" I nod my head because I don't want to cry again. What a wimp I have turned Into.

"Just have a little think about ok? You don't have to decide right away but Ana and I just wanted you to know where we are at"

"Ok" I whisper.

They get up and Ana hugs me good night.

"Good night" Christian says

"Good night"

They walk out the door but right before it closes Christian turns to me

"Oh and Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that you drank? If I catch you anywhere near my booze you are grounded" I decide to bring a bit of humour to the situation so I salute him and he leaves With a smile on his face.

They want me to stay and I really wanted to tell them that I want to stay but I know I can't.

I got told a long time ago that I wouldn't be safe for me in Seattle and after my talk today with aunt Mia I think I finally understand just how much she has sacrificed over the years to keep me safe.

**A/N OK GUYS. WHY DO YOU THINK MIA HAS KEPT QUITE ALL THESE YEARS? **


	8. Mia's story

**HI EVERYONE**

**WOW I AM BLOWN AWAY BY THE FEEDBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. IM REALLY PLEASE THAT I WROTE IT IN A WAY THAT HAD YOU ALL SHOCKED WHEN MIA WAS REVEALED.**

**ALSO ON A REALLY HAPPY NOTE I HAD THE NEWS LETTER TODAY THAT SYLVIA DAY IS RELEASING BOOK 4 OF THE CROSSFIRE BOOKS ON NOVEMBER 18th. SO EXCITED :) **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE HEARING ALL THE DIFFERENT IDEAS YOU HAVE ABOUT WHERE YOU THINK THIS IS GOING.**

**A LOT OF REVIEWERS WERE MAD AT MIA FOR KEEPING CHRISTIAN OUT OF THE LOOP ABOUT ELLIE BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HOW YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT HER AFTER THIS CHAPTER. **

**MY A/N QUESTION IS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER **

**CHEERS**

**LORN **

**MIAS POV, THE DAY OF THE FAMILY DINNER.**

"Mommy! Go faster!" Olivia yells from her booster seat in the back of my car.

"Olivia, we are almost there, just be patient" I smile at my five years olds excitement of seeing her grandparents. You would think it's been a year but she saw them four days ago before we went to The Napa Valley with some friends. She starts clapping her hands when we turn into my parents driveway. As I park I see that Christian and Elliott are already here. It's been a while since we had the whole family around so I am looking forward to today.

"Mommy! Open my door!" I laugh and then Hit the door release button and she scrambles out the car and bolts into the house.

She has always been close to my parents. I think it's because she is their babies, baby. They spoil her rotten and even though we have our own house a few miles down the road I still keep my old room here just the same as before I moved out. I normally spend two or three nights a week with my parents. Christian and Elliott tease me because they say I will never truly move out. Even during my brief marriage to Ethan I would spend most of my days here.

I grab my bag and send a quick text to my restaurant manager Benny to say that I will be at the restaurant tonight because we need to finalise the plans for our expansion. With help from Christian, I opened my restaurant 8 years ago. It's a Small French bistro in Pike Place Market. I just finalised the purchase of a small property in down town Seattle which I plan to turn into a Italian place.

After my marriage to Ethan was annulled I went to Italy and studied Italian cooking under a world renowned Italian chef called Arnaldo Sebastian Contatelli. I love cooking and one day, when my baby is full grown, I want to open restaurants in New York, LA, Paris, Milan, Rome and London. Basically I want to concur the world, one dish at a time.

I get out my car and see a text from Benny saying he will see me at eight. I thrown my phone in my bag and when I look up I get the shock of my life.

"Ellie?" I whisper

"Hello aunt Mia, it's been a long time" she says as she takes a step towards me.

I am frozen to the spot staring at her. She's grown. No longer is she the bony 14 year old she was when I last saw her, she is now a beautiful woman who looks so much like Christian it's shocking.

"Oh, Ellie!" I throw myself at her and wrap her in my arms. I burst into tears with a mixtures of joy, shock and sadness because there is only one reason she would be here.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I ask and when I feel her nod against my shoulder I cry even harder. I pull back and take her face into my hands.

"Have you told your father about your mom and I?"

"No, he doesn't know"

"Come on, we need to talk and we might be overheard out here"

We walk into the house and I try hard to hide my red eyes but it's no good. They ask me what is wrong and I say that Ellie told me her story outside, they buy it so I say that I want to get to know Ellie and I lead her up stairs to my old room. The second we are in I close the door and lock it to make sure we are not over heard.

I sit down on the window seat and pull Ellie down next to me so that her head is resting under my chin. We have always sat like this ever since she was a small child.

"What happened to your mom?" I ask softly and then let a few more tears out for the sister that is now lost to me, even though she's been lost for a long time.

"The doctor said it was a heart attack brought on by the drink and the drugs. She skipped town about two months ago and she was gone for six weeks. I came home from school and I found her slumped over the kitchen table with a needle in her arm. I've seen her like that before but this time was different. I called for a ambulance and by the time she got to the hospital she could barely speak...she said...she said she loved me and then they took her into a room and I had to wait outside. Then the doctor came out and I knew she was gone. Andy, my case worker found out that Christian was my dad and even though I told her not to get in touch with him, she did it any way. He was there the day we buried mom and that night him and Anastasia brought me back with them and here I am" I kiss her forehead and wipe the tears that are now falling from her face. I've always tried to protect her and now hearing her pain rips at my heart.

When I was 18, without any of my family knowing, I searched for my birth parents. It took me almost a year but I tracked down my birth mother. She was in a hospital in Phoenix, Arizona and she died two days after I met her. She was called Linda and as soon as she saw me walk through the doors she knew who I was. She cried and told me she never wanted to give me up but at the time she was forced too. She gave me a picture of a little girl and she told me it was my sister Lelia and that I had to track her down and save her.

I never got to know what I had to save her from because Linda died an hour later. I came back to Seattle and threw myself in trying to track Lelia down with the little Information I had to go on. When I did track her down my whole world as I knew it was over.

Lelia had been adopted into a family that shouldn't have been able to keep children in the first place. She was abused as a child and then as a teenager she was practically sold by her father who sent her to live in Seattle with a man who was twenty years older than her. What I found out next made my stomach roll.

Lelia had become twisted up in the world of BDSM under the hands of Elena Lincoln. I wanted to break Elena's face in half when I found out but Lelia was over 21 at that point and she was a consenting adult.

I never approached Lelia or told her I was her sister or let anyone else know until one night I followed her to a BDSM club and saw her being whipped by a 300 pound guy until her back bled. I knew that Elena was essentially her pimp so I decided to confront Elena and it was possibly the worst mistake of my entire life.

I stormed In to Elena's house and I started screaming at her that I was going to tell my parents I found my biological sister and that Elena was pimping her out to the highest and sickest bidder. I expected Elena to be scared of my threat but instead she calmly stood up and went to her office. When she came back she threw a pile of pictures in my lap and told me if I opened my mouth she would make me regret it.

In the pictures were Christian. The first few showed him at about 16 or 17 tied up spread eagle with Elena hitting him with a cane. The next few showed various different brown haired girls being paddled, caned and whipped by my brother. I threw up all over Elena's sofa and she told me that if I opened my mouth or told my family about Lelia that she would expose Christian.

Knowing that she trapped me made her trap Christian in the ultimate way. She sent him Lelia as a sub and told her from the get go to not take her birth control pills. Christian may have been Lelia's master but she was under no doubt that ultimately she belonged to the mistress. Lelia told me after Ellie was born how Elena had given her condoms that had holes poked in them that she replaced with Christians at Escala.

Because Christian treated Lelia like a human being instead of an animal like all her other Doms did it's no surprise that she fell In Love with him which eventually lead to their contract being terminated. A that point Lelia was two months pregnant.

One night I made up my mind to approach Lelia. She was carrying my brothers child and he had a right to know. I followed her one day to an art gallery and in the small back storage room I spilled my guts about who I was. She was shocked but when I showed her the picture that Linda had given me and our adoption papers that listed the same woman as our birth mother she believed me. What she told me next made my blood run cold and I knew I could never tell Christian about his child because I had to protect the baby.

Elena's master plan, was Ellie. As soon as the baby was born she was going to whisk her away from Lelia and when Ellie got old enough she was going to train her to become a submissive. Christian had a lot of enemy's and they were willing to pay big to be able to break the daughter of the great Christian Grey. I knew that if I told Christian that Lelia was carrying his child that he would never turn his back on her but I also knew that if Ellie was in Christians life that she might eventually fall Into the clutches of Elena.

I helped Lelia escape using part of my trust fund which my family thought I just blew. I bought a small house in Alabama thinking that it would be far enough away for Elena to never get her hands on the baby. A few months later I told my family that I was going away with some friends to Florida but as soon as the plane landed I rented a car and drove all the way to Alabama. Ellie was born the day after I got there and the second I clocked eyes with her I was in love. I swore I would always protect her even if it meant betraying the brother who I loved more than anyone in the world.

When I got back to Seattle one of Elena's lackeys jumped me and took me to her house. For more than three hours Elena beat me, trying to make me tell her where Lelia was. When she knew that I wouldn't say anything she untied me and grabbed my head making me watch a video clip that was playing on her lap top. It was a one minute clip of Christian caning someone. The girl was crying out stop but he didn't but as soon as she said red he dropped the cane and the scene ended. Elena whispered in my ear what would happen to my brother if she was to edit the end of that clip and removed the bit where he stopped. What would happen to my brother and my family if that clip were to ever make it to the internet?

For almost three years I managed to keep Lelia and Ellie off of Elena's radar but then everything changed. Lelia got married and I thought she was happy until she left her husband for another man. Her boyfriend died and she went off the rails. Her friend Susannah, who I later found out was another one of my brothers subs, flew out to Alabama after Lelia's husband called her to say she had left Ellie with him.

I had just returned from Paris when Lelia had her breakdown. I tried to track her down before she did anything stupid and knowing she was obsessed with Christian I went to Escala just In time for me to see Gail bundling Lelia into a car with a towel wrapped around her wrists that were soaked in blood. I followed them to the hospital and while I was there I saw Elena go In to Lelia's room and then leave. I has no choice, I sneaked Lelia out of there and took her to my friend Lilly's apartment because she was out of town and I had a key.

I called Susannah to make sure the baby was ok and she said she was going to take Ellie back to Chicago with her because Lelia's husband wanted nothing to do with Lelia or the baby. I talked to Lelia for hours and tried to get her to see sense but that was the first time I realised that my sister had mental problems. I turned my back on her for a second and she was out the door. I chased her but she ran in to a crowd and I lost her.

A week and a half later after searching for her frantically I remembered what Lelia kept saying when she was with me "what does she have that I don't?" And I realised like a punch to the stomach that she was going for Ana. I knew that Ana lived in the pike place area and I remember Kate telling me that there was a bar directly across from their building. When I pulled up in the bar parking lot I watched in horror at the scene that was unfolding In front of me.

Christian had Lelia in his arms wrapped in blanket and behind him was John Flynn. I had a little Ray of hope that Flynn would help me because he had been my therapist for years and he knew all about Lelia and Ellie and everything that I had done to keep Ellie safe from Elena and because of doctor/patient confidentiality he could never tell Christian.

I quickly rang his cell and when he answered I begged him not to tell Christian. He just answered with a clipped "ok, I understand" he called me back later that day and told me that he has seen Elena following Christians SUV when they left Ana's apartment.

Within a few days Flynn had Lelia in a facility on the east coast and Susannah was taking care of Ellie. I know that Lelia came back to Seattle after Ana and Christian got married and she apologised to Ana. She moved to Chicago after that with Susie who gave up her apartment in Seattle.

Things went smoothly after that until Lelia hit the drugs and moved to New York. I knew at that point that Elena had someone watching me I. The hopes that I would lead them to Ellie so I had to be carful. I got to see Ellie and Lelia maybe twice a year and only when I went with Ana and Kate shopping to New York. I used to tell them I was meeting some friends and I would slip off and visit my sister and niece. I paid for Lelia to go to rehab and a full time carer to look after Ellie but as the years went by Lelia got hooked deeper and deeper. I longed to bring Ellie back to Seattle with me but not long after Ellie turned 13 Elena once again had one of her lackeys bring me to her and she once again slapped me about for information. It was at that time that I saw the desperation in Elena's eyes. She had promised Ellie to a lot of sick and twisted people and they were putting the squeeze on her because she couldn't produced Christians daughter who they were going to turn into their own personal play thing. It made me sick to my stomach to think if what they would do to her if Elena got her.

I started to see less and less of Ellie and Lelia but I always provided for Ellie. I would send her clothes and money, I even gave them assess to a small apartment I had on the upper east side but I know that they very rarely used it.

On one of my last trips I made to see my sister I met the guy who would become the father if my child. It was a one night stand but after Olivia was born I told him about her and even though he is not in any way a proper father to her he always asks me to send him pictures and every birthday and Christmas she gets a present. He calls and asks me how she is but he never comes to see her.

I'm not angry at him for not wanting to be tied down with a child because after all it was supposed to be a one night thing but the condom broke and nine months later when I held my beautiful little girl something clicked Inside me and for the first time in my life I felt compleat And I don't give two damns if he wants to see her. It's his loss.

I saw less and less of Lelia but I always tried to keep in touch with Ellie. I made it sixteen years keeping her safe and now here she is in my childhood bedroom and Elena Lincoln lives less than ten miles away. She is no longer friends with my parents after it came to light that she had slept with Christian when he was just 15. Thank god they don't know what Elena actually did to him.

"Ellie sweetheart you can't go out without security do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand but i don't think it will be a problem. Christian has me on such a Short leash I won't have time to think let alone have a social life"

"Why does he have you on a short leash?"

"I still have over 100 hours of community service to compleat so he is having me work at his office everyday after school. Unless he puts a big sign on my head saying "daughter of the CEO" I doubt anyone will take any notice of me. Besides, from what you have told me Christian hates Elena so I doubt he will let her in his house or his office" she shrugs.

When Ellie was 12 she kept asking why she couldn't come live with me so I told her the truth about Elena. I kept the hard core details until she was 15 and could handle it so she knows how much danger she will be in if Elena should find her.

"What do you think of your dad?" I ask Her with a smile. I've always told her good things about Christian but after Ana gave birth to Teddy, Lelia would fill Ellie's head with lies about her father.

She sits up and looks at me and shrugs. "He's ok. He doesn't really say anything to me. Ana is great though and so are Teddy and Bella...Phoebes a little bitc..."

"Watch it...Phoebe is ten years old and I am sure she is feeling a little jealous of you at the moment"

"Yeah I suppose so...ouch" she holds her side and takes a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Ive picked up a couple of broken ribs in the last week" she dismisses it but I can see she is in pain.

"Who did it to you?" Guilt eats at me that she has been hurt

"Some asshole at social services. It's ok though, Grace strapped my ribs and they are getting better"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you baby girl"

"Aunt Mia if it wasn't for you I would probably be some sick old pervs sex slave so I will always be thankful for that"

"Yeah, but I kept you from your father"

"If I had been raised by him then I doubt that Teddy, Phoebe and Bella would exists. We can't change the past aunt Mia but we need to protect the future. Do you think there is a possibility that I can stay in Seattle?" She looks up at me with her big grey eyes and I can see how much she wants to stay.

"I don't know baby. I'm going to try everything in my power for you to be able to live here and be safe...but if she hurts you in anyway I will never forgive myself"

"I can handle myself. Those Krav Maga classes you paid for came in handy more than once. I know I didn't get in any good shots with the asshole who caved my ribs in but one on one I think I could take Elena"

"It's not Elena I am worry about Ellie, it's the people she has around her"

"Yeah I suppose...so have you spoken to Matthew lately?" She grins and I roll my eyes. There are three people in the world who know who Olivia's father is, him, me and Ellie.

"I spoke to him three nights ago. He rang to ask how Olivia is. Lately he rings more and more and we talk longer and longer"

"He's so into you it's a joke and I know he has made some pretty shitty decisions about being a father but I know he regrets not having an active roll in Olivia's life and yours but he is worried that he has let to much time pass" she says nonchalantly and starts picking at the lint on her jeans.

"And how would you know all this young lady?" I ask her with my eyes narrowed and she looks up at me and grins.

"I may or may not have gone to his apartment after Olivia's last birthday and screamed at him for being an asshole and not having an active part in his daughters life and he kinda spilled his guts to me" I shake my head and she laughs.

"No more interfering Miss Grey" I admonish her but her face falls when I say Miss Grey.

"What's that look about?"

"Um, well actually I'm not going to be changing my name, it won't be Williams, it will probably be like Smith or something but it won't be Grey"

"Why do you want to change your name?"

"Because your brother can't stomach calling me by Grey. He calls me Miss Williams or young lady or for some reason, Bandit. So I figure I will save him the self loathing and change it" she looks down like it doesn't matter but I can see Christians words have cut her deep.

"You listen to me Ella Grey. You were born a Grey and a Grey you will be until the day you marry some nice young man and even then I think I will convince you to keep your name or maybe double barrel it"

"I'm not the marrying type Mia" she says sadly.

"And why is that? You're beautiful, you have a great heart, you are smarter than any person I know and most of all, you are a great person who I am very proud of"

"What if I turn out like mom, Mia? My ribs are killing me and I'm on weak assed Tylenol because I'm scared to death that if I take prescription pills that I'll get addicted. She couldn't keep a man and the ones she did pick were pricks who would take advantage of her and who treated me like shit. And I don't understand my emotions anymore because in the end, I hated her Mia. I hated the fact that she was never there or that she chose everybody else over me but I can't help it, I miss her so damn much and even though she was a shitty mother and a shitty person, I just want my mommy again, ya know?" She starts crying and it starts me off and we just cry into each other's arms.

We talk and cry for almost an hour but then we wipe our tears and head down stairs. Dinner goes without a hitch and before I know it Christian and Ana herding all their kids towards the door to leave. Before she gets in the car I pull Ellie to one side and hug her.

"I love you pumpkin. Don't you ever forget that and don't worry about a thing. I promise it's all going to be ok"

"I love you too Mia" I kiss her forehead and watch as she gets in the car beside Phoebe.

"Mom, dad can you look after Olivia for a few hours?" They tell me that is fine and that she can stay the night and I head out.

I can't blow off my meeting at the restaurant so I go there first. I get straight to the point of what I want and I am out if there after an hour. I head back to my house and pour myself a big glass of wine. I have to think of a way to keep Ellie safe and preferably, in Seattle. I think of all the people who I can trust and who would help me and I come up with just one.

The one person that I never wanted to ask for help but for the safe of my niece I will beg on my knees if I have too.

I dial the number with shaking hands and he picks up on the first ring.

**"Mia? Is Olivia ok?"**

"She's fine Matthew...I rang for me...I need your help"

**"Anything Mia, just ask it"** ok here goes

"How much pull do you have in the BDSM community in Seattle or the west coast?"

**"Not as much as I have on the East Coast but I own a few clubs and I'm owed a few favours, why do you ask?"**

"I need as much information on Elena Lincoln as possible. I need either black mail material or prison material"

**"Going after the big girls I see. I'll do anything I can to help you Mia. The fact that you have swallowed your pride to ask me for help tells me that this is important to you...but I want something in return"** I knew there would be strings.

"What do you want Matthew?"

**"A chance, Mia. A chance to prove to you that I'm not the asshole I've been to you and our daughter for the last five years"**

"Matt, we are two different people from two different worlds"

**"I'm a dominant, Mia, not a serial killer. Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking and in return I will get you enough information to put Lincoln away for life. Say the words I want to hear Mia, will you give me a chance?"** I take a big breath and say the only two word that seem appropriate.

"Yes Sir"

**A/N DID MIA DO THE RIGHT THING BY NOT TELLING CHRISTIAN ABOUT ELLIE KNOWING THAT ELENA MIGHG GET HER HANDS ON HER IF SHE LIVED WITH CHRISTIAN AND WAS EXPOSED TO THE MEDIA AS HIS CHILD?**


	9. Introducing Mr Sawyer

**HI EVERYONE**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**I THOUGHT A FAMILY FLUFF CHAPTER WAS IN ORDER AFTER ALL THE DRAMA.**

**I HAVE ANOTHER A/N QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OR WHERE YOU THINK THE PLOT IS HEADING. AND REMEMBER, I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS**

**DONT FORGET THE PINTREST**

**MY STORY RECOMMENDATION THIS WEEK IS mr greys wild ride by amgomer.**

**ITS FROM ROS's POV AND IT HAD ME LAUGHING OUT LOUD IT IS SO FUNNY**

**CHEERS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**LORNA X**

**ELLIES POV**

I wake with a jolt when I feel teeth clamp down on my toe.

"Owwww Champ! You really need to stop waking me up with bites, boy" I scoot under the covers and pick him up. I gently place him on my chest and scratch behind his ears.

I think of everything that happened yesterday with Mia and I sigh. What a cluster fuck we are truly in. I know Mia feels guilty for never telling Christian about me but I don't blame her. Things would have been very different if I had been raised by the Greys. Ana might not have married Christian meaning that Teddy, Phoebe and Bella wouldn't exist. I may have had a hard childhood but the world needs Ana with Christian together and I'm not sure how eager she would have been to take on a man with his issues who also had a kid tagging along. From what I have seen of him he is a great guy but put Ana next to him and he is a brilliant guy.

I check the time on my phone and see that it's almost 9am. I know that the family are going out this morning to pick out a dog so I plan to have a sleep in and then maybe go for a swim or use the hot tub to ease my ribs. Thank god my ankle monitor is waterproof. Mia put the kaboosh on me exploring the neighbourhood by saying under no circumstances am I allowed to walk around on my own and asking one of the security guys to follow me would take the excitement out of it.

I snuggle back down under the covers just as a knock comes on the door.

"Come in" I say and sit up in the bed. Teddy walks in wearing jeans and a Seattle Mariners tee shirt.

"Morning, why are you still in bed?" He asks while propping himself against the wall.

"It's not even nine yet and I have nothing to do today so I though I would have a sleep in"

"Well dad sent me up here to get you. We are leaving in 40 minutes and he wants you to have some breakfast before we go"

"Go?"

"Yeah to pick out our dog"

"Oh, I thought that was just a family thing?" he frowns when I say this and he looks just like Christian.

"It is a family thing, you're family, so get your butt up and I'll see you down stairs. Want me to feed champ while you shower?"

"Um yeah sure, thanks bro" the bro bit just slips out and I quickly look at him to see him smiling.

"You're welcome Sis" he smiles and then takes champ with him when he leaves.

I take the fastest shower in history and hunt through my closet for a nice outfit. I grab a pair of black jeans and a black tank top and over the top I put on my New York Yankees hoodie that Andy bought me for my last birthday. I go to the shoe rack and look at all the high tops and pick a black and pink pair. I quickly have a smoke on the balcony because I won't do it in front on Ana and Christian and I leave my room and head downstairs.

"Morning everyone" I say and sit down at the chair on the end of the table.

"Morning sweety...ummm did you sleep well?" Ana asks me and just by the look on her face I know that they must have heard me last night. Seeing aunt Mia again and thinking about why she has protected me all these years made me have a nightmare. I know that I scream and trash around in my sleep and I sweat buckets but once I wake myself up I can always go back to sleep and have a nightmare free time.

Last night was weird though because about an hour after my nightmare I woke up again and I could have sworn there was someone sat in the chair in my room, but I quickly fell back to sleep after being exhausted from my nightmare.

"Um I had a little nightmare but it was no big deal" I shrug and pour myself a coffee and grab a plate and dish myself out some scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Do you have nightmares often?" Christian asks me while sipping his coffee.

"Um yeah, maybe once a week"

"I was going to suggest this anyway to help you adjust to some major life changes that you have been through but after walking by your room last night and hearing...what I did, I would like you to see my therapist John Flynn"

"You want me to see a shrink? I'm not crazy" I put my fork down and start fiddling with my fingers. I am not my mother. I'm not a looney.

"I didn't say you were crazy but I think that if you had someone to talk to about your mom and moving from New York and then coming to live with us, it would help you"

I don't say anything else I just finish my food. What if I go to the shrink and he finds out that I am crazy?

I don't have much time to ponder it because before I know it I am in the back of the Escalade on our way to the dog shelter. Bella and Phoebe are scratching Champs belly who is on my lap. I've brought his leash so I can walk him around the shelter while the kids pick out a dog. I don't know who is more excited, Ana or Teddy about getting a dog. This is the most normal I have felt since I got here. It might be because for the first time there is no security in the car with us. Christian is driving and Taylor and Ryan are driving behind us. Luke has today off because his kid is coming over to play basketball with him.

When we get to the animal shelter I put Champ on his leash and he dutifully walks beside me. It's like he knows there will be other dogs here because he is on his best behaviour. We meet the shelter manager who stops dead in her tracks when she sees Christian. She is actually drooling and I laugh when Ana clears her throat in a really obvious way and the manager snaps out of her daze. She leads us to the back of the centre where there are row after row of dogs all in their own individual cages.

Teddy, Phoebe and Bella shoot off in different directions with Ana running after them which leave me at the entrance with champ and Christian. Awkward. He looks down at me and holds his hand out gesturing for me to walk. We stroll in silence for a few minutes until he breaks the ice first.

"So...you remember your case worker is coming tomorrow right?" He asks and I sigh.

"Yeah I remember"

"You don't seem to pleased about it. I thought you liked your case workers?"

"I like Andy, she's more of a friend than a person who is always evaluating me, that's why I open up to her the most. I don't mind telling her my problems or doubts because she has always been there" I shrug and look at this really vicious looking dog who is looking at Champ like he is finger food. I pick him up and tuck him into my shirt. My dogs not your food buddy.

"So Miss Anderson gets you to open up? You feel safe with her?" He asks while frowning.

"Yeah she does. I've known her for years so it's hard for me to bullshit her because she knows me so well"

We walk down another row of dogs and he stops at a dog that looks like it's been electrocuted it's hair is all on end. He scrunches his nose up and we move on.

"So are you looking forward to school? I read your old school records and I must say, I was impressed" he smiles and I blush.

"I like school but to be honest with you, I'm a little worried about Seattle Prep" I admit

"Why? It's a very good school"

"Yeah I know but it's so...what's the word?...posh? It's a private school and I know you have to wear a uniform and all that jazz and the schools I've been to before were normal schools and it was easy for me to make friends because I was in the same social class as the other students. At Seattle prep I'm going to be the hood rat trying to fit in with the rich kids" he stops suddenly and looks at me. His stare makes me look down but he tips my head back up with his finger.

"You are not a hood rat and I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself as that again and just so you know, I'm the richest man in Seattle so you won't have to try and fit in with the rich kids because you are a rich kid"

"Mr Grey, I have $768 bucks saved up from my waitress job in New York, I'm hardly a rich kid" i scoff and let out a little laugh but he doesn't find it funny.

"$768 bucks you have saved yourself plus a trust fund that has the same amount in it as Teddy, Pheebs and Bella have in theirs and a trust for your education that will pay for any school in the world along with all your expenses and living cost" he tells me and my jaw drops. I have a trust fund? I don't even have a holiday fund!

"I have a trust fund?"

"Of course"

"Why?" I ask and he looks me dead in the eye.

"Because you are my daughter and I look after what is mine" with that he walks to the next cage and pretends that he didn't just knock the air out of my lungs. Thankfully I am saved from responding to him by Bella who comes running around the corner.

"Daddy, Lelly come quick we found our doggie!" Bella grabs our hands and runs back around the corner to where Ana and Teddy are stood next to Phoebe who has a beagle that looks just like Champ in her hands.

"Oh my god he looks just like Champ" I coo and pet the dog.

"It's a she and she's called Coco" Phoebe tells me. Champ is wiggling like mad in my shirt so I pull him out and place him on the floor and Phoebe lowers Coco. They both start to play around with each other and it is the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"Well I think we have our dog" Christian says and Ana squeals and picks up Coco.

Christian and Ana sign all the paperwork for the dog and then we go to the pet store. Ana goes a bit over board buying Coco these little frilly pink outfits and and at one point Christian put his foot down and said he refused to put any dog of his in a pink hoody that says "daddy's little princess" On it.

The kids picked her up a bed and some toys and Christian threw in a few toys for Champ to. When it came time to pick out a collar Teddy and Phoebe argued because he said it was his dog too and he didn't want it to wear a rhinestone covered hot pink collar so in the end they agreed on red leather one.

We head next door from the pet store where there is a electronics store because Teddy said he needed some USBs before school started. While we were walking around I stopped at the cell phones and tried a few out. My phone is old and slow and I debate about getting the new IPhone for myself but in the end I put it back. My phone can make calls, send texts and take pictures, I don't need a new one , but I want one. I've always been good with distributing my money on the important things instead of blowing it all. I look longingly back at the phone and then walk away to help Bella who has stopped in the middle of the store trying to tie her shoes.

"Hey Ellie, what is your favourite colour?" Christian asks me as he walks up to me where I am crouched down tying Bella's shoes.

"Ummm navy blue I guess, like the Yankees blue" I tell him and then get to my feet.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason" he walks away and twenty minutes later we are on our way home. We pull up outside the house And The kids all get out and follow Ana who has Coco but before I can open my door Christians stops me.

"Ellie?" I stop getting out and look at him.

"It was your birthday a few weeks back yes?"

"Yeah it was on the 14th"

"Well I know that this won't make up for 16 missed birthdays and Christmases but, it's a start" he hands me a shopping bag and I take it confused. When I look In side my heart stops. It's the latest IPhone that I was looking at and a navy blue case.

"Wow this is...you didn't have to get me this Mr Grey but thank you, it's great!"

"It's not a problem...and Ellie?.,"I look up at him "call me Christian, or...well when ever you are ready or comfortable you can call me...well you know" he looks slightly embarrassed and I smile.

"Ok Christian" he gets out the car and strolls off into the house.

Growing up my mother would bad mouth him one minute and worship him the next but from what I have see of him so far, he's not so bad. Yes he is strict and I think he is a bit of a control freak but at the end of the day, just because I am blood it doesn't make me family but he has taken me on, disrupted his whole family just to make sure I have a roof over my head. Can't ask for more than that.

I open my new phone and get giddy with excitement. I've never had something this current before. Mia sent me a touch screen iPod for my 14th birthday and my mother sold it the next day for booze money. She must have felt guilty because the next day she gave me an iPod. The first one that ever came out. It had a cracked screen and what looked like blood on the back.

I get out the car and let Champ off his lead so he can have a run around. I follow him around for twenty minutes while playing with my new phone when all of a sudden he bolts for the wooded area at the end of the meadow.

"Champ! Here boy! Champ, come here!" I start to chase him into the trees but my ribs prevent me from running full speed

"Champ! For fuck sake stop!" He is so small and these woods are filled with things that would eat him, like a fox or wild cats or heaven forbid a bear! do they have bears in Washington State? Lord I hope not. I chase him through the trees until it opens up onto the waters edge of the lake. I see him up ahead of me chasing a god damn cat of all things. I watch as the cat jumps over a few logs and then disappears from view with my little killer barking his head off at the bottom of the pile. I bend down and scoop him up and then proceed to collapse on my back, breathing like I've ran a marathon.

"That's...the...last...time...I...let...you...off...that...damn...lead...Champ" I pant out. He must know that he has done wrong because he starts to whine and nuzzle my ear. I close my eyes and try to calm my breathing. Damn I need to quit smoking! That wasn't even a quarter of a mile and her I am, Sweating like a whore in church, collapsed on a beach. Champ starts to growl next to me and it makes me giggle. His growl is how I imagine a hamster would growl.

"Steady on killer, I'm sure I'm in no danger from the sweet little kitty cat" I laugh and then abruptly stop when someone speaks.

"No but you are in danger from those logs crushing you to death" I quickly sit up and then immediately regret it when my head connects with one of the said logs.

"Owwww motherfucking piece shit!" I fall back rubbing my forehead when I hear a manly laugh. I slowly sit up, making sure I don't smash my brains out this time to see who is laughing at me. When my eyes do focus, I could swear I have died and gone to heaven.

It's a man, well a boy really, about my age, soaked to the skin and shirtless on the back of a brown horse. The boy has brown hair and he's wearing sunglasses but what my eyes are glued to is his muscular chest and abs. I finally understand what the woman at the dog shelter felt like when she saw Christian. This guy is hot with a capital H!

He slowly gets off the horse and strides over to me, offering his hand to help me get up.

"Thank you" I say a little dazed because the second my skin touched his it was like and electric shock going through my system.

"Is your head ok? That was some bump you gave yourself" he smiles and I swear it goes straight to my groin. Who the fuck is this?

"Um yeah I'm ok" I mutter

"What are you doing out here anyhow?" His voice has a slight southern twang and if I had to guess I would say he is a Kentuckian.

"I was walking my dog around the back yard and he started chasing this stupid dumb cat and then the cat jumped over the logs and my tiny little terror couldn't jump up that high and so I caught him and then my ribs felt like they were on fire so I was having a little rest and then you made me bang my head!" I say a little annoyed. Why oh why did I have to bump into mr sex on legs when my hair is a mess and I'm dirty from laying on the sand? Couldn't I have been wearing like a cocktail dress with my hair and makeup done to perfection?

"Why were your ribs on fire?" He asks with a frown and it makes him look even sexier.

"I broke two and they are strapped up at the moment"

"How did you break your ribs?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Sexy but annoying. That's what he is. He starts chuckling and my knees nearly fail me.

"How about I just ask you one question?"

"Okay..." I ask a little bit apprehensively

"What's your name?"

"Ella Grey but everyone calls me Ellie" he breaks out into a massive smile and removes his glasses. His eyes are really green and I think I drool a little.

"Ahhhh so you're the famous Ellie Grey?"

"I don't know about famous, well at least not in this town, yet" I smirk

"My dad told me you had a good sense of humour"

"Your dad?"

"Yeah Luke, Luke Sawyer. I'm his son Tyson" he holds out his hand for me to shake and I do it in a daze.

"Wait you're Luke's son? I though his kid was like Teddy's age or something?"

"Last time I checked I was 16...so are you going to give me your number?" My jaw drops and I just stare at him before stuttering.

"My..my number?"

"Yeah you know, those digits that will connect me to you"

"Why do you want my number?"

"Well I think it's appropriate seeing as Im going to marry you someday" I start laughing my ass off. What a cocky bastard.

"Oh Mr Sawyer, does it hurt to carry that ego around all day?"

"Sometimes. So, do I get your number?"

"No. For all I know you are a serial killer rapist who is also a horse thief" he throws his head back and laughs.

"So I'm a killer rapist who steals horses in my spare time?"

"Probably" I nod my head and grin.

"I can assure you I'm none if those things. This is my horse and she is called "The Belle of the Ball" I've had her for 4 years and she was a present from my mom who lives with her husband on the other side of the lake. I rode over here this morning to see my dad and I was on my way back around the lake when I saw you sitting under an unfastened pile of logs" I want his babies. Lots of his babies.

"Well don't let me stop you" i side step him so he can get past but he just smiles.

" I was raised as a gentleman Miss Grey so I will escort you back to the main house"

"I can make it there on my own"

"I know but it gives me a chance to get to know you a little better" I don't know if I am annoyed or flattered.

We start walking back towards the back yard with me holding Champ and him leading his horse by the reins.

"You're going to be attending Seattle Prep, right?"

"That's the plan" I tell him as I lift my leg over a fallen log.

"That's where I go. We will probably have a lot of classes together, I'll save you a seat next to me"

"Don't you already have lab partners and stuff?"

"Nah, I started half way through last term so it's just me and seeing as you will probably be the only new student we would have been put together anyway" he shrugs and holds back a bit of a tree so it doesn't smack me in the face.

"How come you started in the middle of the term?" I ask him. I'm not going to lie, the thought of sitting next to him all day is very appealing.

"My mom moved here when she married her new husband. She was a southern Belle who met my dad when he was based out of Fort Campbell. They had a whirl wind romance and got married when they found out I was on the way. My dad was deployed and they tried to make a go of it but they were young and the pressure got to them so they divorced. My dad did a couple more tours and then when he left the military he got a job working for Mr Grey. My mom brought me out a few years back so I could spend the summer with him and that's when she met her new husband Marcus. He's an executive at Boeing and she backed in to his car while driving out the airport" he smiles and you can so tell that he is a mommas boy.

"That's quite a story" I smile as we get to the boundary of the meadow

"What's your story Ellie Grey?" He leans against a tree trunk looking like something from a catalog.

"There's not much to tell. My mom and Christian...ummm I guess you could call it dated, for a couple of months and my mom never told him she was pregnant. He married Ana and raised a family in Seattle and she raised hell in New York while I was trying to raise myself. She died a couple of weeks ago and Christian found out about me and him and Ana flew to New York to get me and now...well now I live here"

"That's quite a story"

"Indeed it is" I smile. He smiles back and then hoist himself up into the saddle with the Grace of a cowboy. Damn that's hot!

"Do you start school on Tuesday?" He asks and I nod " I'll meet you out side the school gates at 8 AM. Teddy and Phoebe normally get there at 8am so I'm guessing you will too. I'll show you around so you aren't late for your classes trying to find out where you are going"

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that" he tips his invisible hat and winks

"Until then Miss Grey" he turns the horse and then starts trotting back towards the waters edge. I must stand and just stare At him for a full five minutes before someone clears their throat behind me. I spin around and come face to face with Ana.

"I wasn't doing anything" I quickly say and she laughs.

"Actually you were straying at Tyson like he was a tall drink of water and you had spent a month in the desert" she grins and I blush.

"Was not" I mutter petulantly and she laughs again.

"It's ok if you were Ellie. You are sixteen and so is he, if you did want to date him then you can, all though Christian is going to be like a bear if you do"

"Why is he going to be like a bear?"

"Because since Phoebe was four years old Christian has been drumming into her that she is not allowed to date until she is 30 and you won't be an exception to that rule"

"Well I don't plan to date anytime soon so we can keep his blood pressure down"

"So if Tyson asked you out on a date you would say..." She gestures with her hands for me to finish her sentence.

"I would say no...or yes...oh I don't know" I blush and when I look up Ana has a serious look on her face.

"Come sit with me for a moment" she walks over to a low wall around a flower bed and pats the bricks next to her. I take a seat and snuggle champ into my sweater.

"Ellie...tell me to mind my own business if you want but...well...if you were to date Tyson, or anyone for that matter...will you need to go on...what I mean is are you a...ummmmm?"

"You're asking me if I'm a Virgin?" I must go beet red and she nods her head.

"You don't have to answer but I want to you to be safe should you start dating a boy, or a girl, what ever your preference is" she blushes

"I'm straight Ana and I'm happy to report I am still hymanly challenged" I say and she laughs.

"Well I've never heard that one before. Hymenly challenged?"

"Yeah it's something that my friend Lisa in New York used to say. She lost her virginity last year and called me up saying "the hymen is no longer a challenge" I tell her and she frowns

"If she was your friend and it was last year, how old was she?"

"14...she lost it In the back of a car in a Costco parking lot in New Jersey. I fought hard to keep my virginity, I'm not going to give it up to the first boy that looks  
My way" I stop when I realise I've said to much

"What do you mean you fought hard to keep your virginity?" She has gone a little bit pale after my little slip up.

"It doesn't matter" I try to blow it off and stand but she gently takes my wrist.

"Ellie...please?" I sit back down and let out a puff of air.

"When I was 12, my mom had a boyfriend called Rick. They would stay in all day and get high and when I would come home from school he would look at me weird. One day I came home and found him in my room going through my underwear draw. I called him a pervo and he left but that night I was asleep and I woke up and he was in my room. He didn't touch me but after that I always pushed my bed against the door and my chest of drawers against the window. She stayed with him for a few months and then he skipped out on her. A few months later I was walking home from school and he was following me. I started to run and he chased me and I tried to climb over a fence but he caught me. He tried to rip my clothes but I screamed so loud that a guy that was walking past saw him and started yelling at him and he took off. He called the apartment phone that night and said where ever I went he would find me and it would happen. He kept his word because he would follow me all the time but I always managed to escape him. Three months ago I was walking to work and he slammed me against a wall, instinct took over and I kneed him so hard in the balls he passed out. That was the last time I saw him. I know how much of a gift a girls virginity is because if I didn't value it so much, I wouldn't have fought Rick so hard and risked my life every time he got his hands on me" I finish my story and then shiver. I hate that prick.

"Where is Rick now?"

"I have no idea. Dead with a bit of luck" I shrug and pat Champs head.

"No one will ever hurt you again Ellie. I hope you know you are a safe here with us?"

I want to say yes but knowing that Elena is out there along with a string of sickos who want to do god knows what with me, so I just nod my head.

We head back in the house and have our dinner before Phoebe, Bella and I snuggle up in the family room watching the Lion King After Phoebe begged me to have girl time.

I must fall asleep but unlike the night before, instead of having a nightmare I dream of horse back rides through the sand with the green eyed boy from the other side if the lake.

**A/N**

**SOOOO HOW DO YOU THINK CHRISTIAN WILL REACT TO ELLIE AND TYSON? AND HOW WILL ELLIE REACT TO CHRISTIANS REACTION?**


	10. The Yankees Arrive

**HI EVERY ONE**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FEED BACK AND REVIEWS I LOVE THEM.**

**SOMEONE ASKED IF THE STORY WOULD BE MOSTLY FROM ELLIES POV. IT WILL BE FROM MULTI POINTS OF VIEW NAD EACH POV WILL HAVE HIS OR HER OWN LITTLE STORY LINE.**

**I HAVE A LITTLE LOVE STORY STARTING BETWEEN TWO OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER. A REVIEWER SUGGESTED IT AND I HAD TO RE WORK MOST OF THE STORY LINE BUT I THINK IT FITS.**

**DONT FORGET THE PINTREST PAGE**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MIA TELLING CHRISTIAN THE TRUTH**

**I HAVE A AUTHORS QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

"Oh my god Ana baby...I cant take any more" Christain pants, so I crawl up his body and kiss him softly on the lips, removing his blindfold as I do.

"Okay Mr Grey, game over" I smile. He looks very well fucked.

For the last three hours he has been my sexual prisoner. I made him come 4 times before he cried uncle. I thought that for the conversation I am about to have with him that he should be as relaxed as possible. Relaxed Christian means lots of sex.

"Can you undo thease cuffs please baby?" He rattles the leather cuffs that are tied to our headboard.

"Not yet. I need to talk to you about something and I think I should tell you while you are tied to the bed and cant escape"

Every so often I go a little Domme in the bedroom. Christian loves it when I take charge and tonight I have him tied in cuffs and at one point I lightly flogged him. The first time we switched roles was about 4 years into our marriage. I was talking in my sleep and Christian heard me say things like "Kneel Mr Grey" and "say, yes Mistress" he got so turned on that he woke me up there and then and asked me to top him. At first I was a little hesitant but seeing Christian on his knees waiting for me in the playroom gave me a sexual rush like I have never experienced. While we are in the playroom at Escala we interchange our rolls but normally in our bed room I like for him to take charge.

"Ana I don't like the sound of this, what do you need to tell me that would make me want to escape?" He looks so hot with his arms above his head and his just fucked hair. I lean over and grab his white button down shirt that I ripped off of him earlier. I put it on and then go to button it up and realise it now has no buttons because I ripped them all off. I crawl up and sit on the tops of his thighs and splay my hands out over his abs.

"I have two things to tell you and I know you are not going to be pleased by them"

"For fucks sake Ana! Spit it out!" He growls

"I thought you liked it when I swallowed?" I smirk and he laughs despite himself.

"I had a little talk with Ellie today before dinner and she told me something that I am not happy with" I bite my lip because I know he's going to be mad.

"Go on Anastasia"

"She told me that Lelia had a boyfriend called Rick and he tried to...to...sexually assault her" he sits up as much as he can and his eyes go dark.

"WHAT? DID HE HURT HER? WHO THE FUCK IS HE?" He is seething mad and I'm thankful that he can't get off this bed at the moment.

"Christian calm down, he never went any further than ripping her clothes. But he is dangerous Christian. He followed her home from school and tried to drag her into an alleyway and he called her apartment and told her that he would have her. I think we need to find out who he is and make sure that he is not a danger to her anymore"

It takes me a full twenty minutes to calm him down and he has threatened everything from killing him via ways of decapitation, hanging, stone to death and crocodile death, what ever that is? I finally calm him down but he has sworn to find this prick and make him pay. I don't doubt he will.

"What's the second thing?" He asks me while I stretch out on top of him. I debate for a second on whether or not to tell him about Ellie and Tyson but then I decide not to tell him. They are not dating and I don't want to send Christian on a path where he might ruin them before they even start.

"The second thing Mr Grey is that I love you with all my heart" I lean forward and kiss him softly.

"I love you too Anastasia...now will you please let me out of these cuffs?" He starts rattling his hands again while pouting. I sit up and pretend to ponder it for a second.

"If set you free, what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a massage?"

"Try again Mr Grey" I lightly run my fingernails down his chest and play with his happy trail.

"I'll make slow gentle love to you?" He smiles up at me.

"Try one more time" I sink my nails into the tops of his thighs making him hiss between his teeth.

"Owwww damn it! Ana if you don't let me out right now I'm going to spank you into next week and then fuck you In to next year!" He growls

"Ding ding ding we have a winner" I lean down and release him just as he grabs my hips and proceeds to do what he threatened.

The next morning Christian and I are sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Ellie. Teddy has gone fishing with Carrick, Kate came and picked up Phoebe to take her shopping with Ava and Bella is in the family room playing with Coco who seems to have bonded with her the most.

All three girls fell asleep last night on the sofa while watching a movie. It was so cute the way they were all snuggles up. Right from the get go Bella has adored Ellie and Phoebe has come around just like I thought she would.

Just as I finish my second cup of tea Ellie walks down the stairs with Champ tucked in her sweater. I have noticed that when she is nervous or if she is feeling down that she clings to her little dog for comfort.

"Good morning" Christian says to her and then hands her a coffee and a plate of food. He thinks that she is too thin so he has taken it upon himself to dish out her breakfast this morning.

"Morning...,um thanks?" She doesn't know what to say about the mammoth plate of eggs and bacon Christian has handed her.

For the next twenty minutes Christian explains to Ellie about the different classes she will have at Seattle Prep and how she will be going to and from school.

"Ryan is going to be your CPO and driver. You must listen to him at all times because it won't be long before the media make the link between us and then it's going to be a circus" He tells her and she frowns.

"How are the press going to find out?" She she bites a bit of bacon and gives Champ a small piece of her toast to nibble on.

"Well it won't take a genius to figure it out. Your last name is Grey, you will have security and well...you're basically me in a wig or Phoebe on five years" Ellie goes slightly pale about thinking of the media finding out.

"Maybe I should just be home schooled? Won't that be easier?" She asks

"Well, it would, but we don't want you cooped up in here all day, besides you will soon make friends there" Christian tells her and Ellie blushes, no doubt thinking about making friends with Tyson.

"Why don't you register me as Williams? That way they won't make the connection so easy" Christian glares at her when she says it and she drops his gaze.

"You are a Grey and that's what you will remain" he wipes his mouth with his napkin and then pours himself another coffee. Ellie glares at him and I can see that she is biting her tongue to stop herself from saying what she wants to say to him. I want to get rid of the tension that is now between them so I ask Ellie about her choice of college.

"Ellie do you know where you would like to attend college?" I ask and she starts laughing like mad.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to laugh but the last time someone said my name and the word college in the same sentence it was my guidance councillor who told me that I shouldn't even bother with an application because I would probably be in prison or in a gutter"

"She fucking said what?" Christian growls

"In all fairness to her I was 15 and I had just come out of Juvy so at the time those probably were my only two roads to travel down" she shrugs like it's no big deal and then takes a sip of her coffee.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you in Juvy?" I ask her softly. She puts down her knife and fork and thinks about what to say. I know that Christian knows why she was in Juvy but he has put down his paper and has his attention focused on her.

"Last year my friends and I were invited to a party on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was a birthday party for a guy called Jamie Toboski. His father is big on Wall Street apparently and the only reason we were at the party is because I'm pretty sure that my friend Trey, was Jamie's dealer." She looks down ashamed at what her friend was. "People were offering me drinks but I never used to drink in strangers homes, I always like to keep my wits about me"

"You were 15, did you never think "hey me drinking is illegal?" Christian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, anyway I was drinking water and Jamie came over to me and started chatting me up. He was good looking, rich and he made me laugh. We talked and then he said he wanted to show me something from the balcony from his bedroom. I was so fucking stupid, sorry I mean freaking stupid. As soon as he got the door closed he pounced. Thankfully he was drunk and I was sober and I had taken a few Krav Maga classes and I basically kicked his ass. His father didn't like the fact that he got beaten up by a girl even though he attacked me first but the judge was his golf partner and I was sentenced to three months in July but I only did 6 weeks. I almost went back in because there was a situation with a stolen car and Jamie's father wanted me to be sent to adult jail because he found out about it but it was proved I didn't know the car was stolen and that's how I got my ankle monitor"

"Do you remember his fathers name?" Christian asks with gritted teeth

"Simon Toboski" Ellie tells him as he picks up his phone.

"Ros? ... Simon Toboski, works on Wall Street,,...get him blackballed and go after anything he owns...yes...ok...perfect, thanks" he ends the call and looks at Ellie.

"No body fucks with my family" he says coldly and then gets up and takes his cup to the sink. I look over at Ellie and she has a small smiling playing on her lips but it falls when she hears the door bell. The must be her case worker because the security guys let no one through the gate unless we are expecting them or they are family.

"That will be your case worker. Why don't you go into the family room with Ana and I will go answer the door" Christian tells her and for the first time I see her petulant teenage attitude shine through.

"Whatever" she huffs and and walks towards the family room. Christian throws her a glare because he heard her but he walks to answer the door. I go into the family room and take a seat opposite Ellie who has her feet tucked under her legs with her arms crossed over her chest. Her body is screaming "don't come near me" and it is clear to see that she does not want to meet this new case worker and that she is going to give them hell. Little does she know.

I start smiling as Ellie starts scowling as we hear heels clicking on my marble floor. When her case worker sees Ellie sitting in the chair totally blanking her she smirks.

"Thought you would be pleased to see me, kid" Ellie whips her head around so fast I'm surprised she doesn't crick her neck. The smile that comes across her face is the happiest I have seen her since she came to live with us.

"Andy!" She squeals and then leaps from her chair. Carmella meets her half way and Ellie flings her arms around her neck. I look up at Christian who is smiling his boyish smile. I stand up and leave Ellie and Carmella on their own.

"Come on Mr Grey..." I pull his hand and lead him towards the back door.

"Where are we going?"

"We haven't been to the boathouse for a while" I grin and he picks me up and runs towards our boat slip.

**ELLIES POV**

I'm crying. I'm fucking crying. I am so happy Andy is here I'm crying. Seeing her is like having a little piece of home.

"What are you doing here?" I pull away from her and take my seat on the sofa.

"Well, long story short, I got fired" she grins when I gasp

"You got fired? Why?"

"Because apparently I was not allowed to kick Johnson in the balls. He made a complaint and that asshole Collins, you remember my boss? Anyway he fired me for unprofessional conduct. So yesterday morning I was sitting in my apartment thinking about what to do with my life when I got a call from your father" I only flinch slightly when she says "your father". I don't have a problem with it, it's just weird.

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that you told him that a new case worker would make you uncomfortable and you liked me" she has a smug look on her face that I want to slap off.

"Yeah yeah whatever, so I'm slightly fond of you, so sue me" I chuckle.

"He made me an offer that I could not refuse. Basically I am now your full time case worker until you are signed off completely to the care of the Greys. You will be my only client and he offered me a job working for his charity, The Grey Foundation. He gave me an office at his building, one of his apartments down town, a company car and triple the salary I was on in New York"

"Wow he must really want you to work for him"

"Kid, what he wanted is for you to be happy. You mentioned you opened up to me and within 24 hours I found my self on a private jet winging it's way to you"

"I am happy, well, happier than what I was. I miss my mom and I miss my routine but I..." I get kinda choked up again so I can't finish.

"But you what?" Andy takes my hand and give me a little squeeze of comfort.

"I feel like I'm part of their family. Ana, Bella and Teddy have been great from the start, Phoebe was a little brat to me but then she changed and now she's all over me and Christian...well I get it with him, I was a shock and it will take some time to adjust but he let me keep champ and he got me a new phone a paid for a whole closet of clothes for me but...he's going to send me away when he finds out the truth and I don't want to go because...I want to keep my family. I never had a family before and I don't want to lose it. It's stupid but last night me and the girls watched a movie and they fell asleep next to me and I was watching them and I was thinking that I would die for either one of them and then I had a damn panic attack because I was thinking about my childhood and what I went through and I was putting Phoebe and Bella in my place and Andy, I would fucking kill anybody who hurt my little sisters.

I've never really cared about anyone before, I mean I always worried about my mom but half the time I didn't care if she was gone for a day or a month but it's weird because yesterday Christian had to go to his office and he said he would be an hour but he was late by like twenty minutes and I was stood by the fucking door waiting for his car because I panicked that he wasn't coming back. What the fuck is wrong with me Andy?" She starts laughing and I scowl at her. I have all these feeling inside me that are foreign to me and I don't understand them.

"Ellie what you are feeling is love for your family but we can get back to that later. What did you mean when you said Christian would send you away when he finds out the truth?" Oh shit

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did. Ellie I know you are keeping something from me. I've known for years because you would go to tell me something and then you would stop yourself. I can't help you unless I know"

"If I tell you, you have to swear you will not tell anybody"

"What ever you tell me during our sessions is confidential unless you tell me you are doing drugs or something and then I will be booking your ass into the nearest rehab"

"I hate drugs, you know this...ok I will tell you"

I start by telling her about my mom and Mia and then Elena and how she wants me as a kinky sex slave for her seedy friends. I tell her how Christian has no idea that Mia has known me all my life and how she has kept it from Christian. Andy stands up and starts to pace.

"Holy fuck, kiddo. That's messed up. She has to tell her brother about this, I mean what if this mad woman tried to take you and he knows nothing about why she wants you? Or what's to say she won't try to take one of his other children?"

"I know Andy, it's fucked up and I know that Mia will tell him eventually but I need to give her some time. She has always protected me so I trust her. She texted me last night and said to give her a week to figure something out and then she will tell Christian"

"He won't throw you out over this Ellie, it's clear he loves you" before I can say anything Luke walks through the door. He has obviously been working out because he is wearing basketball shorts and nothing else. He is dripping in sweat and I have to admit, he looks damn fine. Not as fine as his son would look like wearing those shorts but I can see that a lot of women would fall for him and judging by the look of lust on Andy's face, she's one of them.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't think anyone was In Here, I was just going to quickly check in with Taylor" he says while looking at Andy like she is a piece of steak and he is a starving Man.

"It's ok Luke. You remember Carmella, right?" I ask and he walks forward.

"Actually we were never introduced. I'm Luke Sawyer, it's a pleasure to meet you" he holds out his hand and Andy takes it.

"Carmella Anderson, it's nice to meet you also"

"Are you visiting Ellie for long?"

"Actually I am moving here. Mr Grey gave me a job working for his foundation and one of his apartments downtown. It has all happened so fast that my head is still spinning" she giggles and touches his arm in a flirty way. I have to hold back my laugh because it is sooooo funny watching them flirt.

"Have you ever toured the city?" Luke asks and his eyes light up.

"Nope, I'm a Seattle Virgin" I start laughing and fall back onto the sofa. Adults say the weirdest things.

"I would love to show you around the city. I know all the best places to eat and because of the pull Mr Grey has I can pretty much get reservations anywhere...so...,would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Luke asks her

"Sure that sounds great" she tells him her new address and he tells her he will pick her up at seven. He leaves the room and I watch as her eyes linger on his ass as he departs the room. She turns to me and I laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You are! I thought at one point you were going to hump his leg!"

"Oh please I was not that bad...but you have to admit, he is hot!"

"Tyson's hotter" it comes out before I can stop it and I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who's Tyson?" She pulls me back down on the sofa and I blush. This is why I like Andy because to me, she's just one of the girls.

"He is Luke's son. I met him yesterday down by the lake and he is...well picture Luke at 16 and add a lot of muscle and darker hair"

"Did he ask you out?"

"He asked for my number but I didn't give it to him but he said we will have some classes together in school and that he would show me around"

"Oh my god! Of I marry Luke and you marry Tyson I will be your mother in law!" She starts clapping like a freak.

"Jesus Christ Andy, calm down. I am not marrying Tyson and you have only just met Luke"

"This is fate I'm telling you. Now enough about the men, we need to get down to business" she opens her bag and pulls out some paperwork.

For the next half hour she asks me how I feel living with Ana and Christian, what I think of the kids and the staff and my feelings about school.

"It's a posh school so I'm going to stick out like a virgin in a whore house but it should be ok. It would be nice to be challenged academically...Ana mentioned college this morning...do you think I could get into one, you know, with my record?"

"Ellie you are freakishly smart. If you apply yourself I think that you could get In to any school you want. Yes you have a record but I knew a girl once who was busted for drug possession, theft, vandalism and assault all in one night and she had a record ten times what you have and she turned her life around and ended up graduating with honours from NYU"

"Did she also become a case worker?" I ask because I am sure she is talking about herself.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't but what I am saying Ellie is that if you want to go to college then I will do every thing in my power to get you to where you need to be"

"Thanks Andy"

I feel 100 % different now that I have Andy with me. It's like I have a little normalcy back in my life.

I just hope Mia comes up with a plan soon because I really don't want to leave my family.

**MIAS POV**

I lean down and softly kiss Olivia's head. I tucked her in 40 minutes ago and read her Cinderella until she feel asleep. I switch on her night light and head out to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of wine and settle down on my sofa.

I have been thinking non stop about the situation I have gotten myself in and which ever way I come up with to get myself out of it, I know I will have to tell Christian the truth. He has a temper and I know he will me furious at me but I hope that he can see that I was trying to protect Ellie. I am dreading telling him though because no matter what, our relationship will never be the same. I am broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I set my wine down and go to answer it but when I see who is on the other side I almost faint.

"Hello Mia"

"Matthew...I...what are you doing here?" I splutter. I haven't seem him in almost a year. The last time I saw him face to face was in New York, I had gone there for the launch of a restaurant that my friend opened. I was mingling around the crowd when I saw him. It wasn't the first time I has seen him since Olivia had been born but it was the first time where he could approach me because I didn't have any of my family around. We talked and he asked if we could go somewhere more private. I gave him the benefit of the doubt and went with him out to his car and he drove us to the docks under the Brooklyn bridge. We talked, he cried, I screamed at him and then we ended up having sex on the hood of his car.

I felt ashamed of myself after because this was the man who didn't want to know our child. I told him it would never happen again and then I left him. He started calling all the time after that night and in my heart I really want to see where things would lead if we are together but my head is screaming for me to walk away from him.

"Can I come in?" He looks at me with pleading eyes. He looks good,real good. He is wearing blue jeans with a navy button down shirt. The shirt fits him like a second skin and I can see every ripple of muscle. I debate for a minute whether or not to let him in. Olivia is asleep in her room but I have no intention of introducing them.

"You have ten minutes" I stand aside and let him in. He walks to the family room and stood to inspect the pictures I have of Olivia and I on the walls. He gently runs a finger over Olivia's baby portrait.

"Why are you here Matthew?" I ask from my spot behind the sofa. If I get too close I am worried I will jump him. He turns and looks me up and down.

"You look good, Mia" I swoon on the inside.

"I know I do, now why are you here?" He grins at my answer and them makes himself comfortable in my chair

"I'm here because of what I found out about Elena Lincoln. Mia, the woman has files on each and every member of your family including our daughter"

"My daughter" I hiss and he looks down.

"Your daughter...Mia I came because Elena is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine...the stuff she is into" he starts shaking his head in disgust. I walk over to my fridge and pour myself some more wine and pour him one too. It looks like he could use it. I hand it to him and then sit on the sofa, far away from him.

"Thank you...you need to tell your brother, Mia he can't go In to this blind. You remember when I told you that before I joined the Air Force that I studied computer intelligence at MIT?" He asks me and I nod. I almost combusted when I saw a picture of him in uniform.

"I hacked Into Elena's computers. There is nothing that woman is not In to. Little boys, girls, animals, blood play, electrical play, even rape play" I shudder when he says this.

"That's a thing! Rape play? Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding. 7 billion people on this planet Mia meaning that there is up to 7 billion different kinks. Some people are Into the more extreme stuff, some aren't."

"Are you Into the extreme stuff?" I ask him. I know he is a Dominant and I know he owns kink clubs all over the country and that he is a multi millionaire but apart from that, I know very little about the man who fathered my child.

"No I am not. Spanking your ass with a paddle as a punishment is about as extreme as I go Mia. Yes I like for women to submit to me because I get off on the power but I have never caned, whipped or beaten anyone. I may be known as the King of Kink because of the clubs but trust me, I'm tame compared to others in the community"

"You still haven't told me why you flew almost three thousand miles across the country, Matthew" he sighs and drains his glass.

"When your brother goes after Elena Lincoln it's going to be like a bomb going off. No one will be safe and his focus is going to be on his wife and kids, which it should be...I came here to keep you and Olivia safe"

"Matthew... When I told you I was pregnant you told me, and I quote "get rid of it". For almost 4 years we were not on your radar, you didn't want your child and you didn't want me but now all of a sudden you want to play hero and daddy?" He moves so fast I don't have time to react. He pins me to the sofa with his body and holds both my hands above my head in one of his hands.

"You have NEVER been off my radar nor has Olivia! I regret every single day of my fucking life that I wasn't man enough to step up to the plate and be the father that little girl deserve and the man that you wanted me to be but I have never stopped watching you! I've always been there whether you knew it or not!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Mia! This house was $100'000 over your budget but you bought it for $100,000 Under budget and did you know why? Because after your first offer was refused I bought it and sold it to you and the money you paid I put into a bank account with your name on it. The restaurant that went out of business that owned the lot where your restaurant now stands is owned by me and don't even get me started on Benny!"

"Benny? My restaurant manager?" What the fuck!

"Benny was the military cook when I was touring Afghanistan. When I knew you needed someone I forged his school documents so it looked like he was the most qualified"

"You fucking did what?" I yell and try to get out if his grip but he's to damn strong.

"Calm down! Benny is the best chef in Seattle you know this and he has also been keeping and eye on you for me...I...I couldn't just walk away, Mia. I know you think I did but I didn't" the pained look in his eye makes me stop struggling.

"Matt, that's all very noble of you but you fucked up bad with Olivia. She is five years old and she asks me about once a week, why Her cousin Bella has a daddy and she doesn't" he let's go of my hands and sits back on the sofa with his head in his hands.

I sit up and don't know what to do with myself because I'm pretty sure he is crying. Do I comfort him? Kick him out? I decide I need more wine so I pour myself a glass and prop myself up against the wall. I watch him for five minutes try to compose himself and make it look like he has not been crying. He wipes his eyes one more time and stands up. When he looks at me my heart twists when I see the pain behind his puffy red eyes.

"You're right Mia, I did fuck it up but what kind of father could I possibly have been back then? My time in the military fucked me up even more than what my childhood did. Mia, I was 9 years old when I saw my father beat my mother to death. He was mentally unstable and one day he just flipped and just like that, poof, my mothers life was over, he was spending the rest of his life in jail and I went to live with a aunt and uncle who never wanted me and made no bones about the fact. I was neglected, beaten, underfed and tortured. And there are things that happened that I have never told another living soul about...when you told me you were pregnant I panicked because I was worried I would turn out like my birth father. I may find it sexually pleasing to spank you but I would never hurt you, Mia. That's why I stayed away, I would rather kill myself than hurt you or Olivia. I have been seeing a therapist every week for four years and she had made me see that I am not my father, or my uncle. ...I want you Mia. And I want my daughter and I know deep down you want me too. And I won't rest until you're mine and we can be a family or you banish me forever and even then I don't think I could let you both go" he walks over to me and cups my face.

"I have been with a lot of women, but one night with you and I fell in love. You knocked the wind out of me and I have been out of my mind wanting you for almost six years. I am going to help you destroy Elena Lincoln and then I am going to fight for you Mia Grey, for both of you" he leans down and kisses me softer than he has ever done before and then he is gone. I don't move for twenty minutes because I am still stunned by what he told me.

How the fuck did my life go from preppy princess to BDSM Domme destroyer to Dominants love interest?

I hope I figure it out soon because one thing is for sure, I want another of those kisses.

**A/N AS I SAID ON MY AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MIA TELLING CHRISTIAN.**

**HOW DO YOU THINK HE SHOULD REACT? I KNOW HOW I WANT HIM TO BE BUT I LOVE HEARING YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE ONLY REASON I HAVE PUT LUKE AND ANDY TOGETHER IS BECAUSE OF A REVIEW SO I DO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU GUYS SAY ON BOARD**

**CHEERS**

**L X**


	11. Temper Temper

**HI EVERY ONE**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**TO THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO KEEPS TELLING MY I AM SPELLING LELIA WRONG, I KNOW. MY COUSIN IS CALLED LELIA AND I KNOW SHE READS THIS SO ITS LIKE A LITTLE SHOUT OUT TO HER. THERE ARE LOADS OF WAYS TO SPELL THAT NAME AND IT DOES NOT AFFECT THE STORY. I HAVE READ STORIES ON HERE THAT SPELL IT LAYLA. **

**THERE IS A SMALL LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE NEVER REALLY DONE ONE BEFORE IN DETAIL SO IM NOT SURE HOW I DID?**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK THE PINTREST**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ANAS POV**

I am sat with Bella snuggled into my side fast asleep. She asked me to watch a movie with her but she was conked out twenty minutes Into it. I slowly get up and take the throw from behind the couch and tuck it over her. I kiss her head gently and go off in search of the rest of the family.

My first stop is Christians study because I know he was in here before I sat down with Bella. I gently knock and go in and find him behind his desk. Even after all these years I still swoon a little when I see him. He is wearing a black teeshirt that stretches right across his chest and under his desk I can see his bare feet that he is running across the fluffy rug that Phoebe saw when she was three years old and insisted she got it for daddy. It's bright pink but he accepted her gift graciously and finds it soothing to swirl his feet around all the fluffiness.

"Hey Baby" he pats his lap and slides his chair back so I can fit. Instead of sitting in his lap I place my knees either side of his thighs and straddle him. I trail a path of kisses from his chest to his ear and then move across to his lips.

"Hi Mr Grey, god you are so fucking hot?" I smile at him. God I have been so horny lately. All I think of morning noon and night is sex. I actually feel sorry for Christian because I jump him before he gets out of bed in the morning, then in the shower and as soon as he comes home I have dragged him up stairs. I've heard a woman's sex drive spikes again in her mid thirties so this is what I am blaming.

I hit the button on his desk that locks his office door and electronically shuts the blinds. I reach down and open his fly before putting my hand down his jeans and grab his semi erect dick.

"Ana, not that I am complaining but you have been super horny these last few weeks baby, have you been drinking tequila during the day?" He laughs and then groans when I squeeze his dick. For some reason when I drink Tequila I turn into a sex fiend. I don't know why, I just do. I once asked Kate if this was normal and she told me that red wine did the same to her. Elliott overheard us and the next day Kate came hime from work to find a dozen boxes of red wine in their fridge.

"Is it wrong for me to want my husband 24/7? I think about you and your dick constantly Christian, I don't know what's gotten into me" I pant because I'm so turned on.

"I do" he whispers and then lifts my skirt and moves my panties to one side before he slowly sinks into me making me throw my head back.

"Oh god Christian, fuck you feel so good!" I take his mouth in a heated kiss as he rocks me slowly up and down. It makes me wild thinking that the only parts of us that are exposed are the parts that are connected.

"Look at me baby" I pull back and look him in the eyes and I see the lust he has for me.

"Fuck me Ana, use my dick to make yourself cum" I place my hands on his shoulders and lower myself up and down. I try to hold off my orgasm but when I open my eyes and see Christians head thrown back against his chair in pleasure I lose it completely and detonate around him. Before I have even finished coming he lowers us both to the floor and starts thrusting into me harder and harder.

"God Ana you make me wild...ahhhhh...fuck baby...I want to come on your mouth" I can't even talk because I am having my second orgasm. He starts to grunt louder and then swiftly pulls out of me and straddles my chest.

"Ana now!" I hold my head up and wrap my lips around him just as the first spurt explodes from him. He tangles his hand in my hair and moves my head back and forth taking full control of my mouth before he stops shuddering. He starts heaving and I pull him from my mouth with a pop and lick him clean before putting him back in his jeans and zipping him up. He falls on top of me kissing my eyes, my nose and then my mouth.

"I fucking love tasting me on you" he whispers "god that was fucking amazing"

"I agree...although I do feel like a bit of a slut because it's ridiculous how often I think of fucking you" I blush a little and he laughs.

"You are not a slut but if you want you can be my naughty little slut tonight. Why don't we ask Taylor and Gail to keep an eye on the kids and me and you sneak off to Escala?"

"I like that idea, Sir" I lean up and kiss him and then he helps me off the floor. I straighten my clothes out and then do what I came in here to do.

On Christians wall he has a big screen TV which is also a CCTV monitor. Our house is so big that to save time I just come in here and when the screen comes on it shows lots of different camera views of the house so I can see who is where. During the day the kids are not allowed to close their bedroom doors because the camera in the hall ways can see into their rooms so that security can keep an eye on them because there are no cameras in any of the bedrooms of bathrooms.

I look at all the little frames and frown when I see the one in the library.

"What in the world?"

"What's wrong baby?" Christian wraps his arms around me and looks over my shoulder at the screen.

"What are they doing?" I point to the library camera and show him what I mean.

Gail, Reynolds, Sawyer, Ryan, Teddy and Phoebe are all stood around a table where Ellie and Taylor are facing each other. Every so often I see everyone start to cheer.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Let's find out" he takes my hand and leads me down the hall to the next door to the library. As soon as the door open an explosion of sound escapes. None of them notice us stood in the door way so we wait and see what they are saying.

"Oh man this is excellent" Sawyer says gleefully.

"Shut up Luke!" Taylor snarls

"Come on T, don't be a sore loser" Teddy tells Taylor and then pats his back.

"This is not funny...Gail why are you laughing? You're supposed to be team Jason not team Ellie!"

"I am team Jason but honey, after all these years it's about time someone took you down"

"She hasn't taken me down yet!"

"I have you cornered Taylor, you have no way out!" Ellie laughs.

"What is going on here?" Christian says and everyone looks up like deers caught in the head lights. When Gail and Sawyer spin around I see what is between Ellie and Taylor.

A chess board.

"No way is she beating you!" Christian walks over and looks at the board "holy hell she's beating you! This is fantastic!" Christian laughs. Taylor is a master at chess and I have only seen him be beaten once before and that was by Grace and Taylor was hung over at the time.

"Make your move Marine" Taylor scowls at her and I can see the tick in his jaw. He hates losing. I starts giggling and go stand behind Phoebe. Taylor stares at the board and gets redder with each passing second. He finally moves one of his pieces and then leans back in his chair looking like he is about to go against the firing squad. Ellie smirks and then picks up her piece and moves it across the board.

"Check mate" she tells him and then knocks his king over. Everyone starts cheering and Christian leans down and hugs her making her blush.

"Congratulations Miss Grey" Taylor shakes her hand and then pulls out his wallet and hands her $100

"Whoa, you made a bet with a sixteen year old girl?!" Christian asks him.

"She hustled me sir. I was playing and she came over and started asking what the horsey was called and what the cute little ones were called and then she said she would play me for money and I said no and then she called me a chicken and then she started playing like Bobby Freaking Fisher!" He exclaims and then Starts to laugh.

"You really got me kiddo" he chuckles and the wraps his arm around Ellie's shoulders and pulls her to him messing up her hair.

"Ellie where did you learn to play chess like that?" Christian asks her as he studies the board to see just how she best him.

"I had an app on my old phone" she shrugs.

"An app? You leaned to play like a world champion because of an app?" Taylor is aghast at the news.

"Yep. I also had a scrabble app and let me tell you, I am the best in the universe at scrabble" Ellie informs us all and I can see the cogs turning in Christians head.

"So you think that you could beat anyone at scrabble?"

"No one has beaten me so far"

"Okay then I want to make a bet with you. I will pick someone to play against you. If you win I will cut fifty hours off of the time that I wanted you to work at Grey House" he tells her

"And if I lose?" Ellie asks

"Then you add fifty hours" he tells her and she mulls it over.

"Okay, deal" she holds her hand out for him to shake and he shocks her when he shakes it and then pulls her to him and kisses her forehead. He did it absentmindedly because it's what he does with Phoebe and Bella but I can see by the look on Ellie's face that it affected her deeply. She clears her throat and looks at him and I can see that something has changed in her, she looks...softer.

"So who am I playing against?" She asks and Christians grins.

"Her" he tells her and points straight at me.

"Me? Why me?" I ask.

" English major, remember Mrs Grey? I was thinking either you or Kate but the last time we played monopoly with Kate and Elliott she threw the table over because she landed in jail" we both laugh at the memory. Yeah, Kate and board games don't mix.

"Okay I'm game. When do you want to play, Ana?" She asks me

"How about tomorrow evening? After dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan" she says and then she wraps her arm around Phoebe just as we hear the signal that the gate is open. I peak out the window and see Mia's car coming down the driveway.

I walk out the library and go meet Mia at the door. She looks like she hasn't slept all night and I am immediately on alert.

"Mia, what's wrong? Is Olivia ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, she's with mom and dad...I came here because I need to talk to you and Christian about something" she looks down at her shoes.

"Okay well why don't we talk in Christians office" I turn the corner and come up on Ellie and Christian. When Ellie sees Mia something passes between them and I see that Ellie straightens her self up.

"Ellie may I have a word with you for a second?" Mia asks her and then Ellie nods. Mia takes her hand and leads her out the back door to the patio. The door is closed so We can't hear what they are saying but I'm a little shocked when Mia takes Ellie's hands and squeezes them and then pulls Ellie into a hug. They pull apart and rest their foreheads against each I other while saying something.

"what the hell is that all about?" Christians asks me.

"Beats me" I answer just as they come back inside. Ellie takes a seat on the sofa and calls for Champ who runs over to her and she picks him up and snuggles him tight against her chest. Mia walks over to us and it's only now that I see she has a file in her hand.

"You said we could talk in the study?" Mia asks and I nod and lead her towards Christians study. I close the door and she takes a seat In front of his desk while he settles in his chair. I debate on where to sit but then I see the look on Mia's face and I just know, my husband will need me. I walk over and sit sideways on his lap.

"Okay Mia what is this about? You look like you have seen a ghost" Christian asks her. She takes a couple of big breaths and then looks up.

"I have something to tell you...and I know you are going to be angry and hate me...and you have a right to be...all I ask is that you try to understand that I thought I was doing the right thing"

"Mia, you are my baby sister, I would never hate you. Now what's this about"

"I never told you or mom and dad or even Elliott but when I was 18 I went looking for my birth family" I feel Christian stiffen when she says this.

"Go on" he tells her softly.

"I found my birth mother In Arizona...she was in a hospice and she died two days later...she told me that she had a older daughter and that I had to find her. I took what little information I had and tried to track my...my...sister" Christina edges me off his lap and stands to pour us all a drink. He hands Mia a glass and she takes it with shaking hands. He gives me mine and then sits back down and settles me on his lap.

"Why did you never tell us Mia?"

"I had my reasons Christian. I tracked my sister down and discoverers she was being...abused by someone...,I confronted that person and it was a big mistake...she trapped the man my sister was seeing with a baby and then she threatened the baby...I wanted..no, needed to protect the baby so I helped my sister escape and I set her up with a little house and some money...the person who abused my sister came after me and I was beaten up, twice"

"What? Mia why the fuc... "

"Christian please, I need to get this out...for years and years the baby was in danger but I tried my best to keep her safe, to keep them both safe" my heart is beating out of my chest because I think I know where she is going with this but I hope and pray for her sake that I'm wrong.

"My sister died recently and now...my niece...is in danger" Mia whispers. I look at Christian and he is frowning. He hasn't clicked on.

"Mia I will help your niece as best I can. I promise you I will do everything to help you. I wish you had come to me sooner and not gone through all this on your own but we can't change the past" he picks up a pen from his desk and takes out his note pad.

"What's your nieces name and where is she and who is she in danger from?" He looks up and my heart breaks because I know what he is about to hear. I look at Mia and her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

"She's called...called...it's...it's...Ellie" she whispers the last bit and I barely hear her but Christians head shoots up.

"Say that again" he whispers back.

"It's Ellie...Lelia was my birth sister"

Christian sits as still as a statue and just stares at her. He open and closes his mouth half a dozen times and just gaps at her. The colour has drained from his face and I am worried he has gone into shock

"Christian?" I say tentatively and touch his face. He slowly stands with me in his arms and then settles me back onto his chair.

He walks over to his bar and pours himself a glass of Scotch and downs it in one and then pours another.

He slowly turns to face Mia and in 14 years of marriage, I've never seen him look so angry.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU FUCKING KNEW ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO KNOW THAT I HAD A FUCKING CHILD! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" he roars and then throws his glass against the wall behind Mias chair.

"Christian! Calm down" I try to calm him but he looks furious.

"Calm down? Calm down? NO I FUCKING WON'T CALM DOWN! SHE KEPT MY CHILD FROM ME ANA! FOR 16 FUCKING YEARS SHE LEFT MY DAUGHTER TO ROT WITH THAT FUCKING PSYCHOPATH, ALCOHOLIC DRUGGIE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MIA? I TRUSTED YOU ABOVE ANYONE APART FROM ANA AND YOU HAVE FUCKING LIED TO ME FOR 16 YEARS" he starts punching the wall and I am scared of what he will do to Mia. I have never seen him like this before. I've seen him angry and I've seen his temper but I have never seen him lose control like this before.

"Im sorry Christian" Mia whispers

"YOU'RE SORRY? SORRY? YOU KEPT MY CHILD FROM ME MIA...wait...wait..you said she was in danger? who is she in danger from?" Christian turns to her. Mia goes even whiter and cries harder

"Its Elena Lincoln" Mia whispers. Bitch troll? after all these years she has reared her ugly Head. I look at Christian and his face is now blood red.

"WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK. ELENA? HOW THE FUCK IS ELENA INVOLVED?" he starts to pace and rips his hair out.

"I confronted Elena when I saw Lelia in a club being beaten until her back bled. Elena threatened to expose you as a..a...Dominant, so I had to keep quite" Mia tells him and Christian looks shocked that Mias knows about his past.

"Elena wanted to trap you so she sabotaged Lelia's birth control...you have pissed off alot of people Christian and Elena was going to...to...give Ellie to men who you had wronged" Mia whispers the last part and Christians face goes pale. People want to hurt Ellie?

"Get out" he points to the door

"What?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T FUCKING COME BACK!"

"Christain we need to tal..." before she can finish Christian marches over to her and grabs the top of her arm and hauls her up. He marches her out of his office and towards the front door.

"Christain please Christian I'm sorry, please don't throw me out, please we can talk about this" Mia pleads

"The time to talk was 16 years ago when you found out that I was going to become a father. The time to talk was when that fucking pedofile bitch wanted to hurt my little girl. I dont want you anywhere near me Mia. You have broken my trust and I don't have time for people like you in my life NOW GET THE FUCK OUT" he opens the door and unceremoniously throws her out. I dont know if she hit the floor because as soon as he lets her arm go he slams the door.

"Christain...there was no need to do that! Mia is your sister" He turns to me with his hands on his hips.

"Anastasia, I love you but at the moment if you try to defend her I am going to be so fucking pissed at you. I am going to talk to Taylor about this and find out just what the fuck Elena wants with Ellie" he tells me just as Ellie walks down the stairs. Just by looking at her I can see she has been crying.

"Is Mia gone?" she asks

"Yes AUNT Mia is gone" Christian snarls and she flinches.

"I guess she told you then?" Ellie mumbles

"Yes she did. Why didnt you tell us? You knew all of this and you kept it from us?" Christian is not shouting but the tone of his voice is sharp.

"Mia told me not to say anything until she came up with a plan to break it to you"

"All these years you have known who I am. Why the fuck did you never get in touch with me instead of living in hell with that crazy assed bitch?" he shouts and she looks up with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Phone you and say what? _"Daddy stop beating the little brown haired girls and come get me_"" she screams at him and Christian goes white as a sheet.

"My mother may have been crazy but she sure as fuck didn't get her kicks by beating the shit out of someone who was shackled to a fucking bed so dont you stand there and pretend that you were the fucking better option because you are just as crazy as she was, you sick twisted sadistic fuck!" she turns on her heels and marches back up the stairs and we hear her door slam in the distance.

I look at Christian and he looks utterly devastated.

We thought that Ellie may have known about Christians past but not in the depth that she seems to. Christian puts his hands over his face and let's out a sigh.

"Why? Why the fuck does my past keep coming along and ruin things? My sister knew and didn't say anything and Ellie knows about my fucked up past. I just...fuck I can't take this anymore" he sits down on the bottom step of the stairs and I sit beside him wrapping my arm around his back.

"Christian...it's not your fault baby. We both know how fucked up Elena is and Lelia was Crazy...but what you did to Mia was wrong. I'm mad at her myself but there was no need to react like that. What she did was wrong but it may have been her only option at the time"

"Ana, we are billionaires! I made 42 million dollars last week on one deal alone. I have enough money to banish every single one of my enemy's to a desert island if I wanted to so I could have kept Ellie safe, and Lelia, but instead Mia took it upon herself? What if Elena found Ellie while she was in New York and know one called Mia? Ellie could have been half way around the world with god knows who before she found out. She may have though she was protecting her but she put her in a world of danger"

"You need to bring Mia back and talk It out with her"

"No! If she comes back here I will lose it completely"

"You mean this is you not losing it completely?"

"You and that fucking smart mouth...what the fuck do I do about Ellie? You heard what she called me. A sick twisted sadistic fuck" he snorts and runs his hands through his hair "she sure has got me pegged hasn't she?"

"Enough with the self loathing Christian. You have to apologise to Ellie because no matter what Lelia was like, she was still her mother and the only parent she knew"

"Can you go talk to her first? I don't think I can face her yet. I'm so ashamed, Ana" I kiss the side of his head and then make my way up the stairs towards Ellie's room. I knock on the door but she doesn't answer. I open it slowly and walk in.

"Ellie" I call out but her room is silent. I check her closet and the bathroom but there is no sign of her. I leave her room and try the other rooms on this floor but she isn't in any of them. I walk back down the stairs and find Christian where I left him.

"What's wrong?" He asks when's he sees my frown,

"She's not upstairs. I'm going to check the cameras" we walk to his office and I look at the monitors. She's not on any of them.

"Rewind the cameras" I say and he taps a few buttons. We rewind and then I spot her.

"There" I point to the out side camera. She climbed off of her balcony and down the drain pipe with Champ in her sweater. We fast forward and watch as she lights a cigarette and then makes her way towards the lake. We walk out of his study and follow her but when we get to the shore line she is no where in sight.

"Ellie!" Christian yells for her but he is met by silence. "Oh my god Ana! Do you think she has run away?" Christian panics.

"She would have taken more than just her dog Christian" I take out my cell phone and call her number only to get her voicemail.

"Ellie sweetheart, call me when you get this please. Or come back to the house" I leave the message and put my phone away.

"Come on, let's go back to the house and we will send Ryan out to look for her" I think all she needs is a little space and if Christian and I look for her now she's only going to blow up in Christians face if we find her.

We head back to the security office and find Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds pouring over different files.

"What's all this?" I ask with interest.

"Everything we have on Elena Lincoln and her known associates" Taylor tells me.

"You heard then?" Christian asks

"Sir, they heard you in Bellevue" Christian looks down in shame so I take his hand.

"Ryan can you go down to the lake and look for Ellie? She climbed out of her window and headed in that direction. She is not answering her phone but if you have to, track it" I tell him.

It's been six hours since Ellie left the house and Christian is out if his mind. We found her phone in her room in the sofa so we can't track her. It's almost 11pm and it is pitch black outside. If she doesn't come back inside the house in the next ten minutes she will have broken the terms of her ankle tag.

I've called Andy and Mia but they haven't seem her. Mia is blaming herself and Andy has gone out with Sawyer to look for her. Mia has been driving all around the lake and to all the places that a teenager might go.

I pulled Luke to one side earlier and told him that Ellie and Tyson were talking the other day so he called him and asked if she had seen her and he said no. I took one of the SUVs out with Gail and looked all around but it's like she has vanished. The gate on the drive way is open because we have over a dozen security men and women coming in and out looking for her and giving Taylor reports.

What if she is hurt? What if her ribs have given out and she can't move? What if Elena has her? I start pacing the front room just as Christian walks in from the back yard dripping wet and shivering.

"Christian! What happened? Baby you are soaked" I grab the first thing that I come to which is a throw on the sofa and when he takes his shirt off I wrap him up trying to get some warmth in him.

"I...looked...under the boat slip...I was worried she fell in...and and." He burst into tears and falls to his knees.

"It's my fault Ana...if she is hurt it's my fault. I drove her away and now she's out there and it's dark and it's raining and... " he gets cut off by Gail screeching.

"ELLIE!" We all turn to look and stood on the threshold of the house is a very handsome dark haired man and in his arms struggling to get out of his grip is Ellie.

"Stay still!" He growls at her but she struggles even more.

"Fuck you asshole! Let me go you big bully!" She tries again to get him off her but he has a death grip on her body.

"I swear to god Ella Grey unless you stop struggling I am going spank your ass!"

"You would like that wouldn't you? Let me go Henderson" She tells him and tries to kick his foot.

"With pleasure Grey! Will one of you people take her from me please?" He asks and Taylor walks forward and gently takes Ellie off of him. She stops struggling straight away and then straightens her jacket and huffs.

"Oh Ellie thank god you are ok" Christian goes to hug her but she puts her hands flat on his chest and pushes him away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She turns on her heels and runs up the stairs and for the second time today I hear her bedroom door slam.

"Gail, go tell Wilson I want him patrolling the grounds tonight and have him stationed under Ellie's window. I also want all the motion detecters turned on around the boundaries" Christian tells Her and she heads off towards the security office. We all turn our attention to the man stood before us and Christian extends his hand.

"I'm Christian Grey, thank you for bringing Ellie home" the man takes Christians hand with a small smile on his lips.

"Matthew Henderson"

"Where did you find her and how do you know her?" I ask and stand by Christians side. He is still bare chested but he has taken the throw off him self.

"She was in a diner about 4 miles from here and as for how I know her...well I'm a friend of hers from New York" we all go on alert. I see Taylor put his hand in his jacket where I know he has a gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" Christian snarls and pulls me behind him. Matthew puts his hands up in front of him when he sees Taylor reach in his jacket.

"Chill dude. I'm a friend of Mia's,...and I knew Lelia. The first time I met Ellie she was 6 years old and she called me Scrooge. Mia is out in the car, she didn't want to come in because she doesn't know how you will react to her right now"

"Badly! That's how I will react to her Mr Henderson" Christian tells him and pulls me closer to his side. I study Matthew because it's like I know him from somewhere. His face is familiar. But I don't know where I have seen him before? His nose and lips...and his chin...he looks like Olivia's older brother if she had one...or her..

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim

"Ana! What's wrong?" Christian turns me to look in my face but my eyes are on Matthew.

"You're Olivia's father!" I gasp.

"What?!" Christian turns and glares at Matthew.

"Is that true?" He says slowly

"Yes, it's true. Olivia is my daughter" before anyone can react Christian lunges and punches Matthew straight on the jaw sending him flying backwards.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW HENDERSON!" Christian screams and Matthew gets back on his feet rubbing his jaw.

"That's the one free hit you get Grey. The next time you take a swing at me I'm swinging back. When you realise you need me I'm staying at the Fairmont" he turns and walks out the door leaving us all stunned.

"Taylor I want you to do an in depth background check on that prick...and do one on Mia as well" Christian tells him And he walks towards his office.

"My sister has lied to me for years and the father of her child also happens to know my ex submissive and my daughter? What the fuck is going on around here?" Christian asks me but I have no words.

I don't think that even Jerry Springer would understand the mess that is our family. 


	12. Mending Fences

**HEY GUYS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS BUT IT SETS UP THE NEXT BIT PERFECTLY.**

**I WANT TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO A FEW OF MY REVIEWERS. TO LAURIE AND AJ, THANK YOU. YOU GUYS MAKE ME SMILE.**

**MY STORY RECOMMENDATION FOR THIS WEEK IS "a Rose in bloom By greyshadesofsteele" AND "remember? By jayem75" BOTH HAVE HOOKED ME **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT**

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"Christian! Christian wake up baby" I feel soft hands shaking me awake. I bolt up in the bed gasping. I'm covered in sweat and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. Damn I haven't had a nightmare In a long time.

"Are you ok?" I turn to look at Ana who is on her knees next to me. The look of worry on her face makes me feel guilty as fuck.

"I'm fine, babe. I'm sorry I woke you" I run my fingers down her face and pull her to me for a soft kiss.

"You haven't had one of those in a long time...what was it about?" She asks and pulls me back down on the bed so my head is resting on her chest. She starts running her hands through my hair softly scratching my scalp.

We discovered early on in our marriage that if I talked about my nightmares after I woke up, that they would not plague me for the rest of the night.

"I dreamed I was back in Detroit. The pimp was stubbing out the cigarettes on my chest and then it morphed to him doing it to you. I tried stopping him but I could not reach you...then it changed again and it was Elena but she was...she was burning Ellie. I tried to get her to stop but she just kept burning her over and over again" I stop talking when I feel Ana's fingers wiping the tears that have fallen onto my cheek.

"Elena will not get her hands on Ellie, Christian. We will find out every single one of her dirty little secrets and we will make sure that she is locked away for the rest of her life" she tells me and then kisses my head.

"I know you're right." I sigh and hug her tight "I'm going to go downstairs and make myself a hot chocolate, do you want one?"

"No thank you, I'm going to catch a few more hours sleep. We had a long day yesterday. I love you Christian"

"I love you more baby" I lean back and kiss her lips and then grab my sweat pants and a tank top and put them on over my boxers. I head down the stairs stopping at each of my children's rooms as I go. Teddy is asleep on his back with a book on his chest, I put it on his shelf and then throw the cover over him. Phoebe and Bella are snuggled up together in Phoebes bed after watching a movie before they fell asleep. When I started screaming and shouting at Mia yesterday, Gail had the sense to take Phoebe and Teddy outside to the meadow so that they would not hear me. Bella was asleep on the sofa but she's such a deep sleeper that if you screamed directly in her ear she would not wake up. I kiss them both and then shut the door.

I walk to the other side of the house and slowly open Ellie's door. I look over to her bed and find it empty. My heart leaps to my chest but then I see Champ asleep on the pillow and relax a little. She would not leave her dog. I walk to her balcony and look down over the side. Wilson is patrolling the grounds right under her window so I know that she would not be able to leave the house. Plus I have an app on my phone that tells me if she breaks her tag so I know she is still in the house. She must be in the library. I have noticed that she likes to read a lot and prefers to do it in there.

I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen and boil the water to make my self a hot chocolate. I started drinking this when Ana was having Bella. She had the weirdest cravings and often she would wake me up in the middle of the night and ask for a hot chocolate and a pickle.

Just as I am adding the hot water to my mug I hear it. The faint strains of a piano. My piano. I walk down the hall and stand out side the music room and I hear a soft melody again. I am just about to open the door when I hear Ellie start to sing along softly to the tune she is playing.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand_

_Stand by me_

When I heard Teddy, Phoebe and Bella cry for the first time when they were born, I got this feeling in my chest that made my heart swell with love for my child. Hearing my daughter sing the way she just did, made me have that same feeling.

I slowly open the door and a beam of moon light is falling over Ellie as she sits on the piano bench. She doesn't look at me when I walk in but I know that she knows I am here because her shoulders stiffen. I sit down on the bench next to her and we sit in silence for about five minutes.

When she called me a sick twisted sadist fuck, I have never felt so low in my life. Knowing that she knows about my past makes me feel ashamed. I want to know everything that Lelia ever told her about me but I know that will be pushing her to far.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your mom" I say quietly. She doesn't look at me but she starts fiddling with her fingers which I now know to mean that she is feeling nervous.

"I'm sorry that I called you a...um, what I called you" she says softly.

"You were only saying the truth" I shrug and press a few keys on the piano just to have something to do with my hands.

"I didn't mean what I said...and I don't think about you that way" she mumbles

"Ellie...what do you know about me?" I ask her slowly. She stands up and then Walks over the sofa in the room, she sits back and pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

"I know that you are a dominant and that my mom was your submissive" she tells me.

"And how does that make you feel about me?"

"It is what it is. I know that everything is safe, sane and consensual and you're an adult, what you do behind closed doors is your business, no one else's" she shrugs.

"I'm not in that life style anymore. When I was in my twenties I was but since I have been with Ana the lifestyle holds no appeal to me" I'm not going to tell her that Ana and I still have a playroom or that we partake in a little bit of kink now and then.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks and for the first time since I walked in the room she looks on my eyes.

"Go ahead"

"Why was Ana different? From what I heard about you growing up, you were pretty much set in your ways"

"I was set in my ways. My days were planned out from the second I would wake up until my head hit the pillow at night. My life was empty and cold. And then one day I had to do an interview for a student newspaper and Ana tripped into my office. The second I looked in her eyes I knew they were the eyes I would look into for the rest of my life. I tried fighting my feelings at first because I never thought that I was capable of love but Ana was the game changer. She made me feel things and think things that I never even dreamed of before" I tell her.

"Why did you not think you were capable of love?"

"What has Mia told you about my life before I was adopted?" I ask her. Just thinking of Mia makes my blood boil but I know that I am going to have to speak to her at some point.

"Just that you were born in Detroit and you were four when you were adopted. She always told me that your story was yours to tell and you would tell me some day. I used to call her crazy becaus I never thought that I would meet you, let alone that I would be living under the same roof as you" she snorts and I smile.

"Yeah, you sure were a curve ball" I smirk and she giggles.

"Before I was adopted I lived with my birth mother. I don't know who my biological father was and I doubt she even knew. She was a...she sold her body for drugs" she gasps when I say this but I want to tell her the truth so I keep going.

"She had a pimp who thought that I was just a punch bag. He would hit me and kick me and he would put out his cigarettes on my chest or back. There was never any food in the house and I often went days without eating. Not long after my forth birthday she overdosed and died. I don't know if she meant to do it or if it was an accident but either way I was left with her body for four days. The pimp found us and when he realised she was dead he kicked me from one end of the room to the other and then left. A couple of hours later the police turned up and I was taken to the hospital. That's where I met Grace" I smile big when I think of my mom. My angel.

"She was so carful with me and kind. I went to a foster home for a few weeks to see if I had any living relatives but no one ever came forward so I was adopted. We moved to Seattle and I adjusted to my new life. Dont get me wrong, it wasn't plain sailing, I didn't talk for two years and I was deathly afraid of the dark and I suffered with terrible nightmares but Grace and Carrick and even Elliott in his own six year old way helped me. A couple of years later they sat myself and Elliott down and told us we were getting a sister. I didn't understand what they meant and I was not talking at the time so I could not ask them questions and then one day they walked through the door and in Graces arms was the prettiest little girl in the world" I fight my emotions when I think of Mia...I said some really bad things to her. I swallow back the lump in my throat and carry on with my story.

"They explained to us that this was Mia and she was going to live with us and as her big brothers we had to always look after her and protect her. Elliott said okay and then went off and did his own thing but I was fascinated with the little pink bundle. I remember I threw myself onto the sofa and patted my lap. Grace very carful placed Mia in my arms and sat beside me in case I dropped her. Up until that point I would only hold their hands so seeing me with a baby snuggled into me must have shocked them. I stroked her little button nose and she gave the most adorable sneeze I have ever heard and for the first time in my life I smiled so wide it hurt.

I pointed at Carrick and then Grace and then myself before I pointed at Mia. I wanted to know what her last name was because when I came to live with them they told me I was now a Grey and no one would ever take me away from them and I wanted to make sure Mia was a Grey so that she wouldn't be taken away. They didn't understand what I wanted so I formed the words in my head, looked straight in Graces eye and said "Mia is a Grey now too?".

Grace burst out crying and Carrick had to turn his back so I wouldn't see his tears. I didn't understand at the time what I did that was so great but since I became a father, I understand. I was obsessed with Mia after that and I even slept on the floor next to her crib some nights. If she would stir I would run the corner of her blanket down her face and it would sooth her. To this day she can't sleep unless the covers are touching her face in some way." Elliott and I would these her so much over that. The pain in my chest twists tight when I think of all the things I said to her yesterday.

Even if I think she went about it the wrong way, I know deep down that Mia Eleanor Grey has always had my back. Mia Eleanor Grey...Eleanor?

I look up at Ellie who has a steady stream of tears running out of her so I don't even think twice. I stand up and sit next to her and pull her tight to my chest where she cries her beautiful eyes out.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok. What are all the tears about?" I ask her while gently rocking her. The position I am in is awkward to comfort her so I pull her onto my lap where she curls up like a small child snuggled into my chest.

"I'm so sorry..that I called you those names..." She sniffles

"Sweetheart its ok. We both said some things yesterday that we are regretting this morning so I say we just put it behind us, ok?"

"Ok" she doesn't go to move and I realise that I doubt she has ever had this. A fathers comfort.

"Can it ask you something now?" I ask her

"Sure" she mumbles sleepily

"Your name...Ella... who are you named after?" I thought it was after my birth mother but now I'm not so sure.

"Mia. When I was born my mother wanted to call me Christina" she giggle snorts.

"I think she was having a hard time letting you go. Thank god Mia was there the day I was born and talked her out of it. My mom then suggested Mia but Mia said the world could not handle two Mia Greys so she told her that her middle name was Eleanor which my mom said was to old for a baby and so Mia suggested Ella and that's how It came to be"

"My birth mother was called Ella" I whisper to her and she stiffens.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't ever apologise for sharing her name Ellie. It took me well into adult hood to admit to everyone and myself that I loved my birth mother. I loved her very much...just like I love you very much." She goes stiff as a plank in my arms and then slowly pats my chest.

"You're not to bad yourself" she says seriously and it makes me laugh.

"It's ok, we have a long road to travel down but we will get there eventually"

We sit in silence for a few minutes until I realise she is fast asleep in my arms. Not wanting to wake her up I lay my head back on the sofa planning to just rest my eyes but I fall asleep and wake several hours later. I slowly lower Ellie to the sofa and cover her with a throw.

I walk straight into the kitchen and find Ana stood at the stove flipping pancakes. Both of us have taken a step back from our respective jobs until the children go back to school in a few days so while she has the chance she cooks breakfast for Us. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her inhaling her scent.

"Good morning Mrs Grey" I kiss the back of her neck making her squirm.

"Morning baby. Did you have a good talk with your daughter?" She turns her neck to look at me.

"How did you know?"

" I woke up about 6am and when I saw you weren't in bed next to me I went searching and found you and Ellie fast asleep in the music room. It was so adorable. Did you two work things out?"

"We had a long chat and I told her about how I came to live with Grace and Carrick. She knew that Lelia was my submissive. I didn't ask her how she knows but my guess would be that Lelia had other Doms that she may have brought around her as a child. Also we were wrong about her name. She's not named after my birth mother she's named after Mia. Mia Eleanor Grey"

"Oh of course, it makes sense now...are you going to call Mia?" She bites her lip and looks up at me. I kiss the tip of my finger and then touch her bottom lip.

"Yes I am. I said some horrible things to her and I didn't give her chance to explain. I'll invite her over this afternoon and hopefully we can discuss it like adults"

"Want about Matthew Henderson?" I growl when I hear his name. He slept with my little sister. I don't care if he is mother Theresa reincarnated, to me, he's a prick.

"I don't like him"

"You don't know him Christian. And he is Olivia's father"

Before I can say I dont care, Ellie walks into the kitchen yawning as she walks. She looks at me and smiles a shy smile.

"Good morning" she says. For the first time since she came to live with us she opts to sit in the middle of the breakfast table instead of right on the end.

"Good morning sweetie" Ana chimes and then swats me away with the dish towel. I make myself a coffee and pour one for Ellie too. I slide it across the table to her and she thanks me.

"Ellie do you remember when I said it might be a good idea for you to see my therapist?" She glares at me over the top of her coffee cup.

"I remember"

"Well I have an appointment with him this afternoon and was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

She looks at me for a few seconds and then nods her head. Ana joins us and tells me that Gail and Taylor have taken the children to Ihop. Not having children of their own and with Sophie now at college they take every opportunity to spoil our children and our children treat them like a aunt and uncle instead of our staff. We tuck into our breakfast and I am pleased that Ellie seems to enjoy her food. This is the most casual we have all been around each other. I am in my sweat and a tank top, Ana is in her robe and Ellie is wearing pyjamas. I realise that now that we all seem to be Comfortable with each after yesterday's ugliness that I need to ask Ellie some important questions.

"Ellie, how is it that you know Matthew Henderson?" I ask her and she drops her fork and looks scared.

"You didn't hurt him last night, did you?" She asks

"When he informed us that he is Olivia's father, I punched him" I tell her and she burst out laughing.

"Ha! I told him he would get punched when he admitted it"

"How is it that you know him? And how did Mia meet him? I am having background checks on both of them so I will know everything by the end of the day but I would like to hear it from you" She dabs her mouth with her napkin and then takes a sip of her coffee.

"Normally I would keep my mouth shut, however, seeing as you are having a background check done and I know what that check will reveal, I'll tell you, but I'm only doing to because you need to know that Matthew is a good guy, a really good guy but after you read the background check you will only see the man on paper, not the man he really is"

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what I am about to hear?"

"Because you won't" she shrugs and rips off little bits of her croissant and starts popping them in her mouth.

"Matthew Henderson is the Master Dominant of the 8th Circle Chain of BDSM clubs in New York"

"HES WHAT?!" I scream making Ana jump. She grabs my hand to calm me.

"Christian, let her finish. Carry on, Ellie"

"As I was saying" she says sharply "Matthew is the floor dominant but to my knowledge he never...uh...scenes with anybody" she blushes. How the fuck does she know so much about BDSM?

"I met him for the first time when I was 6. My mother was sub at one of his clubs. He knew that we didn't have a lot so he also employed my mother to help him with some of the admin work for his businesses. Every so often he would take me to a ball game or just pick me up and take me to get ice cream. He knew my mother was not in her right mind so he tried helping her best he could. He paid for therapy, hypnosis, even rehab and when none of that worked he just looked out for us. He always got me Christmas presents and things for my birthday. When I was ten, Mia came for a visit and my mother convinced her to go out on the town. I stayed with Mrs Miller who was my babysitter and the next morning they came back and I remember my mother laughing and joking with Mia saying that she had never seen Matthew like that before. A few months later Mia came back and told us she was pregnant and it was Matthews baby.

She told him and he freaked. I'm not sure why, you would have to ask them. He withdrew into himself after that and I didn't see him for a few years. I saw him on the street last year and I laid into him about not being a proper father to Olivia and I told him he was a piece of shit for treating Mia that way and then he did something I never thought he would do. He started crying. Right in the middle of the street in the busiest city in the world. Full on, broken hearted sobs. We went back to his place and he told me how he had made a mistake and he wanted to have Mia and Olivia and be a proper family. He's been working on his issues in the hope that Mia will give him a chance. And I hope she does because he deserves it"

I can't wrap my head around the fact that Mia's ex, is a dominant. I know what the 8th circle clubs are, Jesus I was a member of one of them back when I was in Harvard. Elena paid for my membership back then but I know that a full access pass for those clubs are over a hundred thousand dollars a year. He must be rich as shit.

"I need to make a phone call. Excuse me" I get up from the breakfast table and make my way into my office. I grab my phone and press speed dial 3.

**"Christian**" she gasps as a greeting and then starts to cry.

"Mia please stop crying"

**"I can't help it. You hate me,that's why I'm crying**" she sobs and it breaks my heart.

"I don't hate you Mia. I'm sorry about yesterday, I over reacted and I said something's that I should not have said" I walk out to the kitchen with the phone held against my ear only to find Tyson Sawyer sat at the breakfast bar.

"Mia I'll call you back in a moment" I say goodbye and then turn to face the three people sat at the table. My wife is grinning. Ellie is blushing and Tyson looks like he is going to piss himself.

"Good morning Ty. To what do we owe the pleasure?" I ask him.

"Um well Mr Grey I came over to ask you if I could take Ellie out on my boat" he asks me and when I look at Ellie she has turned a deep shade of red.

"You want to take Ellie out on your boat? On the lake? On your own?" I ask him

"Yes sir, as you know I'm a very good sailor and the water is perfect today. We won't be going far, only up to Pirates Cove and then back again. There are a few whales a few miles up the coast and seeing as Ellie is a city girl I thought she would like it"

I look at Ana and she is trying her hardest not to laugh. So this little fucker wants to take my daughter out for the day. If I say no I'm going to look like the bad guy and if I say yes, he will be alone with my 16 year old little girl. I don't think so buster!

"Well I am sure Ellie would enjoy seeing the whales and I know Teddy would like them also so he can go with you. That means that Ryan and Reynolds will go with you all" that's my offer and I'm not going to budge.

"That's fine Mr Grey. So what do you say Yankee? Wanna go out on the boat with me and your brother?"

"Yeah sure...oh ummm I was supposed to got with Christian this afternoon" she looks up at me and I smile,

"It's ok. I'll most likely have to cancel my appointment anyway. I just spoke to Mia and I think me and her need to sit down for a little chat so you feel free to go have some fun. Don't leave Ryan or Reynolds and as you are the oldest, look out for Teddy. He's a fine sailor, as is Tyson but I want you to be vigilant and listen to everything they have to say" she claps her hands and then takes off up stairs to shower.

Thirty minutes later Ellie comes down wearing a pair of jeans, multi colour high tops and a black top. Teddy is waiting at the door with Tyson after I called Taylor to bring him home. I pulled him to the side and had a man to man talk about making sure his sister was safe and to make sure that Tyson didn't over step his boundaries. He is a good kid and I have known him most of his life but he is still a 16 year old walking hard on and I'll be damned if he gets anywhere near Ellie in that way. I walk over to Tyson and shake his hand, squeezing it a little harder than I probably should. I was a little miffed to know that he had met Ellie already and not one person thought to tell me.

"I am trusting you Tyson Sawyer. Treat my daughter like a lady and no funny stuff, understand?"

"Yes Mr Grey I understand. My father would kill me if I was to disrespect Ellie and then uncle Jason would get a few hits in and I dread to think what Gail would say" he tells me and I laugh.

"Okay then, you guys have fun. And remember what I said about not leaving Ryan or Reynolds" I shake his hand and then mess Teddy's hair up before fist bumping him. He is to old for me to kiss goodbye and too young for a handshake. Ellie comes around the corner giggling with Ana about something and when she looks at Tyson she blushes again. Lord I'm not ready for this shit!

"Have fun and stay safe" I tell her and she nods. Before she leaves she kisses Ana on the cheek and very quickly hugs me and then she is gone. I watch them get into the SUV and then disappear down the drive way. Ana wraps her arms around my waist and then kisses my back.

"You ok?" She asks me and I pull her to my front so I can wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah I'm just not ready for the teenage boys to come calling" I tell her and she laughs.

"Well I think you handled it very well. Phoebe is pissed that she couldn't go so I said that I would take her shopping with me for a dress for Coping Together. Bella needs some new things too so I'll take Sawyer and Wilson with me" I nod and then kiss her when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It's Mia.

"Sorry Mia I forgot to call you back"

**"Christian! Elena Lincoln is at my door!"**

"Fuck!"

** A/N OK GUYS, THE CHOICE IS YOURS. WHAT DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE?**

**A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA BETWEEN CHRISTIAN, MIA AND ELENA?**

**OR A LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF OUT ON THE BOAT WITH ELLIE, TEDDY AND TYSON?**

**L X **


	13. And so it begins

**HI GUYS**

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE. IM SLAMMED AT WORK AT THE MOMENT ON THE RUN UP TO CHRISTMAS.**

**AS YOU ALL KNOW I LIKE TO FINISH MY STORIES WHILE I STILL HAVE A PASSION FOR THE PLOT AND BEFORE I UPLOAD ANOTHER STORY. AND IVE DONE A QUICK COUNT AND THERE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS STORY BUT I HAVE AN IDEA RUNNING AROUND MY HEAD FOR A NEW STORY WHICH IM EXCITED ABOUT. ITS GOING TO BE A ANA AND CHRISTIAN STORY BUT HOW THEY MEET WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN IN THE BOOKS. THERE WILL BE NO CHEATING A HAPPY EVER AFTER, A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA AND LOT OF FLUFF AND FUN STUFF :) **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPTER, I HAD LIKE 70! **

**99% OF YOU WANTED THE DRAMA SO IVE GIVEN YOU DRAMA BUT I ALSO PUT A LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF STUFF TOO...BUT NOT WITH ELLIE AND TYSON.**

**MY STORY RECOMMENDATION THIS WEEK IS "Suduction by Sunny1983" IT IS FANTASTIC AND I DONT KNOW HOW SHE MANAGES ALL HER STORIES BECAUSE EVERY SINGLE ONE IS TOP NOTCH AND SHE UP DATES LIKE ONCE A WEEK. I WOULD LOSE MY MIND AND GET CONFUSED LOL.**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**CHRISTIANS POV**

**"Christian! Elena Lincoln is at my door!"**

"Fuck! Mia get yourself and Olivia into your panic room, now!" I start running to the security office with a worried looking Ana behind me.

**"Olivia is on a play date with a friend...ok I'm in the panic room. Christian please hurry"** Mia cries over the phone.

"I'm coming Mia...TAYLOR, LUKE we need to get to Mia's! Elena Lincoln is at her door!" I scream at them and they bolt out of their seats. I hand my phone to Taylor and tell him to talk to Mia about what to do. We race out the front door just as I hear Ana telling Gail to watch the children. I spin around and grab my wife by the shoulders.

"NO Ana! You stay here with the girls, I don't want you anywhere near Elena, now get back in the house" I don't mean to snarl but I'm worried about Mia and I can't be worried about my errant wife too. I'm the husband and protector so she needs to listen to me.

"Like hell I'm staying home Grey, now get in the car!" Well so much for her listening to me.

We quickly get in the car and Sawyer starts driving like a bat out of hell. I'm positive that he has broken every motoring law known to man but at the minute I don't care. Thank god Mia only lives about five miles from us because any longer and I think I would have gone out of my mind. When we screech into Mia's drive way I am stunned by what I see.

Matthew Henderson is rolling around in front of Mia's door with two guys, trying to kick the shit out of him. There is no sign of Elena but I see that Mia's front door has been kicked in.

"Ana stay here" I tell her and I leap out of the car at the same time as Luke and Jason. I run towards the fight just as Henderson gets kicked in the jaw by one of the guys. Guy number two is behind him and just about to hit him with the butt of a gun. I launch myself at him making him drop the gun. I punch him as hard as I can in the face and he goes limp beneath me. I stand up just as Taylor and Luke subdue the man that was kicking Henderson's ass.

"Grey! She's gone for Mia!" Henderson chokes out while coughing his brains out. There is blood coming from his nose, mouth and eyes but at the moment I only think of Mia.

I run into the house and towards her office where her safe room is. I keep my eyes open in case Elena is hiding somewhere but there is no sign of her. I get into her office and it is trashed. Papers are strewn across the floor and her desk is overturned.

"Mia! Mia" I bang on the safe room door and press the intercom button that links the two rooms "Mia it's Christian open the door sweetheart" I hear the locks turn and then the door flys open and Mia flings herself into my arms where she starts sobbing.

"Oh Christian I was so scared"

"I'm here now Mia, I'm here" I hold her In My arms and rock her until she calms down.

"I'm so...so...sorry Christian...I thought...I...was...doing the right thing" she sobs into my neck.

"Shhh shhh shhh it's ok Mia. We have both made mistakes sweetheart but we will get through it" I say to her.

"Come on we need to get outside...your baby daddy has taken a bit of a beating" I say and her head snaps up.

"WHAT?" She runs out the room and I know by seeing the fear that just flashed across her face that she is in love with Henderson. Fuck!

I follow her at a slower pace but when I hear her scream I kick off running. When I see why Mia screamed I freeze on the spot.

Ana, who i told to stay in the mother fucking car, is on top of Elena Lincoln beating the shit out of her! I am frozen in my pace as I see Ana hit Elena over and over again. I finally move when i see Elena get one good hit on my wife. The one of the guys is struggling to get up and the other one is knocked out but Luke and Taylor have them on lock down and Henderson is passed out on the ground. I run over to the two fighting women and pull my wife off of a now blooded Elena Lincoln. Ana struggles in my grip trying to launch herself at Elena and it takes me all of my strength to hold her.

"Lemme go Christian! You fucking piece of plastic, botoxed, motherfucking whore, I'll fucking destroy you!" Ana screams at her.

"Ana calm down"

"No Christian I will not! That fucking witch has been a thorn in our side for fifteen fucking years and now she wants to hurt my child!" Ana screams and once again tries to get out of my grip. In the midst all this I get a fuzzy feeling when she refers to Ellie as Her child.

Elena tries to scramble up on her knees but I bark at her to stay down. I'm not sure what the fuck we are going to do with these three? Before I can decide I hear a sound that makes my blood freeze.

A gun being cocked.

Ana hears it too and freezes in my arms and when we both look up there is a man in a dark suit pointing a gun right in Ana's face.

"Back the fuck up Grey and tell your lackeys to release my men!" He shouts at me. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but it can't place him. I look over to Taylor and Sawyer and jerk my head for them to let the men up. Sawyers man is knocked out cold but Taylor's man leaps up and then swiftly kicks Taylor in the face before running and standing behind the man with the gun.

Henderson, the worthless piece of shit, is still out cold in my sisters arms.

I take a step back and pull Ana so she is standing behind me. Elena scrambles to her feet and wipes her nose and lip which are both pouring with blood. She glares at Ana and then to my horror reaches for the gun in strangers hands.

"No Elena! Get in the car and let's go!" He snarls at her. I know that I know him from somewhere but I cant place him. He smirks at me and watches as Elena and the first guy picks up his unconscious friend and get into a car which is parked on the other side of Mia's fence.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I spit out at him. I hate not knowing.

"You wound me Grey. How could you forget me? Well it doesn't matter anyhow. I remember you and I remember how you fucked me over! Because of you I lost my business, my money and my family and if it takes me to my last breath, I will make sure that you lose everything that I did! I've waited almost 17 years and I can wait a little while more. You're lucky I don't put a bullet between your creepy eyes right here and now" I feel Ana grip me tight when he says this but I don't let him know that his words have affected me.

I see Taylor out the corner of my eye start to reach for his gun but the mad man in front of me fires his gun and the bullet hits the ground less than a foot from Taylor's leg.

"The first one was a warning, the second goes into your chest! Rent a Cop!" He snarls and Taylor puts his hands up.

"What do you want? Money? I'll give you ten million to just disappear with that peroxide bitch!" It's bound to be money and of ten isn't enough then I'll give him twenty. He laughs an evil laugh and it sends a chill down my spine.

"I don't want your money Grey, I want your daughter" my face must go white because he laughs

"Take a good look at me Grey...and think... Perhaps I should give you a little clue...Hammond Industries...and Melissa!"

Oh fuck I know who he is!

Albert Hammond! I haven't seen him since I was 21 years old but it's him. He's older, fatter and greyer but it's him.

Hammond industries was the first company I ever acquired by means of a hostile takeover. He was the CEO and he cared more about screwing around with all the floozies and gold diggers that being a CEO attracted than he did his company. It got to the point where he almost went under which would have meant almost two thousands people losing their jobs. I came in all guns blazing with Ros at my side and within a week I owned his ass! I took his company from right underneath him and because of that he lost most of his money along with his home and then his wife left him, taking his child with her.

Being bitter and blaming me for his downfall instead of his own selfish actions, he started bad mouthing me around Seattle. Thankfully by that time my reputation was good throughout the business community so it didn't affect business. Because I was pissed and wanted revenge I stupidly pursued his ex wife at a Charity event. It didn't take much, a smile, a flirty word and then before I knew it I had her hands held behind her back and I was plowing into her in a coat closet. Being the raging asshole that I was, I made sure that Hammond saw me and his ex leave that closet. Her hair was all over the place and she had the look on her face of a very well fucked woman. He was enraged and he tried to punch me but Taylor pulled him back.

He swore revenge on me that night but I paid no mind to it. I get threats every single hour of my life and his was just another in a long long list but now with him waving a gun around and being In cahoots with Elena, I wish I paid more attention to his threat.

"I guess you're remembering when you got your filthy paws on my wife! Well let me get this little picture in your head Grey. I will have your daughter, I'm going to fuck her so hard and so often that she will never be able to walk straight and I'm going to make her want it! Crave it! Crave me! I would have had her a long long time ago if it wasn't for that stupid cunt!" He points to Mia and my anger has hit breaking point. If it wasn't for the fact that he had a gun pointing at me and Ana, I would kill him with my bare hands for the disgusting things he said about my daughter.

"I want to kill you right now but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail for taking your worthless life. Ella is 16 now, isn't she? She is the legal age of consent and I promise you, she will be begging me to fuck her by the time I'm finished. I would say I would take a pop at your pretty little wife but I don't want to put my dick somewhere you have contaminated for years! For now I wish you goodbye, but we will see each other soon Grey. Give Ella my love" with that he backs up to the waiting car and gets in the back seat next to Elena and then the car roars off.

I breath a sigh of relief and pull Ana back around to the front of me where she shakes in my arms. I kiss her forehead and try to calm her. I pull out my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Ryan.

"Ryan? Get the kids back to the house now...code red...ok, bye" I hang up and then wrap Ana in my arms and go over to Mia who is trying to wake up Henderson who is bleeding pretty badly from just above his eye. He starts to stir and then opens his eyes slowly.

"Mia...you're safe" he smiles and then passes out again. Sawyer leans down and checks him over and tells us that he has a pretty Big Bang to the head and might be out for a few hours but he won't die.

I tell Mia to go pack herself a bag and one for Olivia because there is no way on earth I am letting her stay here, Not with that syco on the loose.

Sawyer and Taylor load Henderson into the back of Mia's car and Luke drives it back home and the rest of us go and pick up Olivia. I softly ask Mia if Olivia knows about Henderson and she shakes her head and tells me she will sit Olivia down later this evening and explain things to her.

When we get to the house Sawyer tells me he has put Henderson in the downstairs guest room and Gail has set up the second guest suit upstairs for Mia and Olivia. When I round the corner to the family room I see Ellie stood by the door wringing her hands in worry. I get to her in three big strides and then pull her in to my arms hugging the breath from her body.

I won't let anything happen to her. I would die if anything happens to any of my children or Ana. I may have only known about Ellie for a few short weeks but I feel that same about her as I do Ted, Phoebe or Bella.

**ANAS POV**

We have been back at the house for only three hours but a lot has changed.

For a start there are about a dozen security guys patrolling the grounds. Within a hour of Christian and Taylor disappearing into Christians study, we all had tracking bracelets placed on our wrists. Ellie laughed and said she was the most tracked person in the USA at the moment, what with her ankle monitor and now Christians tracker. He is not taking any chances and the security around Kate and Elliot and Carrick and Grace has been tripled also. Mia and Olivia will be staying with us where Christian can keep an eye on them Until this whole mess is over.

Much to my shock Christian offered Matthew Henderson one of the guest bedrooms to use for a few days which he accepted. He received one hell of a crack to the head and we had to call Grace over to check him out. Being a typical man he refused to go to the hospital and said he just had a headache which would be gone tomorrow. Mia was fuming with him and I can tell by the amount of concern that her feelings for him run a lot deeper than she is letting on. It's obvious that he is in love with her. Every time she walks into a room it's like his eyes light up.

It was a little awkward when Olivia asked Mia who Matthew was and she said he was a friend. She said she does not want to tell her that he is her father until she is sure that he won't disappear without a trace from their lives in a few weeks. It wouldn't be fair on Olivia but judging by how Matthew got choked up when Olivia leaned over his head and, in her own words, kissed his boo boo, I have no doubt that he will be around for a very long time.

When we got home earlier, we arrived about five minutes after Ellie, Teddy and Tyson got home and it would have taken a blind person not to notice that something must have happened between Ellie and Tyson. When he said goodbye he fist bumped Teddy and kissed Ellie on the cheek where she proceeded to blush like mad. Ill have to ask her about it later but I would bet my car that they kissed.

At the moment I am sitting drinking a glass of orange juice alone in the family room. Christian is in his study, The children are in their rooms apart from Ellie who is walking Champ with Matthew who said he needed some fresh air and Mia is in the guest room bathing Olivia.

I hate all this doom and gloom hanging over our heads but I have the upmost confidence that Christian and the team will keep us all safe. I smile thinking of my husband. He's so in control and when he takes charge and starts firing off instructions to his team, I'm not going to lie, it turns me on. In fact everything about my husband turns me on lately. His looks, his smell, the way he dresses, the way he talks, the way he walks, the way his jeans hang just so off his hips...his hair...his smile...his lips...oh god I almost just made myself come! I'm out of breath and panting with just the thought of him! Jeez I need to cool it down a bit. I haven't been this horny since I was in my second trimester with Bella. I think we had more sex in those three months than we did the rest of the year combined.

I get up from my perch and head towards the kitchen. Thinking about my pregnancy with Bella had made me hungry for a Twinkie. I ate so many when I was pregnant that I'm surprised the baby didn't come out looking like one. I walk into the pantry and grab the box of twinkies and rip the wrapper off and devour it in two bites. I look in the box and there are only two left. May as well finish them. 5 kids in the house and only 2 twinkles is an argument waiting to happen. I quickly eat the remaining two and then feel guilty as fuck. I should have given Christian one

I throw the empty wrapper and box into the garbage and when I turn to walk back into the family room it hits me like a ton of bricks.

I'm pregnant!

I go over all my symptoms in my head. I was sick a couple of times a few weeks back but I put that down to a stomach bug that both the girls had. My boobs have been really tender which I put down to my period, which I haven't seen in weeks! And the sex! My sex drive alone should have tipped me off!

Holy fuck I could be pregnant!

I quickly make my way to Christians study but then I stop. He wanted another baby after Bella was born but it just didn't happen for us. If I tell him I could be pregnant and the test is negative it will gut him. I thought I was pregnant about two years back but every test I took came up negative. I know I still have some in my bathroom so I change direction and head towards our bedroom.

I go into the bathroom and lock the door behind me and rummage through my drawers. I come across a few tests which I've had for a couple of years. Will they still work? Do they go out of date? I decide to pee on both and if they come up with different results I will book an appointment with Dr Green before I tell Christian.

I do my business and then wash my hands and set the timer on my phone. I know that now is not the best time for a baby but I will be ecstatic if I am. It would be nice to have another boy. My poor Teddy is outnumbered three to one at the minute with our girls. Hmm, our girls. I never thought that I could love another woman's child as much as I do Ellie but I do. I may have carried my three children for nine months and watched them all grow but I feel for Ellie the same as I do for them. I would love to adopt her and be her legal mother but seeing as she is 16 I'm not sure if she would want that. I would never try to take her mothers place but in my heart and in my head, Ellie is my child. She's part of Christian and Christian is part of my soul. I would walk to the end of the earth for that girl.

I jump from my thoughts when the timer goes off. I look over at the two test and start crying.

Both test say the word "Positive"

I grab both test and then fly down the stairs towards Christians study but then I slow down when I remember that I have a little one on board. I have a little one on board!

I walk into Christians study with out knocking and find him going over some paperwork. I lock the door behind me and then lean against it. He looks up from his work and smiles.

"Hey baby, you look happy"

"I am happy Mr Grey. Actually I'm Ecstatic, over the moon, filled with joy, on top of the world happy"

"Wow, that a whole lot of happy. Come here and tell me why" he pats his lap and I skip over to him and straddle him, making sure the tests are hidden in my hands. He places his hands on my hips and then gives me a quick kiss.

"So what has those beautiful eyes of yours filled with joy?"

"Close your eyes"

"Ana..."

"Just do it Christian" he smiles and then like a good little boy closes his eyes. I hold both test in my hand and make sure that the word "Positive" can be seen in each one.

"I want to play a little game Mr Grey. I want you to think about the two things in this world that make you most happy." He smiles and I knowing what he is going to say.

"Well, the two things that make my world compleat are you and the kids. You, me and the kids, that's all I need in life" he smiles and I gently kiss his closed eyelids.

"Good answer Mr Grey...maybe there is a little more room in your world though?...open your eyes baby"

He slowly opens his eyes and comes face to face with the two tests.

"An...astasia...,.i...what?...oh my god are you?...,OH MY GOD WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY?" He shouts and then picks me up off his lap and spins me around kissing every part of my face that his lips can find making me giggle like crazy.

"I take it you're happy?"

"Happy? Baby I am over the moon! We are going to have another baby. I love you so so much Anastasia Grey. I couldn't have picked a better mother of my children"

"You wanted me as a sub, Christian, I don't recall you being in the market for a baby mama" I smile and he kisses me.

"Oh but what a fine baby mama you make Mrs Grey, not to mention an excellent sub, in the playroom of course. Out side of that I think we both know who wears the pants in this partnership"

"You bet your cute little butt I do. I'll call Dr Green first thing in the morning to get an appointment. Until it's 100% confirmed I think we should keep the baby news to ourselves"

"I agree. Let's go get you some food" I groan when he goes to pull me towards the door.

"Please don't tell me you are going to be my food monitor for the next nine months?"

Durning my other pregnancies, Christian took it upon himself to make sure I ate three square meals a day. He even had timers on his phone that would beep at different times each day and he would text me things like "I think blip would like a apple right around now" or "I fell asleep at my desk and dreamed that blip wanted a BLT and gravy fries" it was so so annoying but cute at the same time.

"Anastasia you are growing another life in side of you, you need to eat and lucky for you, I still have my food monitor sash" he laughs and I groan. As a joke Gail got him a sash that said "Food Monitor Grey" we all had a good laugh over it and when I was being particularly stubborn Christian would put it on and he would make me laugh so much that I would just cave and eat whatever was in front of me.

He has come a long long way from when we first got married but thinking that someone is going with out food is still one of his biggest triggers.

"Ok Mr Grey, go fatten me up like a Christmas Turkey"

He leads me out of his study and to the kitchen where he makes me a cup of tea and some toast. A Christian Grey special.

We sit and talk about the new life growing inside of me and it keeps our minds off of the crap that happened today. I'm a little worried that I may have hurt the baby when I launched myself on Elena but I didn't know I was pregnant. I'm not bleeding or spotting so I should be ok but I will breath easier when Dr Green checks me out.

We hear laughter coming from the family room and when we walk in there we find Matthew, Mia and Ellie laughing over something. Matthew has a big lump on his head and his face is slightly bruised. He matches Ellie because even though her bruises have faded they are still viable.

"Hey, what are you all laughing at?" I ask and Christian pulls me down onto his lap and snuggles me in to his chest. He seems impassive about Matthew but I know my husband and he knows his sister. Matthew is a permanent fixture. We can all see it so we just as well make the most of it.

"I was just asking Waldorf who the boy that was swooning over her today was" Matthew answers and Ellie groans.

"Waldorf?" I ask confused.

"My nickname for the kid" Matthew nods his head in Ellie's direction.

"Why do you call her Waldorf?"

"Well, a few years back when she was what, 14, 15?"

"I was 13, actually" Ellie answers and then bursts out laughing.

"Ok then, 13!" He grits his teeth and then glares at her

"Anyway a few years ago I was minding my own business in my office when I get a call from the manager of the Waldorf Astoria telling me that my daughters hair appointment would have to be pushed back an hour because the hair stylist was running a bit late. He told me that the cell phone number that my daughter provided was not working so he googled my name and my office number came up. Imagine his shock when I told him that yes I did have a daughter but she was 2 years old and lived on the other side of the country. I went over there and low and behold but sat in the managers office handcuffed to a chair was her" he points at Ellie and then starts laughing

"She told them I was her father and because I had an account with them for out of town business partners that she could just put all of her expenses on my account. Five days in one of their best room. Five days if room service and pampering left me with a bill of over 30 grand! And you still haven't paid me back!"

"Dude I've told you, my accountant assured me that the check was in the mail" Ellie laughs

"Why on earth were you staying at a hotel on your own at 13?" Christian asks her

"I was bored, I watched home alone two and it seemed like fun. The plaza kicked me out but I remember Matty" she points to Matthew "told me he had an open account there and a few little white lies later and boom, I was living the life of luxury"

"Yeah on my money. When you graduate college your ass is mine Grey. You have a 30 grand dept to pay off. And I have just the job for you" Matthew smirks at her

"Dude I am not working for you in your kinky assed clubs" Christian, Mia and myself all stiffen when she says this but Matthew and Ellie laugh. It's obvious that they are great friends.

"I'm not asking you to but you remember Ruben?"

"The sumo wrestler?"

"He's club security. Well he needs a live in nurse to give him sponge baths and such things and I told him that you would love the job" Ellie stands up and hits Matthew in the face with a pillow which he promptly hits her back with. In one swift move he has her draped over him tickling under her arms.

"Nooo...,dude,,,," Ellie giggles uncontrollably "my ribs! Oh god..," he stops tickling her and then leans back. It's like they have forgotten that there are other people in the room they are so comfortable with each other.

"You still haven't told me who that boy was?"

"His name is Tyson and he is a friend" she tells him.

"A friend? Like Liam Perry was "Just a Friend""

"Oh my god you had to bring that up! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life! You were such an asshole that day!"

"He had his tongue down your throat! What was I supposed to do? Just walk by you and say "hey kid good job?"

"We were making out and you pulled him off of me and punched him!"

"He had his hands all over you! You were 15, he's lucky I didn't drown him in the Hudson!"

"We were just kissing!"

"Kissing leads to other things and other things lead to babies! I'll be damned if you become one of those girls on teen mom who ends up in rehab and living in a trailer"

"Ok father, I vow to keep my legs closed until a time when you feel it is acceptable for me to procreate" she does the Vulcan salute and he laughs but Christian has gone still as a statue when she called him father.

Christian stands with me in his arms and excuses himself. Ellie looks sad and I think she realised what she said and that maybe it hurt Christian. Mia and Matthew head off towards their rooms and Ellie pets Champ on the sofa.

"I didn't mean to make him mad" she whispers

"He's not mad sweetheart...he's...well I don't know what he is"

"Matthew is just my friend and I have never looked at him like a father figure...with Christian.,,,it's different, you know?... Maybe one day I will be able to call him...you know...dad...but I've never had a dad before and it makes me fell weird"

"Ellie you call him what ever you want to honey, what ever makes you more comfortable. Can I ask you something?" I ask her and she nods and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Remember the other day when we mentioned that I wanted to adopt you? Well I was wondering what your thoughts are on that" she looks down at the floor and I can see she is in deep thought.

"Now that you and Christian know about Elena and Mia and, well everything, I would like to live here, longer than the eight weeks I wanted to and I guess...well, I'm ok with you adopting me...,but...I loved my mother. Even though she was a shitty mother she was still my mother and it would make me uncomfortable to call you, or any other woman Mom...so as long as I can call you Ana then I'm okay with it" she shrugs and I smile at her

"I would never try to replace your mother Ellie but I would be honoured to be able to call you one of my girls" I tell her and squeeze her hand.

"That would be cool. So do you know what you are having yet?" She asks me

"Excuse you?"

"The baby. Do you know what's you are having yet?"

"How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret? I'm sorry. I went into Christians study before I came in here because I wanted to borrow his phone charger and I saw the pregnancy tests on his desk. I just assumed they were yours"

"Shit! I forgot about the tests. Yes they are mine and at the moment it's only me and Christian and now you that know so you need to keep it a secret"

"My lips are sealed I promise. A baby would be cool though"

"It will be, I've missed having a baby in the house"

"Well I put myself forward for babysitting duty. I love kids. I used to go with Andy when she would visit the younger kids in different foster homes and things and I have a knack with babies. Andy called me the Little person Whisperer"

"Maybe you should consider something in that field as a career" I tell her and she looks down.

"Actually I have been thinking a lot lately about my future...ummmm...if I tell you something, you promise not to laugh? Or tell anyone?"

"I promise"

"Well...I always wanted to be an architect. When I was little the house we lived in wasn't great and I used to dream about building a dream house and well, I think it would be cool to design something on a bit of paper and then see it come to life" she shrugs

"I think that if that is what you want to do, then you go for it"

"You think I could do it? You think I could get a degree?"

"Ellie I think you could do anything you put your mind to and Christian and I will be behind you 100% of the way" she smiles and then leans over and hugs me.

"Thank you Ana"

"You're welcome baby"

She scoots off the sofa and head up the stairs towards her room.

I sit by myself for a few minutes and reflect on today's events.

I know that Elena and Hammond won't stop until they get what they want but I will do everything in my power to keep my children safe. All of my children, including the little one tucked away under my heart. My phone pings with a text and when I open my messages my blood goes cold when I read what it says

**MAKE YOUR CHOICE ANASTASIA, HIS DAUGHTER OR YOURS**

Attached to the message are two pictures.

One of Ellie smoking a cigarette against a wall.

And one of Phoebe in my arms in Graces garden.


	14. When One Life BeginsAnother one

**HI GUYS**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE PMS ANS REVIEWS I LOVE READING THEM ALL.**

**I POSTED A ONE SHOT A FEW DAYS AGO CALLED " the story of Christmas by Christian grey" IT HAS A TISSUE ALERT FOR THE FIRST BIT BUT IT GETS BETTER. CHECK IT OUT.**

**NOW ON WITH THIS STORY.**

**THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE BUT I NEEDED TO UPLAOD IT BECAUSE OF HOW I HAVE ENDED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ELLIES POV DURING THE TIME THAT THIS CHAPTER PANS OUT.**

**THERE WILL BE A AUTHORS QUESTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X X **

**ANAS POV**

I wake up because I'm hot. Christian Grey hot. When I open my eyes all I see is a mass of copper curls. His head is on my chest between my breasts, both his arms are around my middle and his leg is entwined with mine. Talk about having me on lockdown!

I gently run my fingers through his hair and think about last night. As soon as I saw that text message, I went straight to Christian and Taylor. I'm not stupid enough to go off on some hair brained plan to try to sort this myself. I did that once before and I nearly lost my little blip, now known as Teddy.

Christian sprang into action straight away. We now have over 15 security officers on our grounds and he made Ryan and Reynolds go to Bellevue and get Carrick and Grace. Until this is over the whole family will be staying with us including Elliott, Kate and their kids who are coming here later today.

I hate the fact that Elena said "his" daughter or "your" daughter. They are both my daughters and I will not play into her sick twisted games.

I have a doctors appointment in 2 hours and Christian and I will slip out of the house for an hour to go see our baby. We will be taking Sawyer and Ryan and Taylor will stay back with the children. Christian trusts him above all others so he is happy to leave our children in his care. Besides, they will have Kate's kids and Olivia to play with and Ellie has Mia so she should be ok without us for a hour or so.

I need to pee so I try wiggling out of Christians grip and but just as I go to slip out the bed a strong arm shoots out and pulls me back against him.

"And where do you think you're going, Mrs Grey?" He growls in to my hair and nips my ear.

"I need to pee, really bad!" He chuckles and releases me but tells me to come back as soon as I'm done.

I have a pee and then wash my hands and quickly brush my teeth and hop back in to the bed under the covers. Christian pulls me to him so we are nose to nose just looking into each other's eyes.

"Hi" he whispers

"Hi" I lean forwards and kiss him softly and then rub my nose along his.

"Are you ready to see blip number 4?" I ask him and he smiles

"Yeah, I'm excited. What would you like this time? Boy or girl?" He asks me and starts to gently run his finger tips up and down my spine.

"Well I will be happy with either but I think you and Teddy are a little out numbered at the moment with 4 women around you"

"Another little boy would be nice...but little girls are so cute...I'm good which ever way" he leans in to me and before I know it we are indulging in each other. We have a shower, which again leads to us indulging and then get dressed and head downstairs. We have breakfast with the rest of the family and tell them that we will be back in a hour. Before we can leave Ellie walks over to us and quickly hugs us both and tells us good luck. Christian frowns and then I tell him that she saw the tests last night and then he smiles and tells her to keep it a secret. He bops her nose with the tip of her finger making her laugh before we leave.

It's a joy to see them getting closer and I know that she feels guilty when she called Matthew "Father". I know she was only joking but she knows that it must have hurt his feelings because this morning she was really sweet to him. She even made him a coffee and gave him the last bit of French toast.

We make our way to Dr Greens and both catch up on some work emails. I have three different authors that we are trying to publish before Christmas and it's hectic at the moment. I think I may need a new intern to help Hannah with the workload. I wonder if I can steal Ellie away from Christian when she comes to work off her hours at Grey House? I don't get chance to ask him because when I look up we have arrived.

I spend the next twenty minutes being poked and prodded by Dr Green before she tells me it's time to do an ultrasound.

"If we don't see anything then I will to it vaginally but I know you don't like that" Dr Green tells me and I hear Christian say "oh she like it vaginally on my watch" under his breath so I swat him upside the head making him grin.

"Okay then let's have a look here...if we can just...ah, there we go" Dr Green freezes the screen. Man that's a big blip! I look up at Christian and he is grinning like a loon.

"Well by my estimate you are about 13 weeks Ana" Dr Green tells me

"13 Weeks! I'm over three months?" I start mentally counting backwards to think of where we were 13 weeks ago and I gasp.

13 weeks ago was Christians birthday and as a surprise I asked Kate and Elliott to babysit and I whisked my husband down to Portland where we spent the weekend at the Heathman Hotel in the suite where we spent our first night together.

"Have you just figured out where this baby was possibly conceived too?" Christian whispers to me and I smile and nod my head.

Dr Green prints us out some pictures and we head back to the car both grinning like fools. I get in and Christian gets in behind me and then pulls me onto his lap as Sawyer starts the car and heads back to the house.

"You make me the happiest man on the planet Mrs Grey" Christian kisses me a dozen times all over the face making me giggle.

"You make me happy too Christian. I can't wait to get home and tell everyone!"

We start talking about birthing plans and nurseries and you can almost feel the energy coming off of us.

When we get about a mile from the house I get this weird feeling in my chest. It's like cold, really really cold. I start rubbing my hands over my heart but it does nothing to help the feeling.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks me as he watches me rub my chest.

"I have this felling like...I don't know I can't explain it...something's wrong"

"We will be home in a minute baby and I will get my mom to check you over, okay!"

"Okay" I say but I don't think this is something that Grace can help with.

As we are rounding the corner to our house we see a black car speeding past us. I look quickly and what I see makes my heart drop.

"Christian! That was the guy that kicked Taylor yesterday! That's one of Hammond's guys!" I screech and point to the car that has zoomed past us.

"Luke! Follow him!" Christian yells and Sawyer does a compleat 180 in the middle of the road and starts speeding down the road trying to catch the other car.

Christian pulls his phone out and goes to call Taylor when the car comes into view in front of us. We all watch as it swerves all over the road and when it slows down a little one of the back doors open and I watch in horror as my ten year old daughter rolls end over end onto the pavement.

"PHOEBE!" I scream and Luke stops the car. Before I can even open my door, Christian is out of the car and running towards Phoebe. I scramble out and run to her dropping to my knees beside her. She is hysterically crying. There is blood coming from just above her eye and she is holding her wrist like it's broken.

"Oh my god Phoebe baby are you okay"

"M..m...mommy...,he...he...he..,,..Ellie!" She points in the direction that the car has gone and starts shaking. I look up and Ryan is on the phone to Taylor screaming at him to come get us right before him and Luke jump back in the car and give chase. Christian is crying along with Phobe in his arms, rocking her.

"Phoebe sweetheart I need you to tell mommy and daddy what happened" please let Ellie be ok!

"El...Ellie and me were wal...walking...Champ and Coco and and...one of of the new ...new security guys pulled...pulled his gun out" she starts hiccuping and she is crying so hard that it's hard to understand her.

"He...he made us walk to his his car and then...then he drove into the gate and smashed it open...and there was another...another man in the car and he had a gun and an...Ellie squeezed my hand and and then she..she punched the driver in the back of the head and then she she opened the door and pushed me out but but I saw the other man hit her in the face with his gun and Mommy there was loads of of blood" she starts screaming hysterically again and I pull her to me from Christians arms because he has started vomiting onto the pavement.

I knew something was wrong when I had that feeling in my chest.

That psychopath has our girl!

Oh dear god please let her be ok.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**OK GUYS..NORMALLY I WOULD NOT LET PART OF THE PLOT OUT BUT FOR THIS I WILL.**

**ELENA WILL DIE IN MY STORY BUT...WHO SHOULD KILL HER? WHO GETS THE PLEASURE OF RIDDING THE WORLD OF THE BITCH TROLL? **

**LET ME KNOW WHO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE AND I WILL TAKE ON BOARD ALL SUGGESTIONS AND PLOT LINE IF I THINK I CAN MAKE IT WORK**

**CHEERS LORNA X**


	15. The Basement From Hell

**HI EVERYONE**

**LOTS OF PEOPLE PUT IN THEIR SUGGESTIONS FOR WHO GETS TO KILL ELENA. I HAVE IT PLANNED OUT NOW BASED ON THE REVIEWS AND I HAVE PICKED MY KILLER BUT I WONT SAY WHO IT WILL BE UNTILL ELENA GETS KILLED.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ELLIES POV, 30 MINUTES BEFORE THE KIDNAPPING.**

"Royal Flush!" I lay my cards down on the table and I'm surprised Matthew doesn't bust a blood vessel because he goes completely red in the face.

"You're cheating! There is no way on this earth that a person can have a run of luck like you have had! How the fuck did you do that?" He fumes and throws his measly two pair down on the table.

"Calm down, De Sade! I have not been cheating. My god I'm wearing a tank top where do you think I'm stashing the cards? It's a little but of luck and a good poker face and the fact that you twitch like a virgin in a whore house every time you have a decent hand. You need to work on your poker face"

"God damn mother fuck it all to hell" he says under his berth and then stands up and pulls his wallet out. He counts out ten one hundred dollar bills and hands them to me.

"Pleasure doing business with you" I smirk and fold the bills up and tuck them into my bra.

He throws his arm around my shoulder and we make our way back upstairs. We have been playing poker and black jack for the last hour or so while we wait for Ana and Christian to get back. I am so excited about the baby that it's hard to keep it in. I kept breaking out into a massive grin until Mia pulled me to one side and asked me ,very sternly, if I was on drugs. I laughed at her and told her no, I was not high and I would tell her why I was smiling tonight.

I am hoping that Ana and Christian will make the announcement tonight because I'm not sure if I can hold it In. I walk into the kitchen and grab myself an apple just as my phone pings with a text. I smile when I see it's from Tyson.

**HEY BEAUTIFUL. ARE YOU BUSY? I WAS GOING TO COME OVER. T X**

I literally giggle like a school girl when I see he called me beautiful. Yesterday while we were out on his boat, he kissed me. It was the most perfect moment of my life. We had dropped anchor in the middle of the sound and I was leaning over the front of the boat watching as a pod of whales bobbed up and down in the water. I have never seen a whale before and I was fascinated by them. Teddy was fishing off the back of the boat and the two security guys that we had with us were in a smaller boat anchored to the side of us, also fishing.

While I was watching the whales Tyson came and stood behind me and caged me in with his arms either side if me on the railing. I turned around in his arms and we just stared at each other until very slowly he lowered his head just as I stood on my tip toes and our lips met. It was like something out of a movie and when we pulled apart he asked me out on a date. I know it's a bit backwards To kiss and then arrange a date but to me it was perfect. He wants to take me to a concert next weekend and I told him I would ask Christian and Ana if I could go. It should be ok because her told me that Luke is also taking Andy so it's not like we will be there on our own.

**HI YOURSELF. NO IM NOT BUSY, JUST GOING TO TAKE CHAMP FOR A WALK BUT AFTER THAT I AM FREE. E X**

**OKAY, SEE YOU IN A BIT. T X**

I tuck my phone back into my jeans and then grab Champs lead from the laundry room. As I'm walking over to his dog bed I see that Coco is with him so I decide to take her as well. I snap both their leads into there collars and then head out. It's a beautiful day today and I don't know if it's because of Tyson or the new baby but I am really happy, despite all the drama that is hanging over our heads.

"Hey Pheebs! Wanna walk the dogs with me?" I holler out to her. She's throwing a tennis ball against the far wall of the house but she quickly runs over to me and takes Cocos lead.

We walk around the back yard and I count no less than 8 different security people patrolling the grounds. I know Taylor is in the security office with some of his guys going over a plan of action. I feel my phone beep and see another text from Tyson telling me he has just left his place. I smile and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Why are you so smiley?" Phoebe asks me.

"I'm not"

"Yeah you are. You're lit up like a Christmas tree" I debate for a second on whether or not to tell her about Tyson. She is only ten but even though we had a rocky start, I really want to have a good relationship with my little sister. There is only six years between us so when I am 21 she will be 15 and I want to be the cool big sister.

"Ok if I tell you something you promise to keep it a secret?" I ask her and she crosses her heart with her finger tip.

"Well Tyson is coming over in a little while and well...,yesterday we...kissed"

"You kissed him!...Ewwww that's gross! Boys have cooties" she shudders and it makes me laugh. I hold her chin up with my finger and look right into her grey eyes which are so much like mine.

"Come to me in five years and tell me if you still think boys have cooties" I laugh.

We walk around for another few minutes and then head back up the towards the house. I let the dogs off their leads and they run on In front of us. I can't help but notice that most of the security guys have gone. Strange. One of them is walking over to us at a quick pace and I don't know why but he makes me uneasy. Almost on instinct I slowly push Phoebe behind me so my body is shielding hers.

My instincts ring true when I see him pull a gun out of his waist band. Phoebe sees the same thing and she starts to shake.

"Don't say a word. If you scream, I will shoot. If you try to run away, I will shoot. Do as I say and neither of you will be hurt." He puts the gun into my side and puts his hand on the back of Phoebes neck and starts marching us towards the side of the house where I see a black Audi car parked. How the fuck did he get in here? Shit I can't let him hurt my little sister.

"Listen dude. Let her go, she's just a kid. I know it's really me that your boss wants so just let her go"

"Stop trying to be so fucking Nobel! I'm being paid to bring one of Greys girls to Elena. My fee is double for two of you so just shut your fucking mouth and get in the car"

Where the fuck is Taylor? There must be over 100 cameras around this place and not one of them has seen us? I look all around me for a way to escape but he takes the gun from my side and puts it in Phoebes rib cage. She starts whimpering and clinging on to me.

"Shhh Pheebs it's ok, I won't let them hurt you I promise" I try to tell her but my voice is cracking in fear. We get to the car and he roughly throws both of us in the back where another man Is sitting with a sawn off shot gun in his hands.

I'm in the middle and he is to my right with Phoebe to my left. I put my arm around my little sister and try to calm her down. How the fuck are we going to get out of this?

The other guy gets in the drivers seat and starts the engine. He slams his foot down and we shoot forward towards the gate. It isn't until the last minute that I realise he is not stopping so I quickly cover Phoebes head as we smash through the gate making her scream.

I need to get her out of this! I can take care of myself but she is just a baby really. I know that he will have to slow down at the end of this road because there is a sharp corner. I didn't hear the automatic locks go on when we got in the car so I think we could open the back doors. Just as I come up with this plan I look up and see Christians SUV pass us.

"Shit! That was Grey, fucking floor it!" The guy next to me says and the driver hits the gas. I squeeze Phoebes hand and she looks up at me with her tear stained face.

"I love you little sister" I tell her and then as hard as I can, I punch the driver in the back of the head causing him to swerve all over the road but he does hit the breaks trying to control the car. The guy next to me grabs my neck but I reach over and pull the handle of the door and push Phoebe out the car. I watch as she falls from the car but then I feel an almighty pain in my head and everything goes black.

Oh my god my head! Fuck it feels like it's split open. Where am I? I open my eyes slowly and suddenly become aware of the pain coming from both my shoulders. When my vision straightens out enough for me to look around my heart sinks.

Oh fuck!

Both my arms are tied to a pipe on the roof and I'm practically hanging. My toes are barely touching the floor. I'm in some type of basement and there is a fucking rat in the corner! Fuck I hate rats! In front of me set up on a tripod is some type of video camera. Please do to let them mess me up and post it to YouTube!

At least Phoebe got out the car. I would never forgive myself if those monsters hurt her.

The door opens and when I look up, Elena Lincoln is smirking at me.

In her hand is a gun.

"You better stay really still little girl" she aims the gun at me and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Our father, who aren't in heaven, hallow be_...BANG! Oh fuck I'm dead! I'm dead! I know I'm dead! Why haven't I felt the bullet? I open one of my eyes and see Elena still stood in front of me. When I look down at my body I see what she has shot and my hope plummets. She shot my ankle monitor to smithereens. I just hope someone had the sense to track it before she shot it. The monitor that Christian gave me that I had on my wrist is gone. They must have taken it off when I blacked out In the car.

"Don't want your daddy knowing where you are do we?" She smirks and I glare at her. She walks towards me and then circles me, running her finger slowly around my midriff which is exposed because of how my arms are.

"It's a shame you know...I have a list of men as long as your arm looking for pretty little things like you...it's a pity that Hammond will ruin you when he gets his hands on you" my blood runs cold when I work out what her words mean.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" I snarl at her and she stands in front of me and grabs my face with one of her hands. Her long, red, talon like nails dig into my skin and it takes ever single bit of will power I have not to spit in her face.

"I made your father. Without me, he would be six feet under. He was on the path to becoming a lowlife, alcoholic, waster. I gave him control over his own destiny and then when he became the most powerful man on the west coast what did he go and do? Shacked up and married that little gold digging whore he now calls his fucking wife!"

"Ana is a million times the woman you are" she slaps me as hard as she can across the face making my head snap to the side.

"You will show me respect little girl other wise by the time Hammond gets here all he will find is a mound of beaten flesh!"

"What the fuck has he got on you for you to ruin your life like this? Christian will kill you when he finds you, you know that right?"

"I promised you to Albert Hammond before you were even born. When that stupid cunt helped your mother get out of town and in to hiding the dept I owed him doubled!" I grit my teeth when she calls Mia that vile name.

"The deal is simple. Hammond gets you and I get to keep my little side business going. He has more people in his pocket than you can possibly imagine little girl and when it came to the choice of your life or mine? Well it's a no brainer really is it. And as a added bonus I get to bring the great and powerful Christian Grey to his knees"

She smiles an evil smile and then walks over to the camera. She takes it off the tripod and then hides it behind a box with the lens pointing straight at me.

"Now the plan is for Hammond to have his fun with you while he records it and then sends it to your Daddy. However, I get nothing if that happens so. For the next three hours, the amount of time it's going to take Hammond to get here you will be going out live and uncut to various different members of...well let's just say various differ members of certain community's. There is no sound so trying to tell them where you are is pointless. I am going to text your dear old step mom, like I did yesterday and I am going to send them the link to watch the video. If they give me what I want, which just so you know, is fifty million, I will text them where you are to after I have my money...however if they don't give me the money, before I leave I am going to let each and every man in my employment take a turn on you. And honey, some of them like it rough, really rough"

I start hyperventilating at the though and Elena starts laughing. She flicks the camera on and then I see her pull out a phone and text something.

"And let the games begin" she laughs and then walks out shutting the door meaning the only light is coming from the video camera.

I've never been a religious person but for the first time in a long time I start praying.

I pray that I am found before Hammond gets here.

I pray that Elena and her cronies keep their hands off of the rest of my family.

I pray that if they kill me, they just put a bullet in my brain and don't torture me.

I pray that with my death my family are free of the evil that is Hammond and Elena.

And I promise to myself that if they do take me out, that I will take out as many of them as I can.

Starting with Elena Lincoln.


	16. Silence Can Be So Loud

**HI GUYS**

**I KNOW THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT BUT I HAD 22 PRIVATE MESSAGES FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE SAYING THINGS LIKE "need next chapter" "please post soon" AND MY PERSONAL FAVOURITE "I will name my first born baby after you if you post!" SOOOOO...MY NAME IS LORNA, SEND PIC OF BABY WHEN BORN :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

**CHEERS**

**LORNA X**

**ELLIOT'S POV**

Oh man this is a clusterfuck of epic proportions! My brother has completely lost it and he has destroyed his study. I mean really destroyed it. He smashed his glass desk, threw over his bookcases and picked his chair up and threw it through the window. That was twenty minutes ago and now he is curled up in a ball on the floor crying and screaming for his daughter. I've never seen him like this before and I doubt I ever will again.

It's been two hours since Ellie was kidnapped. Luke and Ryan gave chase but in the two minutes they stopped because of Phoebe, they lost them. Reynolds took my mom and Ana straight to the hospital with Phoebe who is pretty bruised all over her little body because of how hard she hit the concrete but after speaking to Ana ten minutes ago I know that Phoebe is fine and all she has, thank god, is a bump to the head, a few scratches and a sprained wrist. They are bringing her home right now and it isn't a minute too soon because I don't know what to do with Christian but I know that Ana will help him.

After he realised Ellie had been taken he was sick and then passed out. By the time Taylor, my mom, Reynolds and I got to where they were down the street, Ana was trying to bring him back around. When he came around to himself he stood up and gently placed Phoebe in our SUV and told Reynolds to take Ana, my mom and Phoebe to the hospital to get Phoebe checked out.

Before she got in the car Ana kissed Christian and told him to bring their girl home. As soon as the SUV was out of sight Christian did something I never thought he would do.

He punched Taylor straight in the face and then started kicking the shit out of him screaming how could he let this happen. To his credit, Taylor didn't hit back he just defended him self. He feels as bad as anyone about Ellie but on top of that he blames himself.

After looking at the CCTV it's easy to see how the kidnapper did it. When two of the new security guys came through the gate he followed and seeing as his car was an Audi and there was 8 other dark Audis parked outside the house , no one questioned it. During the time where he approached the girls, Taylor was in the basement trying to find some old files that Christian had regarding Elena Lincoln. As soon as he came up stairs and saw the two dogs running with their leads trailing behind them he rushed outside but the girls were already gone.

When I pulled Christian off of Taylor he just dusted himself off and we all ran back to the house and started "operation find Ellie"

After 2 hours we have turned up fuck all. We haven't been able to track Lincoln or Hammond and as each minute ticks by Christian becomes more and more unglued.

Not knowing who may be working for Hammond and Elena, Taylor fired every one of the new security guys and made them leave the grounds. The only ones who are here are the ones that have been on Christians team since before he married Ana.

My father and Matthew have set up a command centre in the dining room and both of them are calling in every favour they can from everybody they can think of. Barney and Welsh are in there and Barney has been searching for her trackers but they lost her personal one right after she was taken and by the time they tried her ankle monitor the signal was dead.

Kate, Mia and all the children have been put in the safe room. Well it's not really a safe room it's more like a safe apartment and all of them will be able to stay in there for upto three days if needed.

I hear the front door open and when I stick my head out I see a very pale Ana walking in. Behind her is my mom and behind her is Reynolds who is carrying a sleeping Phoebe. I texted my mom ten minutes ago and asked her to go into the safe room with the others. She will be able to calm Mia down who is going off her head down there and I know if it wasn't for the sake of her daughter, Mia would go hunting for Elena Lincoln and she would kill her with her bare hands.

Mia told us all about how she is Ellie's biological aunt and it did come as a shock but none of us have time to process it at the moment because we are all sick with worry because of Ellie.

Ana walks too me and I engulf her in a hug.

"Anything?" She whispers and then wipes her tears on my teeshirt.

"Nothing...Ana, Christian needs you. I don't know what to do"

"Where is he?" I take her hand and lead her toward Christians study and when she sees him on the floor rocking like a child she starts crying.

"Christian!" She gasps and then falls to the floor and cradles his head in her lap where he cries like a baby.

"An...Ana...she...she...I can..can't find...her" Christian is crying so hard he is shuddering.

"We will find her Christian, we will get our girl back" Ana is trying to keep strong but I can see that she is devastated. I turn away from them and make my way back over to the dining room. I walk up to Barney who is tapping away furiously on a laptop.

"Anything?" I ask. He answers without even looking at me.

"I have managed to get a ping off of the last place her ankle monitor was but it's a three mile radius. I'm trying to make the search area smaller...I didn't want to tell Mr Grey until I was certain. I don't want to give him false hope" Barney mutters and I place my hand on his shoulder. The last thing Christian needs is false hope. Just as I am thinking his name he barrels in to the room with Ana in tow.

"Barney! Go to this website right now! Taylor, Ana had a text from Elena with a website address and she told Ana she wants Fifty million. Welch, get the money together right away" Christian screams and then stands behind Barney who taps in the website address Christian gave him In his laptop.

I watch in horror as a very grainy video starts playing and it takes me a few seconds to realise what I am looking at.

Ellie is practically dangling from the roof of what looks like a basement. What gives me comfort though is the fact that her eyes are open and she is looking straight into the lens.

She's alive.

"Christian she's alive! We will get her back baby, we will" Ana tells him. He starts to nod his head but then all colour drains from his face as he looks at the monitor. I turn to see what has made him go this way and I see her.

Elena fucking Lincoln has walked into the shot. She walks around Ellie like a predator and smirks at the camera. In her hand she has a piece of paper. She holds it up to the camera and Christian let's out a sound like he has been physically hurt.

The paper says "Fifty million in cash...or I will give her 45 more"

"What does that mean? 45 more what?" I ask but Christian looks like he is going to be sick. I watch as Elena walks behind Ellie and slowly turns her so her back is to the camera. She rips Ellie's top all the way down her back and then starts to slowly walk around her touching her midriff with the tip of a cane. Oh god!

When the first swish falls on Ellie's back Christian screams like a wounded animal and Ana runs out of the room. I watch in horror as Elena brings the cane down another 4 times on Ellie's back and when she is finished I can see the blood dripping down Ellie's back.

I'll kill her! If my brother doesn't do it I'm going to kill Elena Lincoln with my bare hands.

"There!" Barney yells and points to the screen. I don't know what he is looking at but he starts tapping away and zooms in on the pipe that Ellie is tied to. He focuses on a logo and to me it makes no sense but when Barney makes the image sharper I see it. It's a blue circle with a Fish on it and the letters SFM.

"The old Seattle fish market is in the three miles that Ellie's monitor last pinged" Barney tells us and Christian is right next to him as he pulls up a picture of a building and on the outside of it is the same logo.

"Let's go" Christian says and we all rush out the door. Ana is sat on the sofa crying and Christian leans down and hugs her, telling her we might know where Ellie is.

"Bring her home Christian" she kisses him and then we all run out the door.

It takes us twenty minutes to get to the old fish market and before we get out, Taylor hands both Christian and I a gun each. Sawyer sticks with me along with Welch and Taylor stays with Christian and Matthew Who run around to the other side of the building.

We go through the side of the building and I spot a man stood by what looks like an office door. Sawyer puts his finger to his lip and I watch as he stalks through the shadows like a ghost and then he lunges and wraps his arm around the mans neck. I watch as he turns red and then purple and then blacks out in Sawyers arms. Welch and I rush over to him and Welch pulls out a roll of duct tape and binds his hands and feet and covers his mouth.

We walk through the old building looking in all the rooms for Ellie but being cautious of Elena.

Just as we walk through the main floor space we hear a commotion coming from below us.

A scream, two gun shots and then utter silence.


	17. When Bullets Fly

**HEY GUYS**

**I AM HAPPY TO REPORT THAT THERE IS NOW A BABY, A PUPPY AND A PIGEON NAMED LORNA LOL**

**AS REQUESTED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**WHO GOT SHOT? WHO DID THE SHOOTING? AND WHO DIED? ARE SOME OF THE QUESTIONS I GOT ASKED SO HERE ARE THE ANSWERS, ENJOY.**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA (the human, not the pigeon)**

**ELLIES POV**

My back! Oh my god my back! It feels like it's torn to shreds. That fucking bitch hit me five times and each time I felt my skin ripping. I know it's stupid but all I could think of is the fact that my mother used to like men hitting her with canes? She really was crazy.

My strength is going and I know that unless I get myself free soon, I'm done for.  
I look up at how my hands are tied and I know what I have to do, even though it's going to hurt like hell. There is a thin ribbon like cord tied to both my wrists and the pipe is in the loop. There isn't enough rope for me to wrap my hands around and pull so I am going to have to pull using my wrist. Which means best case scenario I sprain it. Worse case, I break my wrist. Elena might be back any minute so I need to do this fast.

I take a few deep breaths to ready my self and then I yank down hard with my left wrist. The pain is indescribable but all I did was make the cord go deeper into the flesh on my wrist. I take a few more breaths and then give it everything I can and mercifully the cord snaps, but so does my wrist.

"Owwwww mother fuck!" I scream and fall to the floor.

This must be as close to death as a person can get. My back is a ripped open mound of bleeding flesh, my wrist is broken, my left shoulder popped out the socket when I yanked the cord and I'm pretty sure I've done even more damage to my ribs.

Come on Ella! Get the fuck up girl! You will not die on the floor of a dirty basement that smells of rotting fish! Get up! I scream at myself in my head.

Words of wisdom that Matthew once told me came flooding back. I was 14 and he was teaching me how to box. I kept getting knocked down and I wanted to give up but he grabbed me by the chin and said "there is no shame in getting knocked down, it's only a shame when you dont stand up in the first place".

When he said that to me I said something flippant and never thought of those words again.

Until now.

There is no shame in this old bitch killing me, but it will be a shame if I don't do every single thing in my power to save myself. I slowly push myself to my feet and I hold onto the wall with my right hand to steady myself. I am stood about a foot away from the camera. Fuck what if one of Elena's cronies are watching me try to escape? I grab the camera in my good hand and throw it against the wall making it shatter.

I look around and I find the cane that she hit me with. I slowly walk over to it and take it. I'll show that bitch just how much this hurts. I make my way to the door and then Slowly crack it open. I poke my head out and I can't see anything so I open the door wider and slip out. Where the fuck am I? It's almost pitch black dark but off to the left of me I see light. Are you fucking kidding me? I have to follow the light? Lord don't fail me now. I slowly walk towards the light and I keep the cane raised in my right hand.

When I make my way to the light several things happen at once.

Elena walks around the corner with a phone in one hand and a gun in the other and I hear a roar of rage from behind me.

Out of know where Christian runs full blast past me and as hard as he can he pushes Elena over onto the concrete making her smack her head with a sickening thud. He quickly turns to me but as he does I see Elena raise her gun at his back.

"DAD!" I scream but before he can turn Elena fires and his shoulder explodes with blood as the bullet rips through him. Less than a second later another shot rings out. When I look up I see Matthew with a gun in his hand. His bullet finds Elena right between her eyes and I know she is dead because half her skull splatters from the back of her head. I don't care about Elena, and I don't care about Matthew who is screaming for Taylor. All I care about is my bleeding father who has slumped to the floor in front of me.

I forget about the pain that is coming from every single inch of my body and I fall to the floor beside him. There is blood pouring from his shoulder and he looks really pale.

"Dad! Oh my god please don't die!" I start crying and he lifts his hand really slowly and cups my face.

"You called me dad" he smiles weakly

"Well that's what you are and I love you so you better not go dying on me because I'll kick your ass!" I say and he laughs a little. Matthew runs to us and takes off his jacket and holds it down trying to stop the blood.

"The ambulance is coming Christian, just hold on, ok buddy?" He says

"Easy for you to say asshole" he says and then his eyes close.

"Dad?...dad! DAD! No no no no no" I scream and pull my hair when I feel two arms wrap around me.

"Ellie, sweetheart calm down he will be ok, he will be ok, just breath baby girl, come on Ellie breath god damn it!" I vaguely remember Elliott being the one who is trying to calm me down but then everything that has happened hits me all at once and my world goes black.

Beep beep beep beep beep

I wish someone would turn that stupid alarm off. What's that dripping sound? And why the fuck does everything smell like bleach?

I slowly open my eyes and I realise I'm in a hospital room. It's dark outside so it must be night time. My whole body is aching and my back is on fire. I gently hold my head up and when I see the three woman in my room with me I get a flood of emotions.

Ana is asleep with my hand in hers and her head on my bed to my left. Mia is asleep in a chair to my right and at the end of my bed asleep is Andy. My mother may be dead but I have every motherly figure I need in this room.

I suddenly remember why I am hear and I try to sit up fast which causes pain to lance through me.

"Owwww damn it!" I say and it wakes up the three women who descend up on me.

"Oh my god Ellie thank god!" Ana says as she clutches my hand which I now realise is in a brace.

"Dad? Where is he? She shot him! There was so much blood" I start hyperventilating and Andy takes my face in her hands and makes me focus on her.

"You need to calm down kiddo. Take deep breaths with me.,,in...and...out. Your blood pressure spiked which is what made you black out earlier and we don't want it to happen again" she try's to tell me but I look at Ana.

"Where is he?" I gasp. Please don't let him be dead. My heart would never be the same.

"He is here sweetheart. He is just down the hall in his own room. He had to have surgery on his shoulder but he is going to be fine. He's like a bear with a sore head because Grace won't let him get out the bed" she giggles and I feel like a weight has been lifted.

I lean back against my pillow and let them all fuss over me for the next twenty minutes. I ask them about Phoebe and what happened after I blacked out and they tell me Phoebe has a sprained wrist and a few scratches and how the police and paramedics turned up to the warehouse and Christian and I were brought straight in. He had to go straight in to surgery but with me they stitched up my back, strapped my ribs, popped my shoulder back in place and braced my wrist. It's 4:30 in the morning and I tell them all to go home and get some rest but they all snort at me. I ask Ana why she is in with me and not dad and she smiles.

"He said you have started calling him dad"

"Yeah well, life is too short and he is my father and you are my step mother and I love you both for what you have done for me...god do they have me on drugs or something? Or am I having a come to Jesus moment? When did I turn in to a fucking sap?"

"Language young lady" all three of them say in unison and it makes me smile.

A doctor comes in to check on me and Ana slips out the room to tell Christian that I am awake. According to Mia as soon as he came out of surgery and woke up he tried to stand up and come see me but Grace made him get back in the bed. When he protested she chewed him out for twenty minutes about his health.

"Hey Mia, now that she is awake why don't you and I go grab a coffee and let her other visitor come in and keep her company?" Andy says and Mia agrees.

"Who is my other visitor?" They both just smirk and leave the room. What the hell? I flump back down onto my pillow and close my eyes. The door opens five minutes later and I hold my head up to see who it is.

Looking like he hasn't slept in days, hair all over his head and a wrinkled shirt, is Tyson.

"Hey" I say brightly. My belly does this little flip thing and my heart monitor actually speeds up a little. He doesn't say anything he just strides over to me and very gently cups my face and kisses my lips.

"Hey beautiful" he whispers and kisses me again. When he pulls away this time he sits on the edge of my bed and takes my good hand in his.

"What are you doing here this early?" I ask him. I am super aware that under my ugly hospital gown, I don't have a bra on and I am praying that my nipples behave themselves!

"I've been here for hours. When I got to your house after I texted you I walked into pandemonium! There were people running around everywhere and Mr Grey was...going off his head is an accurate description. My dad told me what had happened and I was so scared. I know this is going to sound so corny but I only just found you and I'm not prepared to lose you. I don't know what we have going on here but I want to explore it. We may be young but all the great love matches were young once. Elvis and Pricilla, Brad and Angelina, Bonney and Clyde" he reels off and I start laughing.

"You do know that the three big love matches you just said, the first got divorced, the second Caused a divorce and the third both died in a hale of gun fire. Not sure we should be looking at these people to be our roll models"

"Ok so maybe those were bad examples, what I am trying to say Ellie Grey, hey that rhymes! Anyway what I am asking is...will you be my girlfriend?" He says shyly and he actually blushes. Awwwwww.

"Yes, I will" I say and his face lights up and he leans in for another kiss.

We make out for about five minutes and just as I pull him even closer to me and run my nailed down his back through his jacket we are interrupted by a very angry cough. We pull apart and I blush twenty shades of red when I see Ana stood by the door way pushing my father in a wheelchair.

"If you like your knee caps young Mr Sawyer, I suggest you remove your person from my daughters bed!" He growls and Ana rolls her eye.

Tyson hops off the bed like he has been electrocuted. He looks down at his feet and then looks at Christian before he quickly puts his head back down.

"Um I guess I will get going...I'll come back in a few hours Ellie" Tyson tells me and then very bravely bends down and kisses me on my lips before he turns and leaves the room.

I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life! This beats the time when Matthew punched the guy I was making out with. Ana pushes Christian over to my bed and he leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me and I burst In to tears.

"Hey hey hey shhhhhhhh what's wrong?" He asks me as he squeezes my hand.

"When I saw her point that gun at you I was so scared and when I saw all the blood I thought you were dead" I cry and Ana comes around and pulls me in to her arms. It takes a while to calm me down but when I eventually settle down I ask them to tell me everything that happened.

They tell me how Barney put two and two together with a logo and how Matthew shot and killed Elena. He had to go down to the police station and give a statement but it's highly doubtful he will be charged with anything. When I ask about Hammond, Ana tells me that he never showed up at the warehouse and no one knows where he is, I believe what she is saying but when I see Christians face I know that he is keeping something from us. Before I can ask him to tell the truth my doctor comes in and tells me I need rest so I am forced to lay back and catch some sleep.

When I wake next it's mid afternoon and Andy is sitting in the chair next to my bed reading a book,

"Hey sleepyhead"

"Hey, what time is it?"

"3:30, are you hungry? The doctor said the meds you are on may make you have a bit of nausea" she tells me but I am starving so she pulls out her phone and calls someone saying I am hungry.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Luke, he is going to bring you some of Gail's homemade chicken soup. Ana and Mia will be back in a little while. They both went home to have a shower and grab some clean clothes"

"Do you know when I can go home?"

"Grace said tomorrow morning you and Christian should be released together but you need to take it easy kid. I'm talking bed rest for the next week, ok?"

"Okay...so you and Luke? How's that going?" Her eyes light up when I mention him and I know how she feels. These Sawyer men sure are adorable.

"We are good. I really like him and I know we haven't known each other long but I can see a future with him"

"Tyson asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" I smile and she laughs

"I'm never going to be able to get rid of you am I?"

"Probably not" I grin

"You need to get on some birth control"

"ANDY! Oh my god! I can't believe you said that!"

"Well I did. You may think that you are a long way off of having sex. You may think when the times comes that you are mature enough to handle all the responsibility that comes with being intimate with a man but the simple fact is, accidents happen. You are a smart girl with a bright future and I don't think you need a kid on your plate at this point in your life so I will talk to Ana about making you an appointment with a good OBGYN" she says and I groan.

"Okay fine. But if my dad finds out I'm on birth control I'm blaming you!" I tell her and she smiles.

"Are you good kid?" She asks and I know she is not asking about my health. She asking about where I am at the moment with my new family.

"Yeah I'm good Andy. I thought I would hate coming to Seattle and that I would want to leave as soon as I could but if I were to go back to New York it would just be me. No family, No Friends, No boyfriend. Here I have not only a father but a woman who I think of as a second mom, I have siblings, aunts and uncles, grandparents and cousins not to mention you and Tyson. All my life I have been searching for my place in the world and I think I have found it"

"I'm pleased for you kiddo" she smiles and takes my hand.

For the first time in my life I feel somewhat at peace and I know it has everything to do with the Grey family. My family.

I smile at the thought.

My family.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WAS SOOOO GONNA DO ANOTHER CLIFFY BUT I THOUGHT THERE MIGHT BE A RIOT LOL**


	18. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**HI EVERYONE**

**SOOO...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**AS YOU ALL KNOW I END MY STORIES WHILE I STILL HAVE THE PASSION TO WRITE THEM. AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE I WOULD NEVER NOT FINISH A STORY OR TRY TO WRITE TWO AT ONCE BECAUSE I HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE AND ITS HARD.**

**I HAVE AN IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR A NEW STORY AND I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT TEN CHAPTERS BEFORE I POST IT SO THAT I CAN UP DATE IT REGULARLY. I WILL POST A NOTICE ON THE END OF THIS STORY WHEN I UPLOAD IT SO YOU ALL KNOW.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS LEFT A REVIEW OR PM TO ME ABOUT THIS STORY. I LOVED READING EACH AND EVERY ONE AND IT IS YOU GUYS THAT INSPIRE EACH STORY I WRITE. **

**THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**SEE YOU ALL SOON**

**CHEERS **

**LORNA X**

**ONE WEEK LATER, CHRISTIANS POV**

"Please!" I beg

"No" my wife replies but this time to drive the point on home she has her hands on her hips.

"Anastasia Grey! I am a grown assed man and if I tell you that I am fit and healthy enough to go back to work then I am going back to work and there is nothing you can do about it!" I cross my arms over my chest from my perch on our bed as I watch my wife try to make her stand by the closet door.

If I wasn't so mad right now I would find her sexy as hell. Who am I trying to kid, she is sexy as hell. Especially when she is trying to put me in my place.

Ellie and I were released from hospital seven days ago and yesterday, Ana allowed Ellie to start her first day of school on schedule because Ellie insisted that despite a little bit of soreness in her back and a little bit of irritation because her stitches itch, she felt fine. Me on the other hand am barley allowed to take a piss by myself!

Ana is insisting that I stay on bed rest even though I feel fine. Yes my shoulder is sore but I was shot for fucks sake, of course it's going to be sore. I am going out of my mind being cooped up in this house 24/7! I have been telling her I am going back to work for two days now but she insisted, just one more day Christian, so i gave in to make her happy and now she's telling me I am not allowed to go back to work until at least Monday. Me! Christian Grey! Has never been told in my life that I am not "allowed" to do something and I'll be damned if I start now! I've put my foot down and told her I am going back to work tomorrow and she needs to understand that I am the boss. I am the master of the house and The Lord of the manor. What I say goes! My word is law!

"Christian Grey! Don't make me swear on everything I hold dear in my life that you won't get fucked for a month Because I swear I will do it!"

"Yes dear" I say before she even finishes what she is saying. What a pussy I have become. Well more like pussy whipped. I know Ana means what she says when she threatens to cut me off.

About five years into our marriage we had a stupid argument over her cutting her hair. Looking back I admit I was being a compleat dick about it but when she walked in the house with her hair cut in a bob I exploded. I love her long hair and I was gutted that she had cut it all off but she said with two kids, a full time job and all the different galas and things we attended it was just to much for her to have to spend over an hour a day just on her hair. I was pouting and acting like a child and I stupidly said that it would be like fucking a man with a buzz cut when we had sex and she said "Then we won't have sex, problem solved"

For three weeks I tried to seduce her. I said I was sorry a million times, I would send her flowers and little gifts and at night I would try to nuzzle her neck to get her going but she just swatted me away. Finally I came to the end of my rope and in a childish fit I decided to see what she would be like it if I were to cut all my hair off so I got the electric hair trimmer and trimmed my hair all over Until it was about a centimetre long all over my head. I looked horrible. When Ana came back from work that night and saw what I had done she cried. Full out sobbed and kept running her hands over my now spiky head. We both apologised to each other and then had the best make up sex that any two people have ever had anywhere in the world. I even found a way for her to get pleasure from my spiky head when I would go down on her and then gently rub my head over her pussy.

Since that point on I have always given in when she threatens a sex ban because I went out of my mind not having access to Ana's tight hot body. I refused to jerk off like a teenage boy but Ana told me years later that during those three weeks she had pleasured herself with a vibrator that she had swiped from the playroom. I punished her for that which lead to the hottest scene we have ever done in the playroom.

Ana walks over to me, bringing me back to the here and now and she kisses me softly while running her hands through my hair.

"I sorry Christian. I just think about how I almost lost you and I get scared and I want you to be in my line of sight where I can look after you" she sits in my lap and nuzzles into my neck.

"I know that baby but I promise you I am ok. It will take more than a bullet to stop me Mrs Grey" I kiss her head and then Pull her down so she is laying on top of me. I run my fingers from the top of her spine to the bottom of her back which I know she loves me doing.

"Ana what are we going to do about Tyson Sawyer?" I ask her and her head shoots up.

"We are going to do NOTHING Christian Grey! Why would you even say that?"

"Anastasia, there has been a 16 years old walking hard on at our house every day since our 16 year old daughter got out of the hospital and I have caught them not once, not twice but three times making out"

"Oh please! Yes the first time I admit they were making out but the second and third it was just a peck on the lips"

"Exactly! On the lips. I thought I had another 6 or 7 years before I had to deal with horny teenage boys" I pout and she laughs and kisses my lips softly.

"We just need to come up with some rules for her. Now that she is no longer tethered to that ankle monitor we need to give her an actual curfew."

"Ok well curfew on school nights 7pm and on Friday and Saturdays 8pm" I say. This seems like a suitable time for a 16 year old but Ana just starts laughing at me.

"You are such an old man Christian! I was thinking more like 9pm on a school night and 10:30 on Friday and Saturdays and if she is good and keeps to the rules we extend that to 11pm"

"11pm? Is that a joke? Ana do you understand the type of people who roam the streets at 11pm? Drunks, druggies, rapist, murders, human traffickers, the list goes on and on"

"Christian, be serious, she is a smart girl, we have known Tyson since he was a toddler and where Ellie goes, Ryan goes. She knows that she has to have a CPO at all times and after this week she is fully in board with that" she takes a big breath and then gently cups my face.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to Hammond?" She asks gently and I freeze.

"You don't need the details in your head Ana. Just know that he will never be a problem in our lives again, or anyone's lives for that matter" I tells her and she gives me a small nod.

She doesn't need to know that ten minutes after I was taken to the hospital in the ambulance, Taylor spotted Hammond in his car. He followed him and an hour later when Hammond pulled into a drive through coffee house, Taylor pounced. He hog tied Hammond and threw him into the back of the SUV. Three hours later Taylor handed him over to a group of men that used to be in the marines with him. Men of honour and integrity. Men who despise would be child rapist. They took him deep into the desert in Arizona and...well he was alive when they left him but by now, a week later, he's dead. He didn't die by any of their hands but they made sure that Mother Nature would end his sad pathetic life.

Twelve hours and three rounds of sex later I am back where I belong. In my chair, in my office, in my building. I had to promise Ana over and over again that if my shoulder started playing up that I would go home. So far today she has come up to check on me 9 times. Grey Publishing is housed only two floors below me so it only takes a minute or two for us to go to each other's office.

It's almost half three and I am waiting next to Andreas desk fro Ellie to arrive. She was a little bummed out that even though she no longer has a ankle tag I am still making her do the 152 hours of community work that she needed to compleat in New York. Originally I was going to have her copy our paper files onto flash drives but now I'm rethinking it. Copying the files is mind numbing work and Ellie has more to offer than that. I am going to have her be Andreas assistant. She can man the phones, organise my day planner and maybe even sit in on a few meetings. I know that Ellie wants to be an architect one day but she also said that what I do is fascinating so I want to show her the ropes and just so she has options she will be working a little with Ana and even Elliott.

The elevator pings and Ellie walks out with Ryan in tow. She is wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeve black top and a pair black sneakers. Usually I don't allow sneakers in the building but I know that wearing heels at the minute would hurt her back.

"Hey" she greets me with a smile and I pull her into a hug and kiss her head.

"Hey pumpkin" she blushes when I use my new pet name for her. It just came out of my mouth a few days ago and I know she likes it. I have pet names for all my children. Teddy is sport, Phoebe is princess, Bella is Bug and now Ellie is Pumpkin.

"Andrea I would like you to meet my daughter Ellie, El this is the legend that is Andrea Murphy, Grey House would crumble without her" I joke and Andrea laughs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Grey. Your father has told me a lot about you"

"Don't believe all of it. I have alibis for most" Ellie jokes.

I explain to Ellie that she will be helping Andrea out and she settles herself into the desk beside my door. Andrea will train her but before she gets too In to it, I take Ellie In the office so she can sign her contract. It's not a real contract because she is too young but it does state that if she turns up on time each day and does a good job that I will give her $1000 a week. I know that is a lot for a 16 year old but I know that Ellie is independent and likes to buy her own stuff. I will be getting her a car but Ana and I decided that it will be her Christmas present so the money she makes here she can save or I will I covets it for her.

I walk over to my desk where her contact is all set out but Ellie is frozen by the door way.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You have a huge assed picture of me on your wall!" She gasps.

On the wall to the left of the door I have six big black and white pictures. One of picture Jose took of Ana, one of us on our wedding day, one of teddy, one of Phoebe, one of Bella and one of Ellie. I was the one who took the picture of her but she doesn't know the camera was on her. I took it the day after she came to live with us. She was on the sofa with Bella watching a movie and she laughed about something and I caught the perfect shot. I also have one of the two of us together that Ana took the morning she found Ellie and I asleep on the sofa in the music room but that one is on my desk in my study at home.

"Of course I have a photo of you. Ana has one on her wall downstairs too" I say and she smiles.

She turns to me and looks at me with a funny look on her face. She starts wringing her hands which I now know means she is nervous.

"Um...I know this Is a few weeks to late but I wanted to thank you" she says softly and I frown.

"Thank me for what?"

"Lots of things. Bringing me to Seattle, giving me a home and a family, saving me from Elena...but mostly...thank you for being my dad" she tears up and I walk to her and wrap my arms around her. She cries into my shirt and I cry along with her because I know that this is the moment. She has finally accepted me as her father.

"I love you Ella Grey, and I will spend the rest of my life being the father that you deserved from the moment you were born"

"I love you to dad"

**TWO YEARS LATER. ANAS POV**.

"Okay kiddo I think that is the last of it" I say as I place the last box on Ellie's new bed.

We are in North Carolina moving Ellie into her new apartment just off the campus of Duke University. Over the last two years she has worked her ass off and despite her record she was offered full ride scholarships to not only Duke but Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Brown and NYU. Every single college she applied to she was accepted into and after weeks of thinking and going back and forth she decided on Duke. She says it's because they have a great architecture course but she doesn't fool anyone. It's not a coincidence that Tyson is also going to be attending Duke and he has an apartment in the same building as Ellie.

They have dated ever since the day in the hospital when Ellie woke up and even though most of us thought it would just be a teenage fling, they have stood the test of time. They are so cute together and he treats her like a queen. The look of love the boy wears for our girl is insane. It took Christian weeks and weeks to be on board with her dating but when he saw that Tyson was a true gentleman with her, he finally just let it go.

The last two years have been bliss for our family and it's going to kill me not seeing our oldest daughter every day. Ellie and I have a true bond and we couldn't be more closer if she was my blood. We hang out all the time or go to the spa or get our nails done or just kick back and hang at home with Phoebe and Bella.

Phoebe has just turned 13 and she shadows her big sister everywhere so it is going to be hard for her now that Ellie won't be living at home. I have never seen two sister as close as those two. They do everything together. Ellie would even take her on some of her dates with Tyson if they were just going to hang at the mall or something.

After everything that happened with Elena, Phoebe had nightmares and every single night when I would go to wake her up, Ellie beat me to it. She would hold and rock her little sister until she had calmed down and little by little the nightmares went away.

Mia wanted to be here today but she is not allowed to fly seeing as she is 7 months pregnant. She married Matthew last year after he moved to Seattle to be closer to Olivia. They were just friends to start with but then it went to friends with benefits and it snowballed from there. Christian still isn't comfortable with Mia being married to a former Dom who owns half the sex clubs in the country but he has never asked her outright if she is in the lifestyle or not. I asked her though because not knowing was driving me insane. They are not full out Dom/sub but they do play a little. He has never raised anything more than a flogger and the palm of his hand to her skin and Mia really enjoys it but Christian doesn't need to know that.

I look across the room when I hear my baby babble and I smile when I see Teddy with Nicky in his arms. Nicholas Christian Grey is now 18 months old and he really is the cherry on our family cake. We all spoil him but none more than Teddy. He was so stoked to have a little brother that he does everything for him. When he was born he was the first to change his diaper, the first to feed him with a bottle, he taught him how to walk and even talk. When Teddy is around Nicky doesn't even know the rest of us are in the room. His first word was EdEd and Christian couldn't be more pleased that he has two boys who are as close as the three girls.

Speaking of my husband I have never seen him this quite. Over the last two years Ellie truly has become a daddies girl. Growing up she had to be the tough girl but after coming to live with us she could be herself and underneath the hostile badass exterior was a girly girl who loves nothing more that to get a mani pedi with Myself, Mia and Andy.

Andy and Sawyer, now there is a shocking story. They dated for a few months and then had a stupid argument over something and they broke up. One day a month later Ellie went to grab a coffee with her and then she phoned me screaming on the phone about blood and ambulances. I jumped in the SUV and Luke drove me and Christian to the hospital and when we got there we were in for the shock of our lives.

Andy was in full blown labor.

She didn't have a clue that she was pregnant as she hadn't gain any weight and didn't have a bump or anything. When Luke saw her he took control and held her hand as she delivered a beautiful little girl. She was only three pounds because they later discovered that she was 3 months premature. She had to stay in the hospital for weeks after she was born but during that time Luke proposed and Andy accepted. They were married in the hospital chapel two days later and the only people in attendance were Christian, myself, Gail and Taylor, Ellie and Tyson who served as best man and maid of honour.

Their little girl is named Jennifer Ella Sawyer and Ellie cried for three days straight when Andy asked her to be god mother to the baby. We all joke that one day Nicky and Jennifer will get married but only time will tell.

"Okay...that's the lot of it" Ellie says and she takes Nicky out of Teddy's hands and kisses his little face about twenty times.

"I'm going to miss you little man, be a good boy ok?" She tells him.

"Otay. Lub you Lelly" he says and wraps his little arm around her neck and gives her a sloppy kiss. She hands him back to Teddy and then envelops both her brothers in her arms.

"Make sure you Skype and call me all the time...I'll miss you big sister" Teddy says and tears fall from Ellie's eyes.

"I'll miss you too ill bro and I'll call you all the time I promise" she hugs him tight and then Teddy leaves the apartment with Nicky in his arms and makes his way to the car.

Ellie turns to Phoebe and Bella and she scoops down and wraps her arms around both of them.

"I'll call and Skype all the time and I'll be back for thanksgiving. It's up to you two now...give daddy hell" she whispers the last part making the girls giggle.

"I love you both so much and if you need me I'm just a phone call away ok?"

"Okay El. I love you big sister" Phoebe says and she kisses Ellie on the cheek.

"I love you too Pheebs and you too squirt, make sure you look after Champ for me ok"

"Ok Ellie I will, I promise" Bella says and she kisses her sister and gives her a hug before walking out with Phoebe. It almost broke Ellie to leave Champ behind but with her classes it won't be fair to keep Champ cooped up all day in her apartment.

She turns to me with tears in her eyes and I walk to her and hug her tight.

"I'm so so proud of you Ellie. You are an amazing young woman who I am honoured to call my daughter and I love you so so much" I tell her while trying not to cry.

"I love you too...mom" she says and I gasp. She has never called me mom before and I never pushed her on the subject because I knew in my heart that one day she would accept me as not a replacement mother, because I can never replace Lelia, but as a second mother. I pull back and hold her face in my hands.

"Be good okay. Keep the wild parties to a minimum, try not to drink alcohol in excess and don't forget" I lean in and whisper so Christian doesn't hear "your shot is due in two weeks and then every twelve weeks after that and just as an extra precaution, when it's your fertile time, use condoms" I say and she blushes like mad.

She came to me 2 months ago and told me that she thought "it" was going to happen with Tyson. I would have liked for her to wait until she was in college at least but she was 18 and had been dating Tyson for over a year before that so I didn't judge her. I took her to Dr Green and we switched her birth control from the pill to the shot. Christian has no idea that she is sexually active and I have no intention of telling him. Ever.

"I'll be safe I promise" she says and she hugs me again. I squeeze her hand and finish my goodbye before I walk over to my silent husband and kiss him softly. I walk out the door taking one last look at my daughter and I smile.

She made it.

**ELLIES POV**

I watch as Ana walks out the door leaving me alone with my father. I look at him and give him a small smile before I burst In to tears. He strides over to me and picks me up before sitting down on the sofa with me in his arms. I cling to his shirt and I cry even harder when I feel his tears hitting my head.

"I'm...I'm...going to miss you so much Daddy" I sob and he hands me his handkerchief.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, hey" he tips my chin up with his finger "no more tears ok? This is a happy day. I can't tell you how proud I am of you Ellie. You have turned into an amazing young woman and I am elated that I get to call you my daughter. I bought you a little something, well, two little something's but first I need you to make me some promises young lady" I pull back and smile at him. I know what the first present is. Phoebe let slip three days ago. It's an Audi Q7 in cherry red.

"Okay what do I have to promise?" He digs in his jacket and pulls out a small black box.

"I know you know that we got you a car and it will be shipped here tomorrow but you have to promise me that you will stick to the speed limits and drive carefully. I will admit that the car has a tracker and if you go over the speed limit I get a text straight to my phone so you have been warned. If I get a text, I get your keys, understood?"

"Yes dad" I roll my eyes and he growls playfully which makes me laugh. He hands me the box but keeps his finger on it.

"You have that look in your eye"

"What look?" I ask

"The look that your sister opened her mouth and told you what type of car we got you...too bad I fed her false information" he smirks and my heart skips. If I don't have an Audi, what do I have? I take the box from him. When I lift the lid I almost faint.

"You...you...you...got...me a...a...ASTON MARTIN! OH MY GOD! Thank you thank you thank you!" I fling my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Of course I got you an Aston. You have made enough hints these last few years"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would get me one. This is great. Thank you" I smile and he kisses my forehead.

"This one I had made and I used the words of a song that I heard a few days after I found out about you" he hands me a small red box and I open it to find a beautiful necklace. It looks like white gold and it has a pendent in the shape of a guitar. The front is decorated by tiny diamonds and on the back there is an inscription that reads.

_Let me tell you a secret about a father's love,_  
_A secret that my daddy said was just between us."_  
_He said, "Daddies don't just love their children every now and then._  
_It's a love without end, amen, it's a love without end, amen_."

I get a lump in my throat and I silently take it out the box and hold my hair back for him to be able to place it around my neck.

"I love it, thank you"

"I mean every word. I may sometimes be pissed at you but I will always love you Ella Grey, no matter what"

"I love you too dad" he cuddles me in and we sit in silence for a few minutes before he stands. I know that the jet has a take off slot and they can't miss it. He walks to the door and then gently cups my face in his hand.

"I expect a call every single day Miss Grey. Let your old man know that you are safe and sound"

"I will dad I promise" I hug him one more time and watch him walk away toward the elevator. I run over to the window and watch as he stops outside the SUV doors and looks back up at me. He waves his hand and I salut him which makes him laugh and shake his head. I watch as the SUV drives away down the road when I feel two strong arms wrap around my middle.

"You ok baby?" Tyson asks me as he kisses my neck.

"Yeah I'm ok...it just feels weird. I'm so excited about college and starting a new chapter in my life but on the other hand, I'm sad that I am living away from my family" I sigh

"I know baby but do you want to know the one upside of our family's being on the other side of the country?" He asks while slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"What's that?" I breath heavily.

"No more sneaking away to boat houses, or pretending we are walking the dogs, or waiting until everyone is asleep and sneaking me up to your room under the cover of darkness...just you...me...and this big assed apartment" he says and I laugh. There was no way on earth that our parents would let us move in together but what they don't know is Tyson has already sub let his apartment and he will be living here with me In secret.

"I suppose there are some upsides Mr Sawyer"

"Race you to the bedroom" he says but I start running leaving him for dust. He catches me just before I hit the bed. He picks me up and throws me down making me laugh. He crawls on top of me and smiles down.

"Are you happy Ellie?" He asks me seriously.

"I've never been this happy in my entire life. I have a boyfriend who I love like no other and I am part of the best family a girl could ask for. Life is perfect"

And it is.

It truly is

**THE END**.


End file.
